Atrapados
by lobunaluna
Summary: Era, se supone, un juego donde solo jugarian un rato con la supersticiones. Resivieron la advertencia, pero decidieron ignorarla. Ahora dos inocentes estan atrapados en dos "lugares" que no conocen. Corriendo el riesgo de quedar asi por siempre. La salida al problema esta en uno solo de esos lugares. La pregunta es: ¿Seran capaces de salvar esas vidas que peligran?
1. Tablero maligno

_**Lost Canvas y Saint Seiya son de Shiori Teshirogi Y Masami Kurumada.**_

_Introduccion_

_Habia jurado vengarse de esa persona, no importa cuanto tiempo le llevara. Se vengaria de la sombra de Geminis. Acabaria con su nacimientos, romperia ese circulo que le permitian volver a nacer una y otra vez. Acabaria con la sombra de Geminis, de un habil y certero movimiento. Su ayudante impensado acababa de brindarle una mano y como pago le daria el arma perfecta para llevar su plan acabo._

_Tablero maligno._

-Vamos Def, no pasara nada…-Aspros le sonrió a su hermano, mientras los demás sentados en ronda le esperaban. Al único que no le habían permitido participar había sido a Regulus.-Es solo un ridículo juego que trajo Manigoldo de uno de sus viajes. Es falso, no te preocupes.

El segundo caballero de Géminis miro a su hermano, no quería jugar a ese juego, algo no le parecía bien. Pero curiosamente, hasta Asmita, Sísifo y el Cid parecía tener un ligero interés por la curiosa tabla llamada Guija, que había adquirido Manigoldo. Una anciana se la había regalado, como muestra de gratitud diciéndole que era un juego viejo donde se supone se contactaba a los muertos.

-¿Tienes miedo "Demonio"?-Le pregunto burlón el cáncer-Vamos, eso solo un juego no te preocupes por nada. Yo sé lo que te digo, mis técnicas se basan en manipulación de almas. Además si algo malo pasa yo mismo destruyo el maldito tablero.

Defteros medio a regañadientes se sentó junto a su hermano, no quería jugar a ese juego. Además se supone que ese día era el solsticio de invierno. No por ser supersticioso, pero no quería jugar un juego que, supuestamente, involucraba almas de fallecidos.

-Bueno empecemos…-Cuando Manigoldo estaba por tocar la aguja, esta se movió sola. Comenzando a formar una palabra "A-L-B-A-F-I-K-A". El caballero de Piscis abrió bien gran de los ojos y miro a sus compañeros psíquicos.

-Yo no hice nada.-Informo Aspros, Defteros negó con la cabeza y Asmita solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Juro que yo no fui-Dijo Shion un tanto sorprendido, al igual que los demás, con los ojos desorbitados (exceptuando a Asmita por obvias razones). La aguja comenzó a moverse sola de nuevo "¿-C-O-M-O- E-S-T-A-S-?" El piscis abrió bien grande los ojos, estaba tentado en salir corriendo de ese lugar. Si sus compañeros no eran los responsables de esa broma, ya se estaba asuntando.

-¿Sera Lugonis?-Pregunto el dudoso peli celeste. "N-O-, S-O-Q-U-T-E"-¿Entonces quién eres? "M-I-N-O-S-, -H-A-D-E-S –D-I-C-E- Q-U-E-D-E-J-E-N-D-E-J-U-G-A-R-,-N-O-E-S-F-I-A-B-L- E-E-S-T-A-T-A-B-L-A"

-¿Oye cómo te metiste a este juego?-Pregunto sorprendido Degel…

-"L-A-F-L-O-R-D-E-P-I-S-C-I-S-M-E-M-A-T-O-,-I-D-I- O-T-A"-Marco como última frase la aguja, ante la sorprendida cara de todos.- "D-E-J-E-N-D-E-J-U-G-A-R"

-Si claro, lo que digas...-Kardia soltó un bufido.- ¿Comenzamos de una vez?

-"Y-O-S-E-L-O-S-A-D-V-E-R-T-I"-La aguja ahora si se quedó en definitiva, quieta.

-Que le pasa a ese sujeto…-Manigoldo arqueo una ceja.-Bueno comencemos… ¿están seguros que quieren jugar no?

-Apresúrate que estoy empezando a cambiar de opinión…-dijo el algo preocupado, e indignado, Degel. Cuando Manigoldo iba a tomar de nuevo la aguja. Esta salió dispara del tablero, con un curioso destello negro, eh impacto en la frente de Defteros. Quien cayo hacia atrás, debido al impacto, con una expresión de sorpresa en los ojos.

-¿DEFTEROS…?-Aspros comenzó a sacudir a su hermano-DEFTEROS DESPIERTA…-El caballero no habría los ojos parecía ido, perdido, inconsciente.

-¿Qué demonios paso?-Todos miraron a la aguja de ese extraño juego. Un pedazo de madera no podría haber noqueado a un caballero dorado.

-Ustedes vieron ese destello negro no.-Pregunto el sorprendido Albafika.-Supongo que de eso quería advertirnos Minos… Debimos haberle creído.

-Oigan mi hermano no reacciona…-Aspros miro alarmado a sus camaradas, Sísifo y Asmita estaban junto a él.

-Hay algo extraño con el…-Informo Asmita mientras tomaba la mano inerte de Defteros.-Esta vivo… pero lo siento algo extraño.

-¿Algo extraño cómo?-Pregunto asustado Aspros.

-Como si ya no fuera él…-Sentencio el caballero de Virgo, como si fuera un acto reflejo, Aspros aparto la mano de su hermano de la del rubio.-Perdona si te preocupe…

-Perdona Asmita-tomo a su hermano en brazos.- Llevare a Defteros a su cuarto, traten de averiguar qué demonios le pasó a mi gemelo.

-Oigan… Mensaje.-Informo Kardia mientras miraba sorprendido, y algo sonriente, la guija- ¿Lo repites?

-"S-E-L-O-S-D-I-J-E"

-Minos esto es obra tuya…-Rugió Albafika, estaba seguro de ello.

-"NO"-la aguja se movió hacia esa palabra-"E-S-O-B-R-A-D-E-A-L-G-U-I-E-N-M-Á-S"

-¿Que haremos con mi Hermano?-pregunto Aspros, mientras sujetaba en brazos al inconsciente Defteros.

-"N-I-I-D-E-A-,-N-O-R-O-M-P-A-N-L-A-T-A-B-L-A"-La aguja se quedó quieta de nuevo.

-Vallan a consultar con el patriarca-Pidió Aspros mientras se dirigía al recinto privado de Géminis.-Yo voy a acostar a mi hermano.

-Oye, Aspros…-El caballero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Manigoldo. Curiosamente esta no sonaba para nada burlona-Perdóname por forzar a Defteros a jugar… él no quería hacerlo y yo le instigue.

-Nadie sospechaba lo que podría pasar, no te culpo Manigoldo. No te preocupes.-Se dirigió al cuarto de Defteros y deposito con cuidado a su hermano en la cama. Tomo una manta y la deposito con cuidado sobre su hermano.-Defteros, lo siento.-Cuando estaba saliendo, miro a su hermano que de pronto abrió los ojos exhalo un extraño gemido y volvió a caer en la inconciencia. Se acercó preocupado a este, estaba seguro que había visto brillar los ojos de Defteros durante los breves segundos que duro esa reacción.

_Casi al mismo tiempo, en el futuro._

-¡KANON!-Shion sacudía al caballero inconsciente.- ¡REACCIONA! ¡KANON!- ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Kanon había entrado silbando al salón del trono, solo unos segundos antes y ahora estaba inconsciente en el suelo.-AIOROS VE A BUSCAR A TU HERMANO Y A SHAKA.-El caballero de Sagitario partió presuroso. Él y Kanon habían sido convocados para realizar una misión. Todo había sido tan rápido. Kanon estaba de rodillas ante el patriarca, como muestra de respeto, cuando de pronto se llevó la mano a la cabeza y cayo inconsciente al suelo.

_Casa de Géminis._

Saga levanto su vista hacia las casas superiores, el cosmos de su hermano había cambiado abruptamente. Ahora sentía el de Aioros moverse velozmente por las doce casas. Decidió subir para saber qué demonios pasaba con el imbécil de su gemelo…

_Salón del trono._

La puerta dimensional se abrió y permitió pasó a Saga. Grande fue su sorpresa al hallar al patriarca, de rodillas en el suelo, con Kanon inconsciente en brazos. El patriarca le movía suavemente llamándolo por su nombre. Su gemelo estaba mortalmente pálido. Saga se quedó atónito, ante la escena.

-Patriarca Shion… que…-comenzó a articular.

-No lo sé Saga-Shion le miro-Se desmayó de golpe…. No entiendo, que le puso pasar…Si Kanon es una persona muy sana…-Saga se arrodillo junto a su hermano, le tomo la mano. Esta estaba sumamente fría… parecía que le sujetaba la mano aun muerto. Podía sentir el débil pulso de su gemelo, estaba ahí… Pero eso no le tranquilizaba, Aioros llego junto con Aioria (que fue mandado a traer por si sus poderes curativos por si llegaban a ser útiles), Shaka (por si las dudas) y Camus al que Aioros creyó prudente traer también.

-¿Qué le pasa Kanon?-Pregunto Camus, mientras se arrodillaba junto al patriarca.

-Lo que yo les conté, se desmayó de golpe.-Aioros le miro.-Aunque cueste creerlo.-Shaka se arrodillo también, había algo extraño emanando de Kanon, podía sentirlo. El segundo caballero de Géminis abrió sus ojos de golpe, dándoles un susto a todos, sus pupilas se contrajeron emitiendo un curioso brillo, exhalo un extraño gemido y volvió a caer en brazos de la inconciencia.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso…?-Saga miraba todo sorprendido, del susto se habia caido sentado.

-Creo que será mejor que lleves a Kanon a Géminis.-Shion tenía un ligero presentimiento.-Usa la otra dimensión, los demás no digan nada hasta que sepamos qué pasa.

-¿No tendríamos que llevar a Kanon a un hospital?-Aioria arqueo una ceja-Por prevención…

-Aioria… algo extraño está envolviendo a Kanon, su cosmos ha cambiado.-Shaka les "miro" con sus ojos cerrados.-No sé exactamente por qué… pero te aseguro que esa persona ya no es Kanon de Géminis…-Saga le miro sorprendido, mientras cargaba a su hermano, para luego mirar el semblante pálido de Kanon. Saga abrió un portal dimensional y salió a la habitación de Kanon. Donde con cuidado, como lo había hecho Aspros, deposito a su gemelo en la cama.

-Kanon… que demonios te está pasando…-Miro al inconsciente joven. ¿Qué quería decir Shaka con esas palabras?

_Continuara…_

_Es corto, pero la idea es dejar el suspenso._


	2. Pesadilla consiente

_Pesadilla consiente._

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, que incomoda que estaba su cama... Se reincorporo lentamente, toda la habitación estaba a oscuras. Había un curioso olor a incienso de vainilla. Se llevo la mano a la frente, sentía que el cerebro se le partía en mil pedazos. Se recostó de nuevo, se sentía mareado tenía un terrible deseo de vomitar. Su colchón realmente se sentía raro...  
-¿Estaré en otra casa...?-El caballero reposo su cabeza en la mullida almohada. La puerta del cuarto se abrió, dejando paso a dos personas. Una era su hermano y la otra era el patriarca.- ¿Que paso...?  
-¿Como te sientes?-Le pregunto amablemente... El miro a su hermano, sentía que la cabeza se le partía en mil pedazos... Su hermano frunció el entrecejo, conocía ese gesto. Cuando lo hacía algo no le parecía correcto. Se acerco a él y se arrodillo a su lado... Kanon abrió de forma desmesurada los ojos... Ese sujeto le tomo del mentón y le miro fijo a los ojos...  
-¿Quien eres?-Preguntaron los dos al unisonó. El otro le miro, sin soltarle del mentón.  
-Aspros... ¿De qué hablas?-pregunto el sujeto vestido con la túnica del patriarca esa no era la voz de Shion. Kanon cerro disimuladamente el puño aprovechando que ese tal Aspros, no le sacaba la vista de los ojos.-Aspros... -El sujeto miro sobre su hombro el momento perfecto. Kanon le asesto un poderoso puñetazo en la cara, arrojando a ese sujeto contra el suelo. Se reincorporo velozmente y empujo al otro, para abandonar el lugar. Quienes eran esos sujetos... ¿Por qué ese tipo se parecía a Saga y ese otro vestía con la túnica de Shion? Abandono el lugar al salir al corredor envistió a alguien.  
-Oye Def...Ten más cuidado...-Le gruño alguien. Cuando miro se encontró con ¿Mascara? No ese no era Mascara... -¿Te encuentras bien? Nos diste un buen susto el otro día- Se parecía, pero su mirada no era la misma, no tenía esa mirada psicópata propia del caballero de Cáncer. No su mirada era de sorpresa y preocupada.- ¿Def estas bien?-Le miro, Kanon se levanto y salió corriendo hacia la casas inferiores.-DEF... ¿Qué le pasa a este chico?

-Manigoldo…-El patriarca apareció en compañía del adolorido Aspros, quien se sobaba la cara, ese puñetazo había sido hecho con toda la intención de herirle. No le llamaría la atención que le quedara una marca.- ¿Viste a Defteros…?

-Pues si… Me acaba de chocar y salió corriendo hacia Tauro…-informo Cáncer mientras se rascaba la cabeza como no entendiendo.

-Aspros ve hacia Tauro. Manigoldo… llama a los demás-Ordeno el patriarca.-Y por favor no hagas otra de las tuyas…-Manigoldo salió corriendo hacia las casas superiores, mientras que Aspros corría hacia las inferiores.

_Casa de Tauro._

-ALDEBARAN…-Aspros llego junto a su camarada de Tauro, que estaba en compañía de sus discípulos- ¿Viste a Defteros…?-No iba a decir que esa persona n era su hermano. Lo había visto en los ojos de este, la mirada de su hermano era distinta. Esa era una mirada que demostraba seguridad y decisión… eso expresaban esas gemas verdes.

-No.-Aldebarán negó con la cabeza-La última vez que el vi, fue ayer cuando fui a ver como estaba…y estaba inconsciente...-Aspros frunció el entrecejo, si su hermano o lo que sea que estuviera manipulando el cuerpo de Defteros había descendido por allí Aldebarán tendría que haberle visto.

-Aldebarán si ves a mi hermano detenlo.-Le pidió, para luego salir corriendo hacia Aries.

_Casa de Virgo._

-¿Que fue lo que hizo? Defteros adora a Aspros… Jamás levantaría su puño contra él y menos a traición…-Sísifo le miro preocupado.-Bueno ya lo hizo antes… pero por una buena causa… pero me cuesta creerlo… Defteros además le tiene mucho respeto patriarca…

-Si lo sé…-Sage negó con la cabeza.- Parecía asustado… tenían que a verle visto… Salgan a buscarlo… Si esta en un estado de amnesia temporal… No es prudente que ande solo…-Todos los miembros de la orden asintieron y partieron en busca del caballero fugitivo.- Defteros que te paso. -Sage comenzó a caminar hacia la casa patriarcal.

_Casa de Aries._

-Abarcaremos más terreno si nos separamos…-Informo Aspros, una vez todos reunidos en la primera casa. Los demás asintieron, le parecía una idea sensata.-Chicos…tengan cuidado… Algo me dice que no dudara en atacarlos si le dan la oportunidad.

-Ese algo será el puñetazo… que tienes en la cara-Manigoldo sonrió burlón. Aspros le dedico una mirada asesina, por lo cual el otro se apresuro a abandonar el lugar. No vaya a ser que terminara con un puñetazo.

_Fronteras del santuario._

Degel revisaba esa zona, no creía que Defteros amnésico llegara tan lejos. Caminaba con cuidado, la verdad no creía que llegara tan lejos. Se sentó bajo un árbol y comenzó a leer el libro que traía consigo…

-CAMUS… MENOS MAL QUE TE ENCUENTRO…-al escuchar esa voz, tan conocida, levanto la vista del libro. ¿Camus? Se levanto y miro al caballero. Kanon le miro fijamente, había algo que no le cuadraba en esos ojos.- Camile… algo raro sucede con mi hermano.-Dijo… A no está muy mal de la cabeza, pensó Degel.

-Te están buscando…-Degel se levanto y se acerco al caballero.-Ven vamos… tenemos que volver al santuario…-Cuando paso junto a Defteros, sintió algo raro o mejor dicho sintió un poderoso golpe en la nuca, cayo aturdido al suelo.

-Si fueras él…-Dijo con un tono frio.-Jamás me perdonarías llamarte Camile… Sabiendo que es nombre de mujer en Francia…-Degel no podía moverse, el golpe había sido muy certero y había logrado el efecto deseado, paralizarle.- ¿Donde está Camus y mi hermano?-Degel le miro, que demonios le pasaba a Defteros. Por que actuaba así… El joven se puso alerta, para luego desaparecer en el bosque.

-Kardia…-Logro articular. No paso mucho hasta que el escorpión llego ante su amigo.

-¿Degel que te paso?-Pregunto entre divertido y sorprendido.- ¿Quien te dejo así…?

-Defteros… me ataco…-Logro articular. Kardia pasó un brazo de su amigo por encima de sus hombros.

-¿Def? Pero como hizo para paralizarte… Habla por cosmos si no eres capaz de articular palabras seguidas…-Le ordeno.

_-Me golpeo en el cuello, una parálisis total, se me pasara en un rato._

-¿Desde cuando Def realiza cosas tan elaboradas…? Te llevare a las doce casas…-Informo mientras se llevaba al joven paralizado de regreso. Kanon miraba todo subido en la rama de un árbol cercano. Cuando era pequeño se ocultaba en el bosque, era muy bueno trepando arboles… Nadie podría superarle en eso, tampoco a lo que significaba escabullirse. Debido a que tenía que permanecer oculto había descubierto cientos de caminos perdidos en el tiempo.

-¿Kardia?-Kanon frunció el entrecejo.-Porque me suena de algún lado ese nombre… Mejor voy a saber si los demás están igual…-Comenzó a moverse con sigilo por el bosque, sentía otro cosmos cercano.

_Sector de las sierras._

Albafika miraba todo el lugar atentamente, estaba seguro que no hallaría ahí a Defteros. Miro sobre su hombro de forma veloz. Le pareció ver una sombra, algo no iba bien… Se sentía acechado, Kanon le miraba.

-Dudo que Afro se halla hecho la permanente.-Le miro fijamente, no tenía ni su lunar…-Ese no es Afrodita… No soy tan idiota para jugar con los que engañan con su apariencia. -Comenzó a irse con cuidado. Algo no estaba bien ahí… nada estaba bien. A cada momento se asustaba más- Que demonios a sucedido con mis amigos…

_En uno de los arroyos que cruzan el santuario._

Regulus corría por el lugar, no había rastro de Defteros. El chico se detuvo en el arroyo para refrescarse. El viento le advirtió algo, su mirada felina se agudizo. Aun está desarrollando la habilidad de interpretar a la naturaleza, para poder comunicarse con su padre.

-Hasta que apareces-El muchacho se acerco a un árbol. Defteros estaba sentado en una rama cercana a la copa.-Nos tenias a todos preocupados…-Defteros agudizo la mirada y descendió de un salto.-Oye Def… ¿Qué pasa?-La mano de Defteros se cerró con fuerza en su cuello levantándole varios centímetros por encima del suelo-DEFTEROS ¿QUE HACES…?

-No te estoy apretando el cuello por lo tanto deja de patalear como niña.-Le dijo con una voz fría-¿En qué año estamos y cómo te llamas?

-Eh… Me conoces desde que soy pequeño, me llamo Regulus… ¿qué te pasa?

-Regulus… ¿En qué año estamos?-Regulus se lo dijo, Kanon le soltó, el menor se sobo el cuello. No le había lastimado, pero la sensación fue rara.-Tus compañeros son: Shion, Hasgart, Aspros, Manigoldo, Asmita, Dohko, Kardia, Sísifo, El Cid, Degel y Albafika….

-Sabes que si… para que preguntas.-El muchacho aun en el suelo le miro. Su compañero se puso a su altura y le miro a los ojos.- ¿Defteros?

-No me llamo Defteros. Mi nombre es Kanon… Kanon de Géminis, mi hermano gemelo se llama Saga.- Regulus le miro sorprendido.-Dime que ah sucedido aquí las últimas semanas…

-¿No deberías preguntarle a los más grandes?

-Dicen que los niños no mienten… y supongo que no mentiras. –Kanon le miro de una forma por la cual Regulus paso saliva- Te aseguro que no sería la primera vez que le rompo un par de huesos a un crio…

-Pues lo que se es…

_Casa de Aries._

El sol ya se había ocultado y "Defteros" llevaba más de 8 horas desaparecido. Todos, menos Regulus, estaban reunidos en la puerta de la primera casa…

-Paraliza a Degel…-El caballero de Acuario ya recuperado se masajeaba el cuello- Golpea a Aspros… y se esconde de nosotros…-El patriarca les miro- ¿Ven lo que pasa cuando juegan a esa cosa?

-Pero… Defteros jamás pudo haber aprendido eso…-Aspros miro algo desesperado al patriarca.-Se lo aseguro, yo lo sabría… Además no lo veo posible de mi hermano. Esta no son sus actitudes…

-Tiene razón…-Degel les miro-Me llamo Camus… No sé a qué viene ese nombre. Parecía preocupado por Aspros… Pero cuando vio que no le respondí a una prueba me paralizo.

-¿Cual?-Manigoldo le miro.

-Me llamo Camile… pensé que era una asociación del nombre Camus o un apodo cariñoso o algo así-Degel se acomodo los lentes.-Luego de paralizarme me dijo que Camus, jamás le perdonaría que le llamara Camile… Me pregunto por Camus y su hermano…

-¿Camus y su hermano? Pero si yo soy su hermano…-Aspros estaba desconcertado…-Que demonios le pasa…

-Lo que pasa que esta no es mi era…-Dijo una voz, Kanon llegaba luego de tener una larga charla con Regulus. Que le estaba preguntando vete a saber qué cosa.- Me pueden decir montón de idiotas que fue lo que hicieron para sacarme de mi siglo y traerme al peor de dos siglos atrás.-Los demás le miraron sorprendidos, incluso el patriarca, Defteros jamás hablaba de esa forma y mucho menos tenía esa mirada desafiante que cortaba como cuchillo.

-No eres mi hermano…-Aspros se le adelanto.- ¿Quién eres?

-Tu tampoco eres el mío… va lo eres, pero en otra época. –Kanon suspiro llamando a su paciencia.-Mi nombre es Kanon, soy el segundo caballero de Géminis… En el siglo XX.-Los demás le miraron sorprendido.-Ahora díganme que paso la noche anterior a que Defteros perdiera la conciencia y despertara yo aquí… Por el cachorro me dice que no estuvo presente.

-Estábamos jugando con una tabla de Guija y…-Comenzó Manigoldo, mientras el rostro de Kanon se ensombrecía.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿SON O SE HACEN LOS IDIOTAS…? ESA TABLA ESTABA ENCANTADA.-Les ladro, todos retrocedieron un par de pasos.- Hay son más idiotas de lo que pensaba… esa tabla esta maldita… No por nada estaba en un cofre, cerrado, con los sellos de Athena.-Bufo molesto, todos se miraron. Si Manigoldo había llegado hace un par de días con la tabla…-No estaba en un cofre sellado…-Los caballeros negaron con la cabeza.- ¿Nunca les dijeron que no jueguen con esas cosas?-Los caballero volvieron a negar con la cabeza.-Disculpen por el exabrupto…es que los idiotas me hacen rabiar...-Los caballeros hicieron cara de indignados. Mientras Regulus ahogaba la risa.

-Si tú, eres Kanon… -Aspros se le acerco con mirada preocupada-¿Dónde está mi hermano?

-Supongo que en mi cuerpo… Que no es lo más recomendable… -Kanon arqueo una ceja. Aspros le miro preocupado.

-Por qué dices eso…-Aspros le miro, Kanon solo se digno a arquear una ceja. Aspros sintió que la sangre le hervía y tomo a Kanon de la remera.- ¿Qué le puede pasar a mi hermano?

-Lo mismo que te puede pasar a ti si no me sueltas…-Kanon le tomo el brazo y lo estrello contra el suelo. Se le acerco y le susurro…-Me hice de varios enemigos durante las guerras santas. No puedo decirte más, te recuerdo que no debo alterar el futuro.-Aspros soltó un suspiro derrotado. Los demás le miraron sorprendidos. Ese chico se había movido muy rápido y había tumbado a uno de los más fuertes de la orden.

-Se entiende tu silencio… Pero tenemos que averiguar cómo regresarte…-Sage le miro, prefería al sumiso. –Degel, El cid y Sísifo vamos a inspeccionar la biblioteca… Veamos que encontramos… El resto… no comenta locuras.

-Con que de ahí saco esas palabras…-Murmuro por lo bajo Kanon, los demás le miraron. Sagitario, Acuario y Capricornio se fueron con el patriarca. El resto se quedo con Kanon. Manigoldo se acerco al joven.

-Soy…

-Manigoldo de Cáncer…-Kanon cerró los ojos.-Normalmente te estrecharía la mano y esperaría que te presentaras… Pero estoy viviendo una pesadilla de forma consciente. No esperen que sea simpático…-Kanon comenzó a caminar hacia Géminis.

-Huy al parecer Defteros se volvió todo lo contrario, a lo que es ahora, en un futuro… -Comento el sorprendido Albafika. Los demás asintieron.-Aspros ¿A donde vas?

-Ah Géminis… No es obvio.-Le espetó, para ir detrás de quien ocupaba temporalmente el cuerpo de su gemelo. Se parece, pero sus ojos son completamente distintos…- La mirada de Defteros, es muy distinta.

_Continuara…_


	3. Dulce sueño

**_Dulce sueño._**

Se movió en la cama, estaba terriblemente cómoda. Se acomodó un poco la frazada y siguió durmiendo, la cabeza le dolía en exceso. Pensó que así se sentiría cuando te partían un hacha en la cabeza, el dolor era algo insoportable. Pero esa cómoda cama, parecía invitarle a ignorar el dolor y seguir durmiendo. Se acomodó aun dormitando y siguió durmiendo, no estaba en su cama, eso lo sabía no era nada tonto. Si esa era la cama de Aspros, pues le pediría, si era posible, que le consiguiera un colchón igual de cómodo, si era posible claro. Había veces que no era posible obtener lo deseado, pero él estaba acostumbrado a conformarse con poco. Siguió durmiendo un rato más, varias horas más. Les despertó el frio tacto de una mano contra su frente y la voz Degel y la de su gemelo.

-Bueno, la fiebre ya le bajo…-informo el acuariano.-De eso no debemos preocuparnos…- Se movió dormido, justo que estaba disfrutando el sueño.

-Eso es lo que menos me preocupa, aún no sabemos qué fue lo que provoco el desmayo…-Lentamente se fue incorporando en la cama.-Valla ya…-su hermano dejo de hablar y le miró fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto Degel.

-Sus ojos… no…-Degel le miro, el comenzó a sentirse ligeramente asustado. ¿Qué tenían sus ojos? Se asustó más al ver a Degel abrir los ojos de forma desmesurada.

-Saga… desde cuando Kanon, tiene esa expresión en los ojos….-pregunto Degel, mientras volvía a su fría actitud.

-¿Por qué te llama Saga, Aspros? ¿Quién es Kanon?-Pregunto con voz calma Defteros.- ¿Qué le pasa a mis ojos? Yo los siento igual que siempre-Se miró la mano.-Veo bien…

-Ve a buscar al antiguo maestro y al patriarca.-Ordeno Saga, ese de ahí no era Kanon. Con solo mirarle se daba cuenta, físicamente era Kanon, pero esa mirada. Llena de calma, duda e ¿Inocencia? Si lo que demostraba esa mirada era inocencia en pequeños rasgos… no era la mirada de su hermano. Kanon tenía una expresión seria en los ojos, una mirada que cortaba como cuchillo, que delataba lo astuto que era realmente y también un poco de su arrogancia. Se acercó al joven que le miraba entre dudoso y temeroso.- ¿Recuerdas cómo te llamas?-el otro parpadeo un par de veces.

-Defteros.-Saga abrió de forma desmesurada los ojos. Defteros había sido el nombre de Kanon en la anterior guerra santa.- ¿Aspros te sientes bien estas pálido?-El joven se paró y ayudo a Saga sentarse. En eso presto atención a la habitación. Había unos extraños objetos que le eran por completo desconocidos (léase televisor, computadora, equipo de audio y todos esos chiches), esa no era su habitación.- ¿Dónde estoy?

-Vaya Kanon, ya despertaste.-Dijo una conocida voz a sus espaldas. Dohko entraba por demás sonriente-Nos tenías preocupados a todos.-En eso miro los ojos del joven, esa mirada… le recordaba a una persona que no había visto desde hace más de 200 años.- ¿Def?

-¿Dohko que es este lugar…? ¿Por qué me llamas Kanon?-pregunto el joven.

-Shion… Tenemos un problema bien grande aquí…-En eso entro Shion con la túnica del patriarca…-Defteros siéntate, si estas parado de seguro te rompes la cabeza… Lo que te vamos a decir de seguro te sonara hilarante e imposible.-Defteros no le sacaba la vista al "joven" Shion, Dohko le estaba informando al actual pontífice la situación real.

-Shion... ¿Por qué llevas las ropas de Sage...?-Pregunto el chico.- ¿Que sucede?-Se sentó en la cama, algo en esa situación le ponía muy nervioso.

-Mira Defteros...-Dohko le miro.-Este no es el siglo XVIII... estamos en el siglo XX...-Defteros abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada.-Ese no este tu cuerpo... es el de Kanon de Géminis, tu reencarnación en esta era... Por qué Shion y yo somos jóvenes es otra historia...

-Pero entonces...-Miro a Saga bastante entristecido.-Él no es mi hermano.

-Sí y No...-Shion le miro.-Él es Saga, la reencarnación de Aspros en esta era... Por lo tanto es tu hermano, pero con otra personalidad...

-mmm... ¿Qué es lo que paso?-pregunto luego de un buen rato de silencio Defteros, aún seguía con esa mirada entristecida y melancólica. A Saga le hacía sentir pena por el... Era tan distinto a Kanon... si fuera su hermano ya estaría planeando alguna forma de sacar ventaja o como ponerse a resguardo.

-¿Aquí? Mande a llamar a Kanon y al caballero de Sagitario... Cuando le estaba por informar de su nueva misión... Se desmayó y ahora estas tú, aquí.-Informo Shion. Defteros parpadeo un par de veces...-¿Qué fue lo último que sucedió en...-lo pensó un poco-En el siglo XVIII?

-Estábamos por jugar con la tabla de guija... bueno estábamos jugando.-el muchacho les miro a los ojos sin muestra de remordimiento ni nada, era una mirada sincera.- Les dije que no me parecía una buena idea... jugar con ella.-Los cuatro caballeros del siglo XX se miraron...-¿Qué pasa?

-Pues... si es la tabla de Guija que creo...-comenzó el Acuario-Es la que encontramos hace unas semanas... sellada en el sótano de Cáncer.

-Estaba seguro que esa letra me era familiar...-Dohko cerró los ojos.-Era la letra de Manigoldo... "NO IMPORTA SI SE DESPIERTA HADES, NUNCA HABRÁN ESTA CAJA" muy propio de él esas palabras...

-¿La abrieron?-pregunto Defteros.

-Le echamos una mirada...-Dijo Shion.- Le renovamos los sellos de Athena... por algo tenia esas palabras escritas. -Shion le miro un momento para luego cerrar los ojos- la tabla está sellada de nuevo... Creo que recuerdo ese día...

-Noche, su ilustrisima.-Le corrigió Defteros. Los cuatro le miraron-Perdona Shion... Ahora eres el patriarca, tengo que tratarte con respeto.

_-Es más educado que Kanon._-comento Camus sorprendido.

_-Él es todo lo contrario a Kanon..._-informo Dohko.-_Por eso me sorprende a veces el carácter de Kanon. Defteros es muy manso... muy educado. Mientras este Defteros aquí, olvídate de discusiones absurdas Saga. Defteros no te va a replicar nada ni cuestionar tus decisiones.-El caballero de Géminis abrió de forma desmesurada los ojos._

_-¿No más peleas? ¿No me va a replicar nada? ¿Me va a obedecer sin replicar nada o pedirme algo a cambio?_

_-Sí, así de mazno es Defteros._-le informo Shion.

_-Se me cumplió un sueño._-dijo al fin Saga.

-¿Que son esas cosas?-pregunto Defteros mientras observaba los chiches tecnológicos de Kanon.

-Saga, Defteros es como un bebe en esta época-Shion le miro-CUÍDALO... no metas la pata como hiciste con Kanon...-El caballero de Géminis asintió.-Por precaución... Def, no salgas de la casa de Géminis y si lo haces, sal solo con Saga...-El joven asintió sin replicar.-Me están raro que no me replique...-Shion les miro y salió de la habitación.

-Camus... Solo tú y Saga deben saber de Defteros... Para los demás es Kanon... Traten de mantener la apariencia todo el tiempo posible.-Dohko les miro.-Traten de enseñarle a ser Kanon... Si los demás se enteran habrá problemas.

-¿Por qué tanto cuidado?-Pregunto Defteros algo dudoso.

-Por que Kanon tiene muchos enemigos fuera del santuario y los chicos tienen a veces la lengua muy suelta...-Le dijo Dohko.-En otras palabras... Trata de seguirles el juego... Si preguntan por Kanon-Miro a Saga.-Diles que se siente mal, trata de seguir con las rutinas típicas...

-Eso es fácil, lo único que hacemos juntos es: entrenar y cenar... el resto del tiempo Kanon hace lo que le viene en gana-informo Saga-Tienes que leer mucho.-Miro a Defteros.- Kanon sabe de muchas cosas... y maneja muy bien la elocuencia...

-¿Enserio?-Camus le miro. Que Kanon era una persona elocuente lo sabía, pero no le hacía un gran lector.-A por cierto me llamo Camus, soy el caballero de Acuario.-le tendió la mano que cordialmente Defteros le estrecho.

-Sí, aunque no lo creas... Kanon es muy aficionado a la lectura... Cuando paso lo de don sardina...-Miro a los otros para que entendiera de que hablaba.-Kanon se dedicó a estudiar sobre todo lo que podía... Sabe mucho, aunque jamás lo demuestra. No puedo ganarle una pelea de temas de conocimientos, porque sabe un montón...

-Ahora que mencionaste a don sardina...-Dohko le miro.-Hay que tener cuidado con él y con el flautista... Los otros cinco no molestaran... pero esos dos...-Hizo una mueca. A todo esto Defteros les miraba como no entendiendo-También hay que tener cuidado con los guerreros de don jugo... Esos juraron devolverle el favor... principalmente el uniceja...

-¿Me dicen que pasa?-pregunto Defteros completamente perdido en la conversación.

-De nada... luego te explicamos.-le dijo Camus con una media sonrisa.-Iré a ver... en mi biblioteca si encuentro algo... Degel dejo muchos escritos muy bien documentados sobre los días en el santuario... del siglo XVIII.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-Camus volteo y le miro sorprendido. La anterior reencarnación de Kanon ofreciendo su ayuda. Miro a Dohko y luego a Saga.-Supongo que no hay ningún mal...

-Les acompaño... Veamos que encontramos en esos libros.-Saco un poco de ropa de un armario, ropa de entrenamiento, y se la tendió a Defteros-Mi hermano cuando está en el santuario normalmente anda con estas ropas...

-Gracias...-les miro-Si no les molesta... ¿pueden salir para que pueda cambiarme?-los otros tres asintieron y salieron al pasillo.

-Nada que ver a Kanon...-dijo Saga.-Normalmente nos echaría con palabras menos educadas...-Defteros salió al poco tiempo del cuarto.- ¿Listo?-el gemelo asintió.

-En el camino deberíamos informarle de algunas cosas de los chicos…-comenzó Dohko mientras salía de la casa.-Es mejor que les conozca un poco, ustedes le pondrán al tanto luego en Acuario… Nadie pisa la biblioteca de Camus…

-¿Por qué es eso?-Defteros le miro-Degel siempre nos alienta a pasar a leer a su biblioteca… mientras cuidemos los manuscritos, él no tiene problema de que estemos por ahí.

-No es que yo no quiera que entren a mi biblioteca-Camus le miro serio-Es que los otros son "alérgicos" a los libros.

-¿Alérgicos?-Defteros le miro- ¿Los libros producen alergias?-Los caballeros, inclusive Camus, tuvieron que hacer una fuerza sobre humana para no reír ante la pregunta.

-No es una ironía "Kanon"… quiere decir que los otros no son amantes de la lectura.-Le informo Dohko, el joven geminiano le miro y luego asintió. Tendría que acostumbrarse que le llamaran Kanon.

_Casa de Cáncer._

Para alivio de los tres caballeros del siglo XX, las caras que habían estado presente en la cuarta casa hacía rato habían sido removidas. Todo estaba bien, ya casi llegaban a la salida estaban seguros que Mascara no estaba hasta que…

-TE AGARRE…-Mascara tomo por la espalda a Defteros y comenzó a revolverle el pelo.-Mira que nos preocupaste a todos tonto…-soltó una risa burlona, mientras Defteros miraba a los otros tres como no entendiendo.

_-Él es Mascara._-le informo Dohko.-Mascara Mortal, suéltalo-Ordeno Dohko. El cáncer no le soltó, pero para alivio del gemelo le dejo de revolver el pelo.- Kanon no se siente bien y tiene que reportarse con Athena.

-Mascara, suéltame por favor.-Pidio educadamente Defteros, el otro le soltó algo sorprendido. Saga, Dohko y Camus hicieron un esfuerzo sobre humano para que el miedo no se les hiciera presente en el rostro.

-Sin duda debes estar mal viejo.-Mascara le miro preocupado.-Para que me pidas que te suelte con un por favor en vez que con un golpe…-el caballero de cáncer negó con la cabeza- Deberías dejar que Kanon descanse, Saga.

-Si supongo…-Saga tomo a Defteros del brazo y un poco más se lo lleva volando de ahí.-Tienes que ser más cuidadoso, Mascara tiene razón, él y Kanon juegan a lo bruto… Debiste quitártelo de encima a penas te cayó encima.

-Perdona, no volverá a pasar.-Le informo el géminis "menor".

-Tuvimos que haber tenido cuidado todos…-Dijo Dohko.-Def pudo haberse puesto en evidencia, menos mal que Mascara no es muy listo.-Camus asintió a modo de respuesta. Mientras seguían subiendo hasta Leo. Con algo de suerte Aioria estaría entrenando con Aioros.

_Cocina de Cáncer._

-Me pregunto si Saga le habrá hecho el satán imperial a Kanon o le borro la memoria accidentalmente…-el caballero tomaba una cerveza mientras observaba la nada misma.-No me trago eso de que esta así por que se siente mal… Incluso con 40° de fiebre me da pelea…-cerro los ojos recordando la última vez que Kanon estuvo en cama. Entre ellos dos, el gato pulgoso y el bicho dieron vuelta el cuarto del géminis.-No sin duda ese de ahí no era Kanon… y si es él. Saga al fin se deschavetó y le hizo el satan imperial, por eso actúa raro...

_Casa de Virgo._

Por suerte para ellos, uno de los mayores problemas no se hallaba en su casa. Por lo tanto pasaron por Leo explicándole a Defteros quien era el que cuidaba esa casa y como era de carácter. También Saga le explico que Kanon y el guardián de Leo se llevaban bien y solían mandarse alguna que otra en compañía del guardián de Escorpio. Shaka estaba meditando en posición de flor de loto, por lo cual decidieron pasar sin molestarle.

-¿No me lo piensan presentar?-Pregunto cuando pasaron junto a él. Todos sintieron que el cuerpo se paralizaba-Antiguo maestro, usted sabe que yo se guardar la forma lo mismo que secretos de importancia.-Los caballeros volvieron, Virgo les había atrapado. Por alguna razón Defteros se alegraba de ello.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Defteros… soy…

-La anterior reencarnación de Kanon-El rubio embozo una ligera sonrisa y descendió de la plataforma en forma de flor de loto-Yo soy Shaka, reencarnación de Asmita de Virgo en este siglo. Un placer conocerte.-le estrecho la mano al gemelo-Una recomendación…-dijo cuando se dirigía a meditar de nuevo-Cuando pases por Escorpio, no dejes que Milo te vea a los ojos.

-¿Milo esta en escorpio?-Saga paso saliva, eso no era nada bueno-A esta hora seguramente está durmiendo… es muy temprano para él. Estoy seguro que ayer se fue de fiesta con Mascara y Afrodita…

-Estaría durmiendo, si el patriarca no le hubiera despertado hace media hora atrás.-Camus se puso pálido al escuchar las palabras del rubio- Milo será toda una prueba, si logran engañarlo a él. –Cosa que dudo, agrego para si- Podrán engañar al resto.

-¿Qué pasa con ese tal Milo?-Defteros miro la expresiones de pánico, miedo y duda de sus acompañantes- ¿Qué hay de malo con él?

-Milo de Escorpio…-Saga le miro-Es una de las personas que más conoce a mi hermano, será difícil engañarle. Trata de ignorarle o de mirarle a los ojos. Es muy impulsivo y te acara si sospecha que sucede algo extraño.

-¿Ese tal Milo es como Kardia?-Miro a Dohko, quien negó con la cabeza.

-Kardia es más impulsivo e infantil que Milo. Él es más astuto y piensa bien sus acciones aunque las realice siguiendo un impulso.-Dohko miro a los ojos al géminis.-Te lo aseguro, mucho no son como tú y yo les conocemos. Milo es más maduro que Kardia y es bastante piadoso en algunas ocasiones.

-Espero que este de buenas hoy…-murmuro Saga- Camus mantenle entretenido mientras pasamos por Escorpio.

-Eso intentare...-Dijo Camus-Por alguna razon, siempre sabe cuando quiero que no se de cuenta de algo.

Pasaron tranquilamente por libra, y se detubieron en la entrada de escorpio.

-Que Athena nos ayude...-murmuro Saga.-Vamos.

_Continuara._


	4. Siempre el mismo

_Siempre el mismo._

Aspros miraba fijamente a Kanon, que tenía los ojos cerrados, sintió que alguien le ponía la mano en el hombro. Cuando volteo se encontró con el sonriente Sísifo.

-Sé cómo te sientes…-le dijo calmado Sísifo.-Pero… recuperaremos a tu hermano… Defteros estará de regreso… antes que te des cuenta.

-Pues yo ya me di cuenta y ese de ahí no parece mi hermano…-Le dijo el muy "alegre" Aspros.

-¿Y si tratas de hablar con él?-Pregunto Sísifo, mientras comenzaba a empujarlo suavemente.-Ven vamos hablar con él…-Aspros iba a replicar algo, pero justo en ese momento el alegre Regulus se acerco a Kanon.

-Hola-Kanon abrió los ojos y le miro.- ¿Estas triste?-pregunto el chico inocentemente.

-Sí, te respondo te miento.-Le informo Kanon, para luego cerrar los ojos.

-¿Por qué mentirías?-pregunto Regulus mirándole con sus curiosos ojos azules.

-Por que no me gusta decir, la verdad, de mis emociones…-informo secamente.

-Pero ¿por qué?

-Eres más curioso que Aioria…-mascullo por lo bajo.

-¿Quién es Aioria?-Kanon le miro fijamente.-Prometo dejar de preguntar- sonrió con inocencia. Siempre que sonreía así conseguía lo que quería.

-Aioria es el caballero de Leo en mi época…-Informo Kanon zanjando la situación.

-¿Cómo es?-pregunto el curioso menor, ganándose una mirada helada.- ¿Qué?

-Prometo dejar de preguntar-Sísifo y Aspros hicieron muecas de sorpresa. Kanon era el primero en cortarle las preguntas a Regulus.-Si no sabes cumplir promesas no las hagas…-La cara de Regulus se contrajo en una mueca de desilusión.

-No te pareces en nada a Defteros…-le dijo Regulus un tanto molesto, sus encantos infantiles no servían con ese sujeto.

-Que bueno, no me gusta ser la copia de nadie.-le dijo burlón Kanon.

-Me comienzo a preguntar… como es que nos llevamos en un futuro…-Aspros se acerco y le miro fijamente.

-Si te dijera…-Kanon le dedico una mirada helada.-Mi generación se perdería más de una grata sorpresa…-Aspros, Regulus y Sísifo parpadearon un poco confundidos.

-Eso suena a que se mandaron varias juntas…-Kardia llegaba en compañía de Degel… detrás de ellos caminaba Manigoldo.

-En realidad varias, separadas…-informo cortante Kanon.-Yo hice lo mío y mi hermano lo suyo.

-Me suena que si se mandaron alguna…-Manigoldo soltó una risa burlona. Kanon le miro… Si supieras lo que hicimos… ya me estarían matando, pensó.

-Bueno… si me disculpan…-Kanon comenzó a irse.-Me incomoda que me vean como un bicho raro.

-¿Cómo un qué?-Pregunto Degel.

-Ignora lo que dije…-informo Kanon, salió de Géminis y se subió al techo.-Por lo menos… las estrellas son las mismas…

-¿Te preocupan… tus amigos?-Kanon cerró los ojos algo molesto.

-Cuando alguien se aleja de un grupo… es porque quiere algo de tranquilidad…-le informo algo molesto.

-Oye… te pregunte bien.-Aspros se sentó junto a él.

-No les voy a decir que les extraño porque es patético…-Soltó un suspiro, sabía que los otros también habían subido al techo (Sísifo, Regulus, Degel, Manigoldo y Kardia)-Pero si… ver sus caras y saber que no son ellos… no ayuda mucho.

-Te llevas bien con nosotros… en tu tiempo-Regulus se sentó junto a Kanon, a la diestra de este…-Parece que si nos extrañas…

-Pues tengo que reconocer que extraño algo al bipolar de mi hermano, al cangrejo psicópata, al gato pulgoso, al bicho seductor, al intento de Cupido y al mago de los hielos...-Soltó un suspiro resignado sin apartar los ojos de las estrellas.

-¿El bipolar de mi hermano?-Aspros arqueo una ceja.

-¿Cangrejo psicópata?-Manigoldo pregunto algo molesto.

-GATO PULGOSO….-exclamo indignado Regulus.

-¿bicho seductor?-Kardia arqueo una ceja divertido. -jeje si, sin duda soy terrible con las damas…

-¿Por qué intento de Cupido…?-Sísifo puso cara dolida, le habían llamado arquerito… Pero jamás intento de Cupido.

-Mago de los hielos…-Degel embozo una pequeña sonrisa.-Que curioso apodo.

-No les pienso responder eso…-Kanon cerró los ojos.-Y gato pulgoso es de cariño… no eres un pulgoso…-Miro a Regulus quien hizo una pequeña mueca.

-Pues me queda la duda con "el bipolar de mi hermano…"-Aspros le miro…-Parece que nos llevamos muy bien-Comento ironico.

-Hemos tenido nuestras buenas riñas…-Kanon le miro.-Como te habrás dado cuenta, no suelo ser muy simpático a veces… Y mi hermano siempre quiso tener control sobre mi… por desgracia nunca tuvo esa suerte…

-¿Que tu hicieras lo que te ordenaba…?-Kardia miro divertido a Aspros.- Olvídate de ver a Defteros… con lo sumiso que es… no lo vas a dejar volver jamás…

-Tendré mis buenas riñas con Saga…-Kanon miro molesto a Kardia ese comentario, no sabía porque, le había dolido.-Pero se como es… Por más que ahora tenga el hermano que siempre soñó, y yo de este tonto no me puedo quejar, no me cambiaria…-cerro los ojos.-Como tampoco yo lo cambiaria a él...

-¿Que Aspros no te moleste te agrada?-pregunto Sísifo.-Aspros está acostumbrado a que Defteros no moleste, por eso no te molesta…

-Pues yo estoy acostumbrado a mis compañeros que no se quedan quietos un segundo… y a un hermano inseguro…-Kanon suspiro.-Que sean tan tranquilos me pone nervioso…-Kardia y Manigoldo se miraron ¿Tranquilos?

-Oye… si nosotros te parecemos tranquilos…-Regulus le miro-No me quiero imaginar cómo serán tus camaradas… Porque Kardia y Manigoldo siempre están haciendo locuras…

-Dudo que Kardia todas las noches haga fiesta en su templo y que Manigoldo juegue al golf con cráneos…-soltó en un bufido de resignación… Al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se mordió la lengua… No por lo que dijo de Milo, sino porque acaba de revelar algo muy importante de Mascara. Los otros se miraron, no sabían que era eso del golf… Pero a varios le pico la duda con respecto ah…

-¿Fiesta todas las noches en Escorpio?-Sísifo le miro sorprendido…- ¿Hablas en serio?-Kanon completamente aliviado, asintió.- ¿Así es Kardia en tu tiempo?

-No, se están haciendo una idea errónea…-Kanon les miro por encima del hombro.-Es una forma de decir, a Mi…-se mordió la lengua casi dice el nombre de su camarada- a Escorpio le gusta las fiestas, pero es uno de los astutos y leales de la orden, es algo impulsivo, pero no es mala persona. Sabe cuando y como actuar.-Todos se dieron cuenta que el "Mi" no era de un pronombre, sino que formaba parte del nombre de la reencarnación de Kardia…

-¿Como se llama Kardia en tu época?-Regulus le miro curioso-Yo me llamo Aioria… por lo tanto no puedes mentir… ni afectara mucho que nos digas el nombre de Escorpio…-Kanon le miro fijo.

-¿Tienes ojos azules?-pregunto sorprendido… no se había dado cuenta de eso.

-Eh si…-Regulus arqueo una ceja.- ¿Por qué?

-Por que Aioria los tiene… verdes…-Al oír esto Sísifo abrió bien grande los ojos.

-¿VERDES?-Ilias tenía ojos verdes, Sísifo sintió la emoción en su cuerpo... Otra vez estaría con Ilias…- ¿El caballero de Leo tiene ojos verdes…?-Kanon asintió…-Entonces él es la reencarnación de mi hermano Ilias… No de Regulus…-Kanon embozo una pequeña y fugas sonrisa.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada…-Es que se invirtió la situación, es tu reencarnación la que se murió no él… Pensó para sí.- Pues supongo que ahí se completa mi duda con respecto a tus ojos…-Kanon cerró los ojos, no quería seguir hablando, apartar se le antojaba algo dulce. Pero dudaba que existieran los caramelos en esa época… y si existían, no creía que Defteros tuviera un centenar de ellos escondidos en una caja de zapatos. No pudo contenerse al pensar como se alborotaría el caballero cuando probara los caramelos… Su risa le llamo la atención a sus acompañantes.-Sácame una duda…-Miro a Aspros sentado a su izquierda- ¿Saben lo que son los caramelos?-Contuvo la risa, sabia cual era la respuesta. Había oído hablar de algo llamado caramelo, pero jamás le había probado…-Entonces Defteros jamás los probo…-embozo una sonrisa sardónica.-Espero que Saga se dé cuenta de eso y haga desaparecer todo los caramelos o tu hermano estará incontrolable…-le miro serio- ¿ Saben lo que es la adrenalina?

-Eh leído de ella.-Informo Degel, al parecer era el único que sabía.- ¿Tu de donde la conoces?

-Es un conocimiento universal… todos en mi tiempo sabemos lo que es.-Informo Kanon, ante la sorprendida cara de Degel.- Pues… los caramelos en exceso… la aumentan.-El caballero de Acuario abrió en exceso los ojos-Dudo que Defteros sea capaz de controlarse… yo que estoy acostumbrado a comer caramelos a veces me es difícil dejar de comerlos… Normalmente, con Saga, dejamos de comer cuando se acerca el patriarca…-Cerro los ojos y embozo una sonrisa… había veces que con Saga compraban bolsas de caramelos y se sentaban en la entrada de la casa a comer… Cuando Shion se acercaba escondían la bolsa debajo del casco de Saga…-No nos deja comer muchas cosas a dulces, a ninguna de las ordenes… Me pregunto a que viene eso… Nunca nos descontrolamos tanto, para que prohibiera el consumo masivo de caramelos…

-¿Son malos los caramelos?-Pregunto Sisifo quien se había sentado… Los demás algo cansado de estar parados también lo habían hecho.

-No, son malos si te comes tres kilos juntos, pero si comes algunos no…-Kanon se encogió de hombros.-Son azúcar… dulces.

-¿Azúcar?-Regulus le miro curioso- ¿Los caramelos se hacen con azúcar?-Kanon asintió, no solo con azúcar, tenían otros componentes, pero si principalmente era azúcar.-Me veo tentado de probarlos…

-Te convidaría… pero me los olvide en Géminis…-Le dijo burlón. Regulus iba acotar porque no iba a buscarlos, pero se dio cuenta que el caballero le tomaba el pelo y saltó un bufido molesto. Los más grandes ahogaron una risa. Kanon se la estaba pasando bien molestando al chico.

-Hay que mala suerte que no podamos probar esa cosa…-Kardia puso cara afligida. Kanon le miro, casi dice que sabia preparar caramelo para los postres… Pero creyó prudente no hacerlo. Podría haber problemas… aunque pensándolo bien… Embozo una sonrisa burlona, pero guardo silencio.- ¿A qué viene esa cara?

-Ah nada…-Se excuso-Cosas mías… Tú tienes problemas en el corazón, no es prudente que consumas esas cosas… Mejor confórmate con las manzanas…

-¿Cómo sabes que a Kardia le gusta las manzanas?-Degel le miro sorprendido.

-Milo tiene la despensa llena de manzanas.-Hizo una mueca, se le había escapado cierto detalle. Los demás le miraron triunfantes, se le había escapado un nombre.

-¿Milo?-Kardia arqueo una ceja.-que nombre raro… pero entre todo no es tan feo como esperaba

-Varios piensan que el nombre le queda bien… Su significado es perfecto para el carácter de Milo…-Kanon se encogió de hombros, él sabia el por qué el nombre le quedaba bien al caballero de Escorpio… Había sido digno del significado del nombre del octavo guardián.

-¿Qué significa?-pregunto curioso Manigoldo… se burlaría de Kardia no importara lo que significara el nombre.

-Misericordia o persona misericordiosa…-Le informo, Manigoldo prefirió guardarse los comentarios. Tal vez Kardia había cambiado mucho en su nueva vida.

-Oye…-Regulus le miro curioso- Esa cosa que se llama caramelo… ¿Cómo es?

-Mira niño, si tuviera caramelos… por lo que me contaron de ti-Kanon le miro de reojo-Jamás te lo daría… se como altera a las personas…-Yo me canse de poner a los de bronce sumamente alborotados con caramelos… pensó para sí… También le había dado caramelos a Kiki, ese cuando comía se doblemente se alborotaba. Recordaba que a veces Mu tenía que perseguir al crio porque estaba incontrolable.

-¿Como sabes el efecto que tendrá sobre Regulus, si él nunca lo probo…?-Degel le miro, se sentía por demás curioso de saber los efectos del caramelo sobre las personas.- Como sabes si ninguno de nosotros lo probo antes…

-No pienso a ponerme a preparar caramelo para saber cómo reaccionan a él…-Dijo un tanto molesto, pero por dentro se reía más no poder-No quiero que me echen la bronca luego… por que hice caramelo y ustedes se alborotaron…-Todos le miraron y embozaron una ligera sonrisa…-¿Qué?-pregunto fingiendo ignorancia.

-¿Sabes preparar caramelo?-Kardia le miro, mientras sonreía peligrosamente, Kanon paso saliva.- Supongo que eso es un si…

-Creo que mejor bajo… está haciendo frío y me voy a enfermar…-Aspros le agarro del brazo, tiro de el y lo hizo caer sentado.

-Oye…

-Cuando se hace una pregunta, por educación se responde…-Le informo este tranquilo.

-Sssss….si se… ¿ahora me sueltas?-Aspros le miro de reojo. Kanon seguía fingiendo que realmente no quería hacerlo. Para su suerte el ingenuo de Aspros, acostumbrado a que su hermano no era mal intencionado, se lo creyó.-Prometo no salir corriendo…-dijo al fin, Aspros le soltó, Kanon se apresuro a abandonar el techo de Géminis y salir corriendo hacia las casas inferiores.

-¿Pero qué…?-Aspros se levanto algo sorprendido al igual que esto-Claro me olvidaba… este no es Defteros…

-Jamás hace lo que su hermano le ordena…-Manigoldo hizo cara afligida, para luego sonreír burlón.- Teníamos que haberlo supuesto… vamos por él… si sabe preparar caramelo… No lo pienso dejar en paz hasta que lo prepare…-Manigoldo en compañía de Kardia y Regulus fueron detrás de Kanon. Los otros tres se miraron.

-Creo que por precaución deberíamos seguirles…-Informo Sísifo, los otros dos asintieron.- Por precaución solamente…-Repitió cuando bajaban del techo. No iban a ir por que quisieran comer del caramelo, que el gemelo se vería obligado a preparar, una vez que los otros tres le agarraran (ni ellos se lo creen).

Casa de Géminis.

Kanon reía a más no poder al ver a los seis caballeros ir tras él. Miraba todo desde una de las ventanas laterales… Les había hecho una ilusión de él… para que creyeran que realmente estaba escapando para las casas inferiores. Cuando realmente se había quedado detrás de un pilar de la entrada. Se dirigió a la cocina, quería husmear un poco en la casa ahora que estaba solo. Cuando paso cerca de la biblioteca, recordó algo fue a la cocina y tomo un cuchillo. Volvió a la biblioteca y saco unos libros… Comenzó a raspar la piedra dejando un mensaje. Sabía que Saga lo vería, estaban arreglando la biblioteca de Géminis… Lo habían dejado a medio hacer… justo en esa zona. Sabía que Saga lo vería, contaba con eso. Volvió la cocina y vio una cacerola… Comenzó a revisar la despensa de Géminis… sonrió con burla al encontrar azúcar.

-¿Quieren caramelo? Les daré caramelo chicos…-Se preparo un poco de caramelo para sí mismo y le unto un poco en un pan que hallo. Sin duda sentir algo dulce era todo un placer. Sintió dos cosmos entrar a Géminis, pero no les prestó atención, y siguió preparando un poco de caramelo… era algo molesto cocinar a leña. Pero no importaba el caramelo se hacía igual y emitía un olor exquisito…

-¿Qué es lo que produce ese rico olor?-Pregunto una calmada voz. Kanon no pudo evitar embozar una pequeña sonrisa, pero sí que los dioses son piadosos… Pensó el sonriente Géminis.

-Caramelo… estoy preparando un poco para comer con pan…-Informo como si nada el caballero.

-Emite un olor muy dulzón para mi gusto…-Informo fríamente El cid, los dioses son doblemente piadosos… o doblemente jodones, pensó.

-Si… es dulzón, pero vale la pena soportar el olor a cambio de saborear esta delicia…-Comento mientras iba a buscar unas manzanas… Ya que iba a embriagar a un par con azúcar… había que hacerlo con estilo. Volvió con las manzanas y busco unos palitos de brocheta, por suerte los había.

-¿para qué son las manzanas?-pregunto algo curioso Asmita.

-El caramelo con manzanas es muy rico… Mi maestro nos lo solía preparar cuando realizábamos bien los ejercicios…-eso no era mentira, una ligera sonrisa de nostalgia se presento en sus labios.

-Quisiera saber que tan rico es...-comento Asmita, probar no le mataría.

-No creo que sea prudente...-Kanon les miro, no era prudente.-Segun tengo entendido no están acostumbrados a consumir azúcar... Yo comí un poco de caramelo con pan… y ya me tiembla un poco el pulso…-Kanon se miro la mano-Eso es claro que Defteros jamás comió caramelo, su organismo no está acostumbrado…

-¿Su qué?-Pregunto algo confundido El Cid.

-Su cuerpo… no soporta el azúcar, de la misma forma que la soporta mi cuerpo…-Informo Kanon, ahora que lo pensaba mejor. Tal vez no sería prudente probar la bromita con esos dos… Mejor se lo hacía a solo Aspros.

-Comeremos un poco… si notamos que algo raro pasa dejamos de comer…-informo el sonriente Asmita

-Te puedo asegurar que te será imposible… dejar de comer.-Kanon les miro, algo le impedía hacerle esa canallada al Virgo.- El azúcar es adictiva... si no estas acostumbrados le hará mal... se sentirían imperactivos un rato largo y luego terminaran agotados.

-Si causa eso... ¿Por que la comes?-Pregunto sencillamente El Cid. Kanon se encogió de hombros.

-Costumbre supongo...-Dijo mientras se preparaba una manzana ancaramelada.-y nostalgia... me trae buenos recuerdos...

-No hay alguna forma de probarla sin que los efectos sean tan fuertes...-Kanon lo pensó un poco.

-Tal ves si le pones poco caramelo y la comes despacio... no sientas todo tan de golpe.

-Pues dejame probar tu hipotesis-Asmita sonrio, Kanon algo resignado le dio una manzana acaramelada al rubio sujeta con un palito de brocheta. Asmita le dio una pequeña mordida.-Esta rica... nunca había saboreado algo así...-le dio otra pequeña mordida. El Cid le miro, le había entrado la curiosidad, Kanon no tenia nada en contra de Shura... Por que le haría una canallada al pobre El Cid. Le preparo una manzana con poco caramelo y se la tenido. Por precaución Kanon se preparo una con las mismas condiciones, no quería ser un imperactivo. Al El Cid le sorprendió el sabor no recordaba haber comido otra cosa que se le asemejara en sabor. Los caballeros estuvieron comiendo despacio las manzanas...

-Siento un extraño cosquilleo...-informo Asmita cuando llevaban un rato comiendo las mismas manzanas.- Es curioso

-Eso lo causa el azúcar...-informo Kanon.-Les sugiero que apenas terminen de comer esas manzanas, vayan a hacer algo de entrenamiento físico... Van a tener mucha energía de sobra...-Asmita asintio, también El Cid. El gemelo no parecía tan mala persona después de todo.

-Sacame una duda...-Asmita sonrio suavemente- ¿Pensabas alterar a la mitad de la orden con el azúcar?-Pregunto algo divertido, Kanon abrió los ojos no creía que le agarran.

-No a toda la orden, solo se lo iba a hacer a Aspros, Regulus y Manigoldo... y tal vez a Sisifo...-Reconocio, El Cid le miro, no le cayo muy en gracia la idea. Asmita soltó una pequeña risa.

-¿Por que no a Degel y Kardia? juraría que estaban con vos hace un rato largo...

-Kardia tiene problemas de corazón, jamás le daría azúcar y Degel parecía curioso de saber los efectos del caramelo en sus camaradas...-Reconcio.-No soy tan malo como para darle algo que podría causarle un daño severo a escorpión.

-Por lo menos piensas lo que ibas a hacer-El Cid se encogió de hombros.

-Una pequeña broma no mata a nadie...-Se encogio de hombros.-Pero por las dudas es mejor saber a quien se le hace la broma... Tengo mis limites.-Informo Kanon, El Cid sonrío ligeramente por lo menos reconocía que sabia lo que hacia.

-Pues si quieres sacarte las ganas de hacer una broma pesada...-El Cid miro sorprendido a Asmita.-Ahi vienen Aries y Libra...- Kanon no pudo evitar embozar una pequeña sonrisa. Atraidos por el curioso aroma, los dos jóvenes se acercaron a la cocina hallando al singular trío.

-¿Que comen?-pregunto el chino.

-Se llama manzana acaramelada...-Informo Kanon, fingiendo como los mejores, indiferente. El Cid con su tipica exprecion seria miro de reojo a Kanon. Como era capaz de mantenerse asi de serio.

-Podemos provar...

-Aganlo bajo su propio riesgo...-Kanon les preparo las manzanas y se las dios. Sabia que los maestro no tenían problema con la glucosa en sangre, por lo tanto... Les puso un poco más de caramelo a las manzanas de ambos. Los jóvenes la mordieron curiosos, al poco tiempo las caritas se le iluminaron... jamás habían probado algo tan dulce.

-Gracias...-Dohko y Shion se despidieron y salieron de la casa de Geminis.

-¿Aganlo bajo su propio riesgo?-Pregunto curioso Asmita.

-Que no me hago responsable de que les pase...-dijo Kanon taimado...-Yo se los advertí de forma indirecta...

-Eres terrible...-Comento algo ¿Burlon? El Cid. Kanon tomo la olla bacía y sobrio.

-Justo a tiempo nos quedamos sin caramelo...-Los otros no entendían de que hablaban, al poco tiempo sintieron el cosmos de Regulus, Kardia, Manigoldo, Aspros, Sisifo y Degel entrar a Geminis. Kanon se apresuro a diluir con agua los restos de caramelo. El Cid y Asmita no pudieron evitar sonreír.

-Oye... ¿que era eso que estaban comiendo Shion y Dohko?-Pregunto Regulus cuando entraba a la cocina, encontrándose que el gemelo no estaba solo y también descubriendo, que El Cid y Asmita, también disfrutaban de eso que le había llamado la atención.

-Manzana encaramelada...-Informo Asmita.-Por desgracia le borre la memoria a Kanon... esto solo se pudo disfrutar una sola vez en la vida... en esta vida.

-¿Cuando me borraste la memoria?-pregunto algo dudoso Kanon, si Asmita realmente le había borrado la memoria, estaba jodido... Jamás sabría cuando y que dijo.

-Cuando me dijiste que esto era un manjar de dioses y que planeabas decirle a los chicos como prepararlo...-comento el tranquilo Asmita, Kanon en ese momento se dio cuenta de la tetra del rubio.- ¿Te acuerdas como se prepara?-Kanon puso cara pensativa, El Cid se seguía sorprendiendo de la habilidad del gemelo para actuar. Para luego negar con la cabeza.-Lo siento chicos...-Asmita se termino su manzana.-Creo que las únicas que quedan son las de Shion y Dohko...

-Si no se las terminaron ya...-Comento El Cid despreocupadamente.-La verdad que me hubiera gustado comer otra... No debiste borrarle la memoria...-Comento el caballero de Capricornio apenado mientras salia de géminis. Los demás hicieron caras afligidas... Kanon había preparado caramelo y Asmita le había borrado como hacerlo.

-Bueno... que le hare.-Kanon se encogió de hombros.-Cuando vuelva le diré al franchute que me enseñe de nuevo...-Salio de la habitación... Al poco tiempo sintio el cosmos de Asmita detrás suyo- ¿Por que lo hiciste?

-¿Por que no me desmentiste?-replico Asmita con una ligera sonrisa.

-Sencillo, no importa donde este... Siempre sere el mismo... siempre sere Kanon.-Asmita sonrio ligeramente y salio.

_Casa de Virgo._

-Defteros estaras muy cambiado en este cuerpo...-Asmita se coloco en posición de loto.-Pero sigues siendo la misma persona, te preocupo lo que le podría pasar a Kardia... y tuviste en cuenta el interés de Degel por la ciencia...-solto una pequeña risa-Aunque sin duda eres medio canalla ahora...-Solto una risa, cuando se calmo comenzó a meditar- Valla que saliste terrible... pero eres una buena persona, eso no podrás ocultarlo... por más que lo intentes... Como tampoco podrás ocultar por mucho tiempo de que posees el octavo sentido...

En el siguiente cap (de Kanon) veremos que le paso a Shion y Dohko.


	5. A mí no me engañas

_A mí no me engañas._

Milo no tenía ganas de levantarse, pero Shion le había ordenado hacerlo. Se preparaba más dormido que despierto un café bien cargado. Se lo bebió de un solo trago, aun tenia sueño, tal vez si se daba un baño se le pasaría más rápido. Tomo un poco de ropa limpia y se dirigió al baño. Dejo que el agua le recorriera el cuerpo. En ese momento percibió el cosmos de Camus entrando a Escorpio.

-MILO-Le llamo el francés. Al oírle gritar su nombre, el escorpión abrió los ojos y miro sobre su hombro hacia la puerta. Su mirada era suspicaz, Camus jamás entraba gritando a su casa… No nunca lo hacía a menos que quisiera ocultarle algo o quisiera regañarle por algo… Pero la voz de su amigo no parecía estar cargada de enojo.

-Que me querrás ocultar franchute…-Milo entorno los ojos, algo pasaba. Sentía tres cosmos más en las cercanías de Escorpio. Uno era del antiguo maestro, el segundo de Saga y el tercero de un completo desconocido.-ME ESTOY BAÑANDO ¿QUE PASA?-Pregunto con su voz natural, mientras dejaba que el agua de la regadera mojara su rostro.

-¿Te estás bañando?-escucho la aliviada voz del caballero de Acuario.

-Sí, si quieres entrar y hacerme compañía no tengo problema…-embozo una sonrisa burlona ante esas palabras.

-Ya estas despierto por lo que veo…-escucho que mascullaba el francés.- Déjate de idioteces… Sabes que yo no voy para ese lado…-le espetó.

-Yo tampoco… me gustan las curvas de las mujeres… Pero principalmente las sonrisas de ellas…-Informo el caballero, mientras salían de la ducha sin cerrar la canilla. Para hacerle creer al otro que seguía bañándose.-Es la curva más sexy y hermosa que poseen.

-Está bien lo que digas… Luego nos vemos…-Escucho a Camus alejarse. Milo se apresuro a vestirse, la razón por la que Camus estaba ahí estaba seguro que era el tercer cosmos desconocido. Espero que los cuatro cosmos comenzaran a pasar por escorpio para abandonar el baño, vestido solamente con sus ropas. La armadura podría delatarle por el roce entre las piezas o el replique de las botas contra el suelo. Les observo desde detrás de un pilar… Abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada al ver quién era el que poseía el cosmos desconocido. Contuvo el impulso de ir tras él, algo le decía que esos tres no le permitirían hablarle. Cuando salieron de Escorpio abandono su lugar.

-Ese no era Kanon…-El caballero entorno los ojos y apretó el puño-Era un impostor… Su cosmos, sus ojos, su forma de andar no es la del caballero de géminis… No es mi amigo Kanon.-El caballero ingreso a los recintos privados de Escorpio. Meditaría la situación para saber cómo proceder luego.

_Casa de Acuario. _

Por suerte los caballeros de Sagitario y el de Capricornio no estaban en sus casas. Aioros estaba entrenando con Aioria y Shion se había dado cuenta y había pedido a Shura que le acompañara con un pretexto a la casa Patriarcal. Llegaron sin problema a la casa de Acuario, entraron a la biblioteca y Camus cerró la puerta detrás de él. Comenzaron a buscar los libros escritos por Degel.

-¿TANTOS LIBROS ESCRIBIO?-Dohko se sentía al borde del colapso… había en total unos 150, o más, escritos de Degel.- ¿Tanto tiempo libre tenia?-Defteros tomo un libro, comenzó a ojearlo por la mitad y lo dejo a un lado.-¿Qué haces?

-Un truco que me enseñó Degel… cuando tienes en duda si el texto es el correcto ábrelo por la mitad…-El chico les miro.- Por ejemplo este es de botánica…-dijo mientras indicaba el libro que había dejado a un lado. Los otros se miraron, no era tan diferente a Kanon por lo menos era astuto. Comenzaron a hacer lo mismo... En menos de 40 minutos habían descartado alrededor de 100 libros… dado que Camus en algunos casos se dejaba llevar y se ponía a leerlos.

-Camus…-le llamo Dohko mientras daba vuelta un libro.

-¿Mmm?-hacia media hora que Camus estaba con el mismo libro.

-¿Ese libro el que necesitamos…?-pregunto Dohko, el que tenía en manos estaba escrito en francés. Defteros también miraba otro libro escrito en las mismas condiciones, no entendía una palabra... Y Saga trataba de traducir el suyo… con lo poco que sabía de francés.

-Eh…no es sobre las culturas precolombinas…-Informo dejando el libro, los otros le miraron molestos (no cuenta Defteros el no es de esos), tomo otro libro.

-Me puedes ayudar con este libro… No entiendo el idioma en que está escrito…-Escucharon un ruido y Camus se sintió palidecer, al poco tiempo Milo entro por la ventana del despacho. Saga y Dohko se pusieron pálidos también.

-MILO TE EH DICHO MILES DE VECES QUE USES PUERTA-Le ladro Camus, lo había hecho más para que Defteros supiera quién era el invitado inesperado que por otra cosa. Dado que Milo vestia ropas de entrenamiento y no su armadura.

-Es que así es más divertido. -Milo sonrió como un chiquillo.- ¿Shion les dio un trabajo aburrido?-Pregunto mientras les miraba divertido.

-Sí, si quieres ayudar quédate, si no… vete.-le espetó Saga, sabía que Milo no se quedaría a ayudar… Pero para su sorpresa se sentó en el sillón que Camus tenia detrás de su escritorio y recargo su cabeza en una mano y el codo en la mesa.

-Kanon… tú no eres de lo que se encierran en una biblioteca…-Milo le miro de reojo, los otros sintieron el miedo subirle por la espalda…-Vamos a entrenar… De seguro quieres salirte a hacer algo mejor que estar con un montón de papel aburrido…-Defteros busco ayuda con la mirada a los otros que no sabían que hacer…

-El patriarca me dijo que ayudara a Camus o sería castigado.-Informo Defteros para alivio de todos.

-¿Para cuanto tienes en esta fábrica de bostezos?-pregunto de lo más despreocupado Milo, para alivio de todos se había creído esa mentira. Defteros se sentía ligeramente mal… él no era de mentir, menos a sus camaradas. Milo para sus adentros sonreía, ese no era Kanon, lo acababa de comprobar… pero mantendría el engaño.

-Cuando termine de encontrar lo que me mando Shion…-Milo soltó un bufido molesto, como cuando Camus le decía que esperara.

-Milo no seas chiquilin…-le regaño Dohko.-Ya estas grandecito para hacer berrinche.-Milo puso cara de niño regañado.

-Si ayudo a buscar lo que sea que están buscando… ¿Kanon puede salir a jugar?-Pregunto con voz de niño pequeño, mientras embozaba su sonrisa más encantadora. Los otros se miraron... Milo dudaba que le fueran a dejar a solas con "Kanon". No sabia por que pero su instinto le decia que esos tres intentaban ocultar algo.

_-¿Sospechara?-_pregunto disimulando su nerviosismo Camus. No podía estar seguro si Milo sospechaba o no, su amigo parecía actuar lo más normal_. _Como se comportaba siempre, no parecía sospechar o suponer nada.

_-¿Qué hago si lo sospecha?_

_-Síguele el juego Defteros._-Le ordeno Dohko. Saga le sugirió una posible respuesta.

-Milo, si me sacas de encima este bolazo… Con todo gusto te parto la cara en el entrenamiento.-Defteros se sentía raro diciendo esas palabras… No era algo propio de él. Milo le miro arqueando una ceja para luego sonreír.

-Veamos quien le rompe la cara a quien… Dragon de Laguna…-Le dijo burlon, el joven no respondió a su agrecion, por lo cual Milo tomo un libro en francés y comenzó a leerlo.

-Milo… ¿Sabes francés?-pregunto el sorprendido Camus, al ver en qué idioma está escrito el texto.-Nunca logre enseñarte ni a decir hola… No creo que seas capaz…

-Sure est, Kanon m'apprendre à ses heures perdues. Vous n'avez pas la patience d'expliquer pourquoi ne pas chasser un moment m'a expliqué. –Milo le miro mientras sonreía tranquilo, a Camus le temblaba el labio inferior. ¿KANON HABLA FRANCES? Miro el libro que tenía en manos Defteros, estaba en francés… Hace menos de un minuto le había preguntado si le ayudaba, por que no conocía el idioma

_-Saga…_

_-¿Si?_

_-A ti quien te en seño a leer en francés…-_le pregunto al borde del ataque.

_-Defteros hablas francés ¿No?-_le pregunto Saga al gemelo, este negó la cabeza disimuladamente_._

_-Tu hermano si habla en francés ¿no?_-Pregunto el nervioso Defteros.

_-Kanon habla francés a la perfección, con acento incluso….-_Informo el tembloroso Saga_. -Kanon habla siete idiomas distintos_…-Defteros abrió de forma desmesurada los ojos… ¿Siete idiomas? Milo por suerte estaba entretenido en la lectura de su libro. Parecía completamente ido, aunque en realidad les estaba prestando atención a todo lo que pasaba en sus camaradas. Ningún gesto por mínimo que fuera se le pasaba por alto. El rostro serio de Camus, las expresiones de Dohko que trataba de ocultar en una disimulada lectura. El rostro ceniciento de Saga que parecía que en cualquier momento se desmallaba y "Kanon" que parecía muy nervioso.

-Oigan… este libro habla sobre Shion…-El caballero de Escorpio soltó una pequeña risa.-Es un análisis sobre su actitudes y cualidades en combate.-Al oír esto todos voltearon a ver al caballero. Al oír esto Saga paso varias hojas… _**"Defteros"**_ estaba escrito en francés, era un análisis del caballero que tenia ahí enfrente.

-Los libros en francés…-Camus miro a los demás mientras embozaba una pequeña sonrisa. Como leía tan bien en griego y francés, leía sin prestarle la atención al idioma. Ya que Degel habia escrito en ambos idiomas-Ya sé dónde buscar chicos…_ Dohko llévate a Milo de aquí…_

_-_Bueno si todo está resuelto…-Milo le dedico una sonrisa burlona a "Kanon".- ¿Donde quieres que te meta la primera aguja escarlata?-pregunto burlón.

-Milo, aun están en mi casa… que tal si te guardas ciertos comentarios…-le espetó Camus.

_-Milo de Escorpio, preséntate ante mí ahora mismo.-_Ordeno la voz de Shion, para ser oído por todas las Doce Casas.

-Yo quería entrenar…-Milo puso cara afligida.-Bueno luego entrenamos… Kanon-El joven le miro fijo. -te juro que esta vez te rompo todo los huesos…-salió de la habitación.-Esta vez serás tu el que termine con la nariz sangrante…-Cuando vieron que Milo ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos, los jóvenes y maestro soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

-Menos mal que Shion nos saco a Milo…-Soltó un suspiro de alivio, Saga miro a Defteros.-Con él hay que tener cuidado…

-Menos mal que Milo es lo suficientemente distraído para darse cuenta…-Dohko soltó un suspiro-Supongo que ver a Defteros con un libro en francés ayudo un poco.

-O tal vez no ayudo en nada…-Camus les miro.-Que tal si Kanon no le enseño francés a Milo.

-Si le enseño…-Informo Saga.- ¿Como crees que me entere que Kanon sabía francés? Lo encontré enseñándole francés un día a Milo…-el hombre sonrió de medio lado.- Tenias que haberle visto… sin duda mi hermano tiene una gran paciencia… por que parecía que hacía rato estaban con la misma palabra… Le estaba enseñando fonética…-Saga soltó una pequeña risa.-Era muy gracioso.

-Hay algo que tengo en común con él…-los guerreros miraron a Defteros.-Tengo mucha paciencia…-Soltaron un suspiro de resignación.

-Ven Defteros…-Saga le miro.-Volvamos a Geminis… Se está poniendo el sol y los otros no tardaran el volver a sus casas.-Los caballeros abandonaron Acuario dejando al dueño solo revisando un par de libros… siendo el único que sabía hablar francés… Los otros solamente le retardarían el trabajo.

_Escaleras entre Escorpio y Libra._

- ¿Porque no quieren que él sepa quién soy…?-Pregunto Defteros sin rodeos.-Al parecer es la persona que mejor conoce a Kanon…-le miro.-Sin ofender Saga…

-La verdad no ofende…-informo Saga. Pasaron por las casas inferiores sin problema alguno. Al llegar a Cáncer se encontraron con un cartel "Estoy en Yomotsu regreso en la noche, si es el lechero la plata esta en el lugar de siempre". Los "gemelos" se miraron y siguieron su camino. Entraron a Géminis, cuando Defteros quiso preparar la cena se encontró con una cocina de encendido eléctrico. Saga que por poco estalla en risas, le explico lo que era… y le enseñó a prender la cocina. Para luego ponerse a cocinar ante la atenta mirada de Defteros.

_Comedor de Géminis._

-Mi hermano cocina mucho mejor que yo…-Dijo apenado Saga mientras ponía una costilla de cerdo con puré de papas.-Me apena no poder cocinar algo mejor…-Defteros miro curioso el puré y luego se lo comió. Para sorpresa de Saga, este no hizo ningún comentario hacia la comida… Solo se la comió, por lo cual él le imito… Estaba algo salado el puré, miro a Defteros… "Olvídate de las peleas, no te contradecirá nunca"… No sabía por qué… pero comenzó a llorar, Defteros le miro sorprendido, hace un momento Saga estaba lo más normal y ahora estaba llorando.

-¿Saga?-El caballero se levanto y abandono la sala. Para luego encerrarse en su cuarto, no le era habitual llorar y nunca le había gustado hacerlo. Defteros se acerco a la puerta del cuarto.-¿Saga que sucede?

-Nada. Déjame solo un rato…-Pidió con una voz quebrada… No podía creer que le pasara eso, extrañaba y mucho a su propio hermano. ¿Que había detonado las lagrimas? El simple hecho de no escuchar a Defteros decirle que estaba salado… Se dio cuenta que Kanon era importante realmente, el siempre se quejaba cuando su hermano se quejaba de algo de lo que hacía… Ahora se daba cuenta que ese "algo", no era una queja mal intencionada… Era para hacerle saber que prestaba atención a lo que hacía… Que tenía voz propia y era capaz de decirle lo que realmente pensaba. Kanon jamás se mordía la lengua… Extrañaba a su hermano, ese que le recriminaba sus errores para que no volviera a cometerlos… (Errores en los que áceres hogareños, porque si se habla de los otros errores ninguno es trigo limpio) Extrañaba los agudos comentarios de Kanon… el escucharle reír… Extrañaba a su gemelo con cada célula de su cuerpo. Defteros estaba al otro lado de la puerta lo sabía. Seguramente este no sabía qué hacer en ese momento. Le escucho suspirar y alejarse por el pasillo.-Kanon... como te extraño… Cuando escucho completo silencio en el pasillo salió y se dirigió a la biblioteca del templo. Ahí con Kanon tenían un trabajo a medio hacer… Tal vez si se mantenía ocupado podría sobrellevar esa angustia. Saco unos libros de una repisa y se hallo con unas palabras grabadas en la piedra:

"Μου λείπεις πάρα πολύ." K

("Yo también te extraño." K)

Saga sonrió suavemente, su hermano… había dejado un mensaje grabado en la piedra… Sin duda sabría que le extrañaría y le había dejado un mensaje en el siglo XVII para que él le viera en el siglo XX. Estaba viendo las palabras que necesitaba oír en ese momento.

_Cuarto de Kanon_

Defteros no podía respirar, la mano que aprisionaba su cuello le dificultaba hacerlo… Miro los furiosos ojos del atacante. Dos ojos turquesas, que parecían atravesarle como navajas… En vano trataba de soltarse. Esta contra la puerta, le había tomado por sorpresa… seguramente le estaba esperando detrás de la puerta del cuarto. Cuando el cerro la puerta se hallo con su sorpresivo visitante que no le dio tiempo a nada, antes que pudiera siquiera moverse escorpio le había inmovilizado las manos, colocándolas por encima de su cabeza y le había apretado el cuello.

-A mi no me engañas… No eres mi amigo Kanon…-Le espetó.- ¿Qué sucedió con él?

-No estamos seguros…-logro articular.-No fue mi intención engañarte… ellos dijeron que no era prudente…-Milo le miro con entrecerrando los ojos, para luego liberarle, no sin antes asestarle tres agujas escarlatas… Defteros cayó hacia adelante presa de un dolor agonizante mientras Milo cerraba la puerta y le sellaba parcialmente con su cosmos, para luego hacer lo mismo con las ventanas.

-Te daré la oportunidad que me digas la verdad…-Milo se arrodillo frente a él y le coloco la aguja escarlata debajo del mentón.-Si sospecho que mientes o algo… probaras el veneno del escorpión.

-No será necesario…-logro articular Defteros.-Me llamo Defteros de Géminis… soy la anterior reencarnación de Kanon, sucedió algo en mi tiempo… y quede atrapado en el cuerpo de tu amigo…-El caballero de Escorpio le miro con desconfianza.

-¿Crees que me comeré esa patraña?

-No es una mentira…-Defteros logro ponerse de pie y miro a Milo a los ojos-Mis compañeros me convencieron a jugar a un juego llamado Guija… No quería jugar, algo me decía que ese objeto era malo… Cuando empezamos… la aguja se movió sola y recibimos una advertencia… Ninguno quiso prestarle atención-Milo le miraba fijo, no veía maldad en esos ojos, eran sinceros- yo quería abandonar el juego… Cuando mi camarada Manigoldo estuvo por tomar la aguja de nuevo…-Defteros sentía el veneno de las agujas escarlatas… Era un intenso calor recorriendo y carcomiendo cada célula de su cuerpo.-Esta se movió sola con un resplandor negro y no sé qué paso… Desperté aquí…

-mmm… La tabla de Guija apareció sellada en, una cámara oculta, el sótano de Cáncer…-Milo parecía meditarlo aunque en ningún momento dejo de apuntar a Defteros con la aguja escarlata.- ¿Que hacían con Camus y Dohko en Acuario?

-Buscábamos los escritos de Degel… Tal vez mi camarada dejo asentado en algún lado lo que paso en esa época y saber cómo se resolvió el problema…

-¿Dohko y Shion?-pregunto Milo.

-Ninguno es capaz de recordar que paso… saben que sucedió algo, pero no le recuerdan… es como si…

-Le hubieran borrado la memoria…-Milo descendió la aguja escarlata…-Si tu eres Defteros… quiere decir que Kanon está en tu tiempo… Yo no diré nada, pero es claro que no sabes ser Kanon…-cerro los ojos, ante la sorprendida mirada de Defteros.-No soy tan idiota para poner en riesgo la vida de uno de mis mejores amigos… Te puedo enseñar a comportarte como Kanon… claro, si me aceptan en el hecho de ocultar la tetra…-informo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.-Tenemos que hablar con Saga…-Defteros siguiendo con el agudo dolor en su cuerpo le miro, Milo entendió.- Tómalo como un castigo por no decirme la verdad… no te preocupes. Camus y Saga pasaran por lo mismo…-Sonrió con burla.-Soy uno de los que mejor conoce a Kanon y pensaban mantenerme fuera de todo…

_Continuara…._

¿Milo le meterá la aguja escarlata a Saga y a Camus?

Las palabras en otros idiomas (francés y griego) las hice por el traductor, me disculpo si hay errores.


	6. Comportamiento

_Comportamiento._

Dohko y Shion, sentían un extraño cosquilleo producido por algo. Que ninguno era capaz de entender, como tampoco podían entender que nunca antes en sus vidas hubieran saboreado algo tan rico. Ya casi se acababan las manzanas. Shion fue el primero en terminar su manzana acaramelada… Al poco tiempo fueron alcanzados por Regulus.

-Chicos… aun…-su rostro se convirtió en una mueca de desilusión al ver que ya no tenían nada del preciado dulce.- ¿Ya se lo comieron?

-Ah… ¿No les preparo un poco Defteros?-se golpeó la cabeza-Perdón Kanon…

-Asmita le borro la memoria… para que no pudieras probarlo…-dijo apenado, los otros dos se miraron. Eso les costaba creerlo.

-Ah, pues qué pena…-dijo Shion mientras por alguna razón, se sentía medio raro.- Bueno… vamos a hacer la ronda Dohko… Regulus regresa a Leo, de noche tienes que hacer guardia en las doce casas…-El menor asintió y se retiró. Los caballeros siguieron caminando, al rato comenzaron a trotar y antes que se dieran cuenta corrían. No sabían porque, pero sentían muchas energía. Los dos jóvenes estaban rebosantes de energía.

_Casa de Acuario._

Degel caminaba tranquilo por su templo, mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca, se detuvo de golpe al sentir algo. Volteo, y para su sorpresa, se hayo que Kanon estaba parado solo a tres pasos de él.

-Increíble…-dijo el francés mientras se acomodaba los lentes, Kanon arqueo una ceja- Al igual que Defteros eres capaz de moverte sin hacer el menor ruido…-el gemelo soltó un bufido.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Aun sigues interesado en saber lo que la azúcar causa en las personas? -pregunto sin rodeos el géminis. Como respuesta Degel le miro sorprendido- Ha pasado más de una hora, seguramente Dohko y Shion están siendo víctimas de la azúcar ahora…-Degel le seguía mirando perdido en sus pensamientos-Solo venía a avisarte…-comenzó a irse y salió de la casa de Acuario. Degel fue tras él, cuando salió a las escaleras no había rastro de Kanon por ningún lado.

-¿Kanon?-llamo, no tuvo respuesta.

Busco el cosmos de Libra y Aries, se movían rápidamente por la zona límite del santuario. Lo pensó un momento, entro tomo un morral donde llevaba tintero, pluma y cuaderno, para ir en busca de los dos jóvenes. Kanon le vio pasar corriendo, soltó un bufido y entro en Acuario. Ocultando por completo su cosmos, una habilidad que siempre le había sido de ayuda, se dirigió a la biblioteca de Acuario… Busco un libro en principal, estaba seguro que lo reconocería… Lo encontró y sonrió ligeramente, coloco un pequeño pedazo de pergamino doblado entre sus hojas. Con algo de suerte Camus lo vería, estaba seguro.

-Te mueves como gato, no haces ruido…-Dijo sin voltear fingiendo que la biblioteca de Acuario le fuera de interés…

-Lo mismo debería decir de ti…-Informo Asmita con una ligera sonrisa- No pude sentirte cuando pasaste por Virgo… eres más meticuloso que Defteros en eso.

-Vaya, me alagas…-dijo sin mucha mesura.-Algo me dice que no estás aquí por nada…-Kanon le miro atento.

-Estas en lo cierto.-Asmita le indico que le siguiera, Kanon fue tras él. Salieron de Acuario y comenzaron a caminar hacia Virgo.- Desde el primer momento en que llegaste, pudo sentir la gran diferencia entre tu cosmos y el de Defteros… ¿Sabes cuál es esa gran diferencia?

-El octavo sentido…-dijo sin mucho rodeo Kanon, Asmita asintió, el caballero supuso desde el principio que Asmita se daría cuenta de ese detalle- ¿Te preguntas porque razón lo poseo?

-Gran parte de mi vida la eh dedicado a alcanzar ese estado… Pero aún no lo eh logrado y de pronto llegas tú, con la octava conciencia…-Informo tranquilo- No puedo evitar dejarme atrapar por la curiosidad…

-No puedo revelarte eso, me temo que la razón del octavo sentido forma parte de lo que no puedo decirte.

-Temía que respondieras eso…-informo Asmita.

-Si te alivia saberlo, Shaka, tu "yo" de mi siglo… si lo posee.-Asmita se detuvo y le "miro"-Fue el primero de la orden en despertarlo.

-Eso solo incentiva mi curiosidad…-informo el rubio- Pero tengo otra curiosidad en este momento…-Kanon le miro arqueando una ceja- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para que Degel saliera de Acuario?-el géminis solo soltó una risa, ya estaban llegando a Capricornio.

-Solo incentive su curiosidad científica…-dijo en un tono burlón.

-Buenas noches El Cid.-Dijo tranquilo Asmita al dueño de casa, quien miro a Kanon ante todo.

-¿Cuándo pasaste por mi casa?-Pregunto. No había visto, y mucho menos sentido, el momento en que Kanon había atravesado Capricornio.

-Si fueras Shura te respondería con una broma, pero como no sé cómo la tomarías…-Kanon le miro ligeramente burlón.- Estabas muy distraído mirando las estrellas, que ni me moleste en interrumpir tu contemplación y pase.-informo sin rodeo. El Cid le miro taciturno, no era de los que se distrajeran fácilmente.

-Permítenos pasar El Cid-Pidió Asmita, el caballero de Capricornio se hizo a un lado como respuesta. Cuando atravesaron Capricornio.- ¿Que le ibas a decir si fuera ese tal Shura?

-A pues… le diría que dejara de pensar en la flecha de Sagitario. -Kanon soltó una risa burlona. Asmita no entendiendo arqueo una ceja.

-¿Que tiene la flecha dorada de Sagitario? ¿Porque podría ser de interés el arma de Sagitario para el caballero de Capricornio? –Ante las inocentes preguntas de Virgo el caballero de Géminis, estallo en risas. Cuando llegaron a Sagitario, Kanon aún seguía riendo. El caballero les dedico una mirada dudosa. No entendía a que venían las risas de Géminis y la expresión pensativa de Virgo.

-Sísifo…-El mencionado miro a Virgo.- ¿Por qué El Cid, o su reencarnación, estarían interesados en tus armas?- Al oír la pregunta, Kanon sufrió un ataque de risas que intensifico el anterior.

-Eh… no tengo idea porque podía estar interesado en mi arco…-dijo el otro mientras miraba a Kanon doblarse de la risa.- ¿Ah que viene la risa?-Kanon le hizo gestos de que no podía hablar ahora.

-¿Ah que viene tanta risa?-Sage se acercaba en compañía de su gemelo Hakurei. Ambos miraron a Kanon, que no parecía ser capaz de contenerse.- Caballero de Géminis, es una falta al protocolo no guardar las formas. -Kanon se relajó, Sísifo y Asmita realizaron una ligera mueca. Kanon se había equivocado un poco.

-Disculpe, es que la inocencia de Virgo y Sagitario es hilarante.-Informo el muchacho sin rodeos.- Y a lo de los protocolos, yo no soy un cachorro asustado como Defteros...-Informo sin miramientos- Que obedece cualquier orden estúpida sin rechistar-Dijo mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

-¿Disculpa?-Sage le miro atento esas palabras, se dio cuenta, traían un mensaje por detrás y bastante claro. Asmita y Sísifo se "miraron", mientras Hakurei arqueaba una ceja sorprendido.- ¿Que quisiste decir con eso…?

-Ah, nada… Yo me entiendo…-Informo Kanon cuando comenzaba a descender las escaleras.

-Soy el patriarca Sage… debes...

-Le jure lealtad a Athena. -Kanon se voltio a mirarle desafiante- Es a ella, a la que le respondo preguntas y ante ella me hago cargo de mis actos. Los payasos con túnica no me interesan, son solo intermediarios…-Kanon desapareció de las escaleras, rodeado por un aura dorada.

-Eso sí que fue…-Asmita busco la palabra correcta- ¿Revelador?

-Ese chico tiene más actitud que Kardia y Manigoldo juntos…-Comento tranquilo Hakurei.- Solo responde ante Athena, eso quiere decir que incluso ha de ser capaz de desobedecer al patriarca de su era.

-A menos-Asmita frunció ligeramente el entrecejo- Que Athena misma, le haya ordenado obedecer a ese patriarca.-los hombres le miraron- La orden es especifica.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Sísifo un tanto mareado.

-No incluye a otros patriarca-Asmita le "miro"- Digamos que Athena, le haya dicho... mmm "Kanon de Géminis, también tienes que responder sobre tus acciones ante el patriarca X". Por lo cual, solo debería responder ante su patriarca.

-Y eso excluiría a Sage…-Hakurei embozo una pequeña sonrisa.- Mmm…

-¿Que sucede maestro Hakurei?

-Solo hará lo que Athena y su juicio dicten. En otras palabras…-comenzó Hakurei

-Si le hacemos enojar… solo Athena será capaz de parar sus acciones…-dijo Asmita con calma.- Su poder rebasar a todos los miembros de la orden dorada. Sera mejor que regrese a mi templo…

_Límites del santuario._

-Ahora entiendo porque no quería darnos caramelo…-Kardia miro sorprendido a Dohko y a Shion, que estaban por completo alborotados.- Esos dos parecen tener energía de sobra…

-mmm…Ahora entiendo las razones de Kanon…-Degel anotaba lo que pasaba con sus camaradas.- Manigoldo, Kardia pueden traerlos un momento.-los otros dos le miraron, para luego ir por los chicos. Ambos se dieron cuenta que estaban por demás alborotados, no paraban de temblar.

-Este tiembla como Regulus, cuando Sísifo le pega el grito desde Sagitario.-Informo Manigoldo, que traía Dohko.

-Este también…

-Oigan chicos suéltenos…-Pidió Shion, que estaba por completo sobrepasado de azúcar.

-Tengo una duda…-Manigoldo sonrió- ¿Cuánto tardan en darle la vuelta al santuario?-Kardia sonrió burlón y soltó a Shion.-A CORRER CHICOS…-Soltaron a ambos que salieron corriendo a gran velocidad.

-Está sobre saturados de energía.-Informo el caballero de Acuario mientras anotaba eso.- Chicos síganles… veamos qué tan rápido corren…-El caballero guardo la pluma y el cuaderno para ir tras sus camaradas, a los otros dos le gustaba la idea. Por el simple hecho de saber que pasaría.

Dohko y Shion estaban que rebosaban de energía y corrían a gran velocidad. Tenían la sensación, el deseo de hacer cosas. Sentían un extraño cosquilleos invadirle todo el cuerpo. Lo que les provocaba movimiento errático y espasmódico en algunos casos.

_Casa de Géminis._

Kanon estaba sentado en las escaleras, tenía la sensación que se había ido de lengua ante el patriarca.

-Debí tener más cuidado y comerme mi orgullo-Admitió para sí.- Si Asmita empieza a atar cabos, estaremos con Saga en serios problemas…-El caballero se pasó una mano por el cabello, un tanto preocupado. Percibió a alguien acercarse, cuando miro se hayo que Aspros se sentaba a su lado, vestido con ropas de entrenamiento.

-¿Qué es eso que te preocupa?-Pregunto, Kanon le miro era la primera vez que lo veía sin armadura.

-Haber hablado de más.-Informo sin mucho problema.

-¿Tiene que ver con Sage?-Asmita le había explicado parcialmente el asunto.

-No le hacía tan botonazo…-informo sin mucho recelo. Aspros, a pesar de no estar acostumbrado a ese término, supo que le estaba faltando el respeto al patriarca.

-¿Es mucho trabajo no faltar el respeto a las autoridades?-pregunto sin miramientos y algo molesto.

-Lo dice alguien que manipulo a su hermano, para casi hacerle matar al patriarca.-Pregunto Kanon, a pesar de haber hecho lo mismo y con mayor éxito que su interlocutor. Aspros abrió los ojos con expresión sorprendida, para luego mirar al suelo. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que se la tenía merecida. Kanon se dio cuenta de esto y soltó un suspiro, esa noche estaba curiosamente irritable luego del encuentro con Sage.- Si sirve para remediar lo que te acabo de decir-Aspros le miro con expresión dolida.- Nunca dejaste que me pusieran esa mascara, incluso la destrozaste con lo poco que eras capaz de lanzar de cosmos energía. -Embozo una ligera sonrisa, al ver a Aspros también hacerlo. Al parecer no eh cometido tantos errores en el futuro, pensó para sí Aspros.- y tus "errores" son causa mía… yo te lleve a ellos.-Aspros le miro sorprendido, como no entendiendo esas palabras. Quienes escuchaban prestaron atención, eso era muy interesante

-¿Qué errores?-pregunto claramente no entendiendo.

-Digamos que hubo una buena cantidad de años, que te tenía más celos de los que hubiera deseado. –Fue lo único que Kanon dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y dado por terminado ese tema. Aunque Aspros no pensaba dejar el tema por ahí.

-Por celos ¿Cometiste errores?-pregunto algo dudoso Aspros, ignorando a los ocultos oyentes.

-No, por celos TE hice cometer errores.-Informo el caballero, resaltando el "te"- Te hice caer en un estado de debilidad, que le dejo las puertas abiertas a cierto ser…-Kanon le miro, parecía dolido y arrepentido al decir esas palabras. Aspros se dio cuenta que esa persona que le miraba con entristecidos ojos, estaba siendo por completos sincero y estaba por completo arrepentido de sus acciones- Yo creía que era una cosa, pensé que solamente era una estupidez de la que podía sacar provecho… -cerro los ojos, para luego mirar al cielo, evitando la mirada inquisitiva de Aspros- pero resulto ser que algo peor… te estaba asechando y era eso lo que aumentaba el odio que te tenia…-soltó un suspiro de resignación, para mirar el suelo- Necesitaba que Saga estuviera solo, por eso se aseguró que te tuviera odio, que te dejara solo cuando más me llegaras a necesitar.

-¿Me odiabas?-Aspros le miro un tanto sorprendido, mientras los oyentes se tensaron un poco.

-Sí, todos te tenían como el ejemplo a seguir… Todos te tenían como un ídolo, un semidiós bondadoso… Yo era el único que sabía lo que pasaba realmente…-Kanon cerró los ojos, una lagrima abandono sus ojos- Nadie podía saber mi existencia, a pesar que te tomaste la molestia de hacer desaparecer por siempre esa máscara. -Kanon suspiro- Por eso te odiaba…

-Porque yo podía ir como quisiera por el santuario y tú no…-Concluyo Aspros, Kanon asintió. La historia era similar, pero no idéntica.- Lamento que tuvieras que pasar por ello de nuevo.

-No te preocupes, me divertía haciéndole la vida imposible a medio mundo. -Embozo una sonrisa socarrona, ante la cara de sorpresa e indignación de Aspros. Volviendo a su actitud normal- Y también me divertía cuando creían que eras tú el responsable…-dijo sin miramientos.

-Eso no es muy honesto de tu parte…-Le dijo Aspros, aunque seguía sintiendo que todo lo que le había hecho Kanon, en su tiempo, sería una expiación de culpas por haberle fallado a Defteros en este.

-¿Qué fue eso que hice?-pregunto algo miedoso, el saber que había cometido otra locura bajo el nombre de Saga… Le atormentaba ligeramente.

-No te gustaría saberlo, y no pienso decirte, a pesar de no ser el responsable- aunque yo te supere por millones… pensó para si-Si se habla de números y traición… yo fui mucho peor…

-¿Traición?-Aspros se levantó y le miro aterrado.- ¿Eres un traidor?

-Hice algo muy malo, que luego me arrepentí cuando era muy tarde -soltó un suspiro de resignación- Athena me concedió su perdón, desde entonces solo respondo ante ella… Aun guardo ciertos rencores, por lo tanto solo Athena es la única a la que escucho… fue la primera en perdonarme.-Informo tranquilo, mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¿Quién fue el segundo?-pensando que escucharía el nombre de su reencarnación.

-Escorpio, el tercero fue Saga…-Informo- Y paulatinamente el resto en diferentes órdenes, aunque cuando pueden me lo recuerdan… Pero solo pasa cuando están enojados…-en eso noto algo.

-¿Que fue eso que hiciste?

-Si te dijera todo lo que hice…-miro suspicaz a Aspros, este se dio cuenta enseguida de que les oían, pero para entonces Kanon le había asestado un puñetazo en el vientre.-A ellos le dolerían las orejas y yo sería un idiota por confiar en ti…-Aspros cayó de rodillas al suelo, presa de un profundo dolor. Las palabras de Kanon, sonaron cargadas de veneno.- Si quieres ganarte la confianza de alguien, primero piensa lo que harás y si planeas traicionarle luego… espera a que pase el tiempo-Se alejó escaleras abajo visiblemente molesto. Los oyentes se acercaron, ligeramente afligidos…

-Yo estaba de paso…-Informo el sorprendido El Cid, que estaba en compañía de Sísifo. Ambos iban a ayudar a Kardia y Manigoldo. Dado que no eran capaces de para la loca carrera de sus camaradas de Libra y Aries.

-Con Sage queríamos hablar con él.-Informo Hakurei.-No esperábamos esa reacción...

-Yo quería sacarme una duda…-Informo Asmita mientras le tendía una mano a Aspros que aún seguía de rodillas en el suelo. El golpe había sido muy efectivo- Nadie pensó que Kanon, fuera a ser tan receloso… perdona por dejarte justo en el medio.-Comento algo apenado- Sigue siendo un personaje muy curioso…

-No, importa...-Sí que es fuerte, pensó para sí.- Ese puñetazo estaba lleno de rabia. No sé porque... pero me parece que en realidad se lo tenía guardado para Saga...-Comento mientras recuperaba ligeramente el aliento.

-Al parecer Defteros cometerá muchos errores...-Dijo Sage mientras cruzaba sus brazos, aunque no le culpaba.- No fue nuestra intención real escuchar lo que hablaban Aspros, pero Kanon es un acertijo. No dice nada, pero es claro que sabe todo de nosotros… y es claro que no tiene confianza en nosotros.

-A mí me quedo la duda con algo...-Sisifo miro atento a los demás- Dijo que "algo" asechaba a Aspros/Saga... y que ese algo que quería que Kanon tuviera rabia con su gemelo.

-¿Pero que es ese "algo"?-Dijo pensativo Hakurei, mientras se acariciaba la barbilla meditabundo.

-Que no sea Youma de Mefistófeles...-Logro articular Aspros, mientras se ponía de pie.- Eso sin duda sería un serio problema… ya con él en este siglo no tuve la mejor de las experiencias…-Miro al caballero de Virgo.- ¿Qué sucede Asmita?

-¿No lo sienten?-Prestaron atención… había cosmos extranjeros dentro del santuario. Al poco tiempo se detuvieron… o mejor dicho se extinguieron. Todos se miraron y salieron corriendo, menos Sage y Hakurei.

_Cerca del coliseo._

-¿Kanon estas bien?-Aspros se acercó al ver al gemelo menor…- ¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Te lo perdiste Aspros…-Manigoldo, que tenía agarrada al imperativo Dohko.- Esos 10 se lanzaron a atacar a Kanon y este los mato con un solo ataque…

-Si… la verdad que me veo tentado en ver que tanto resistes a mi aguja escarlata…-Comento Kardia, quien hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para tener agarrado a Shion.

-Que extrañas armaduras…-Degel estaba sujetando uno de los pocos fragmentos, que no habían quedado reducidos a micro partículas.- Fueron directo contra Kanon… A nosotros nos ignoraron…

-¿Contra Kanon?-Asmita se acercó al gemelo, quien inmediatamente rehuyó a su compañía.- ¿Por qué te atacaron?

-¿Defteros tiene enemigos?-pregunto sin muchos rodeos, con voz helada y mirada punzante a los demás.

-¿Defteros enemigos…?-Kardia soltó una risa burlona- Defteros no tiene enemigos… ¿Por qué?

-"Hay que darle muerte a la sombra de Géminis"-Repitió lo que le habían dicho antes de atacarle, en el mismo tono de voz.- A mí nadie me llamo jamás sombra… -dijo cortante, a pesar que Saga lo había hecho alguna vez.- y este no es mi tiempo…

-Pero… Defteros no tiene enemigos…-Aspros lo pensó un poco.- No, no tiene enemigos

-Pues es claro que si los tiene…-Kanon comenzó a alejarse.- no te me acerques Asmita…-le dijo cortante al ver que el caballero de Virgo, planeaba hacerlo. Este se quedó ligeramente perturbado, no estaba acostumbrado a esas reacciones.

-¿AHESEQUELEPASA?-Pregunto Dohko todo junto, sus camaradas mayores apenas le entendieron, aún seguía terriblemente alborotado… A Shion ya le comenzaba a pasarle los efectos y comenzaba a sentirse ligeramente deprimido…

-Digamos que decepcione a la poca confianza que me tenía.-Dijo apenado Aspros, mientras le veía irse…- No entiendo por qué le atacarían… ¿A quiénes sirven estos sujetos?

-Vinieron directamente por él…-Repitió Degel…-Nos ignoraron a los demás…

-Me pregunto a quienes sirven y si Defteros me estuvo ocultando que tenía enemigos…

-Defteros no tiene enemigos, no que él sepa…-Informo Asmita meditabundo- eso es algo extraño, tal vez tiene que ver con la tabla de Guija…-los demás lo pensaron, tal vez tenía razón… Era muy extraño.

_Continuara._


	7. Consejos y travesuras

_Consejos y travesuras._

Camus estaba pasando las hojas despreocupadamente, plegado y completamente amarillento había un pequeño trozo de pergamino. Le llamo la atención verle ahí, tal vez Degel había un colocado un mensaje de Aspros hacia Defteros. Abrió el pequeño papel, grande fue su sorpresa al ayarse con la letra de Kanon de Géminis.

"Προσοχή του Ρατ, και τα σκυλιά αγκαλιά τους, ήταν μετά μου τις τελευταίες μέρες ... Ρώτα τον Milo βοηθά ξέρουν τι να κάνουν."

(Cuidado con la Rata, y sus perros falderos, me estuvieron siguiendo los últimos días… Pídanle ayuda a Milo el sabe qué hacer.)

Camus sintió que la sangre se le helaba… "Rata", "Sus perros falderos", "siguiendo" ¿"AYUDA A MILO"?

-¿Que estarás bebiendo en el pasado…?-Dijo Camus mientras cerraba los ojos un tanto resignado, miro la biblioteca… y si… Pasó un par de hojas más y encontró un pequeño sobre con el signo de Géminis… La letra OBVIAMENTE no era de ninguno de los gemelos… Aparte el sobre estaba dirigido a Defteros.-Bueno… no solo nos mandaste un mensaje a nosotros… sino que le dijiste a Aspros… - supongo que es de Aspros la letra…

Era algo chueca, pero supuso que era de él.

_Casa de Géminis_

Saga acariciaba las letras grabadas en el frio mármol, paso las yemas de sus dedos por la piedra por alguna razón parecía emitir una extraña sensación de calidez… Cerró los ojos, rogando mentalmente a los dioses que le devolvieran a su gemelo. Escucho como se abría la puerta, debía de ser Defteros. Su cuerpo fue presa de un repentino dolor, proveniente de tres puntos distintos.

-Eso es por no decirme lo que pasa.-Dijo la áspera vos de Milo, cuando levanto la vista se encontró con el dorado, y el gemelo, parado detrás de él.- ¿Como pueden ocultarme algo así de grabe?-Milo se cruzo de brazos- Sabes muy bien que varios han jurado matar a Kanon y la rata dijo que le haría un mini tur por todas las prisiones del inframundo…-al oír esto Defteros abrió bien grande los ojos.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿No te lo dijeron…?-el caballero de Escorpio cerró los ojos, notoriamente molesto.

-No queremos aterrarlo…-Saga como pudo se reincorporo, nunca había sentido el sabor de la aguja del escorpión, luego de la batalla en la casa de Virgo.-Ya caya Milo.

-¿Como quieren protegerle, si no le dicen la verdad?-pregunto el más joven. Antes que Saga, pudiera replicar a tal pregunta cargada de verdad, sintieron el cosmos de Camus entrar a Géminis.-Y con él está todo completo…-Apenas Camus atravesó la puerta de la biblioteca recibió seis de las agujas de Milo. Ya que era su mejor amigo, debia de sufrir un castigo doble.

-Pero…que…-Camus estaba de rodillas en el suelo, presa de un terrible dolor. Había dejado caer el trozo de papel y la carta, Milo tomo ambos… Mirando sonriente lo que había escrito Kanon.

-PIDANLE AYUDA A _**MILO.**_-el caballero de Escorpio, les miro un tanto petulante.-Ahora me van a negar lo que paso. ¿Alguna duda? Esta es la letra de Kanon…-Le tendió el papel a Saga, quien realizo una mueca.- Me parece que no tienen otra que integrarme a lo que sean que hayan planeado para Defteros.

-Aun no planeamos nada…-Informo Camus, mientras como podía se ponía en pie. Milo miro el nombre de la carta y se la tendió a Defteros.

-Esta letra es de… ¿Regulus?-Camus le miro atento, al escuchar las palabras del gemelo. Algo sorprendido todos se acercaron.

-Pensé que sería de tu hermano…-Defteros negó con la cabeza.

-Solo Regulus tiene la letra tan chueca…-informo, mientras abría el sobre y sacaba dos cartas plegadas.

¡DEFTEROS!

_QUE CARÁCTER DEL DEMONIO QUE TIENES. ESTE CHICO KANON ES UN MALUMORADO DE PRIMERA, SE ENOJA DE NADA… NO QUIERE ENTRENAR CON MIGO…. ¿Por qué no quieres? Si nunca te hice nada._

_ Los chicos dicen que aprendas a preparar caramelo antes de volver… O te echan del santuario (Kanon se ah negado a compartir ese vital conocimiento) Nos vemos cuando vuelvas..._

-Esta es letra de Kardia.-Informo el sorprendido caballero, no entendía a que venía eso del caramelo... para que era tan importante que lo aprendiera.

-Kanon, no se enoja por nada…-Camus arqueo una ceja.- Es raro que actué así…

-Si yo me siento raro imagínate él, que está acostumbrado a hacer lo que se le place la gana...-informo Defteros- Mis camaradas están acostumbrados a ni escucharme respirar, seguramente le será algo incomodo mi tiempo.

-Creo que saber lo que pasa…-Milo se cruzo de brazos- Alguno allí espera que Kanon se comporte como tú y eso le molesta. Ah Kanon no puedes imponerle un carácter o comportamiento… eso le enoja mucho. Hay otra carta.

_**Defteros:**_

_**Realmente debo decir que el carácter que posee tu actual reencarnación es muy curioso. Es obviamente más extrovertido que ti, mi estimado hermano. Siempre quise que tuvieras un poco de carácter para que no te dejaras pisar por nadie. Tengo que reconocer que esperaba que lo hicieras en mi presencia y no 200 años después (con un caracter completamente revolucionado y tenaz).**_

_**No sé como poder arreglar mis errores con vos, lamento sinceramente todo el daño que te cause antes. Creo que el carácter que posee Kanon, es una forma de devolverme todo el daño que te eh causado. Sin duda me tengo merecida su frialdad y desconfianza. Si tienes a "Saga" cerca, según tengo entendido ese es mi nombre en el siglo XX, dile que Kanon lo extraña y se echa la culpa, por no sé qué situaciones, no ah querido decirnos nada. Cuando parecía a punto de contarme lo que paso… cambio de pronto de actitud y se comporto reacio con nosotros y ahora se niega a hablarnos. Dile a Saga que no deje que el se eche la culpa por todo… Tiene en la cabeza la idea que todos los males de Saga los ocasiono él. Por favor, habla con él.**_

_**Hermano, sinceramente espero que puedas leer esta carta. Me siento extraño comunicándome con vos por medio de una carta que no se si leerás. Defteros, me haces mucha falta… nunca creí que fuera a tenerte, pero a la vez no… Por más que Kanon es tu reencarnación no eres tu… su sola presencia aumenta mi angustia. No sé si él será por siempre Kanon y tú te quedaras por siempre en el futuro. Sinceramente espero que mi pensamiento fatalista sea equivocado y antes que me dé cuenta estarás de regreso… **_

_**Realmente, te extraño. **_

_**Aspros.**_

-Defteros…-Saga le miro, todos habían leído la carta. Si hubiera sido Kanon, este les hubiera espantado apenas le hubiera sacado la carta del sobre.- Yo no culpo a Kanon de mis errores.

-No me lo digas a mi…-Defteros le miro-Tienes que decírselo a él…

-Bueno… ante todo, guarda la carta es cosa tuya…-Milo se sentó en el escritorio

-Milo, Kanon dice en su misiva que tu sabes que hacer… ¿Qué te pidió?-pregunto Camus.

- Kanon me pidió que en caso que él uniceja le agarrara… Que evitara que Saga se quitara la vida o cayera en un poso depresivo.-el mencionado le miro algo sorprendido- Que le convenciera que no fue su culpa todo lo que paso y que por nada en el mundo dejara que Saga se acercara al inframundo.

-¿A que viene eso ultimo…? ¿Quién es el uniceja?-pregunto Defteros.

-Mira-Milo observo atento al gemelo mientras elegía con cuidado sus palabras.- Kanon tiene problemas con dos dioses y los guerreros de estos dioses. -Defteros le miro algo aterrado.- Los dioses son Poseidón y Hades…

-¿Por qué Hades tendría interés en mi hermano?-Saga le miro habia algo ahi que no entendia o no se habia enterado simple y llanamente.

-El asunto que Hades tiene con Kanon: es que este se voltio a Perséfone, cuando tenía 17, sin saberlo.-Aclaro Milo como quien no quiere la cosa. Camus y Saga se quedaron con la boca abierta- Es en serio… Además Perséfone se quedo loca con tu hermano… cada tanto le manda mensajes para saber cuándo se encuentran de nuevo…

-Dime, que Kanon se ah negado todas esas veces…-Pidió el pálido Saga.

-Claro que se negó… ni que fuera tan tarado de cometer ese desliz dos veces- hasta donde tengo entendido por lo que va del año lleva el desliz numero 145, penso para si- la primera vez no supo quien era la joven hasta que se acostó con ella… y ahora no quiere repetir plato por que el marido le asesina.-dijo defendiendo a su amigo, lo dijo de una forma creible... Por suerte para Kanon Saga, Camus y Defteros se lo creyeron- Guarden ese dato... no es bueno hacer publico que Hades fue cornudo- y es agrego para si- por cortesia de un dorado.

-¿Y con Poseidón?-Pregunto el algo sonrojado Defteros. No esperaba enterarse, que en un futuro lejano, se acostaría con la diosa de la primavera.

-Uh… con ese tenemos para rato…-dijo Camus mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los sillones de lectura.- ¿Quien le dice…?

-¿Quién me dice que?-pregunto Defteros, ya se veia venir que se habia acostado con todas las nereidas y tal vez hasta incluso la diosa del mar... Ya nada le sorprenderia...

-Mira… te lo digo en crudo-Saga le miro por lo cual Defteros paso saliva- Mi hermano Kanon, ósea tu en esta era, le vio la cara de tonto a Poseidón… y se la vio, como los mejores, _**más de una vez**_… Incluso luego de terminada la guerra santa contra él… Siempre que Poseidón quiso vengarse por las "fechorías" de Kanon, termino mal parado en el peor momento y situación...

-Si existiera un deporte olímpico llamado "Evade a don sardina"-Camus hablo con voz fría e inexpresiva- Kanon se lleva la medalla de oro.-Los otros le miraron ¿Camus haciendo un chiste? Eso estaba de locos.

-Por qué no traje la cámara…-dijo Milo apenado mientras contenia la risa al igual que Saga.- Bueno seguimos con el tema… No solo es Poseidón el problema... a parte que esta muy molesto, con Kanon, por que se interpuso entre su tridente y Athena. Sino que a don Sardina hay que sumarle al flautista de Hamelin-El gemelo le miro como no entendiendo la analogia- ¿No sabes que es el flautista de Hamelin? –pregunto sorprendido.

-Milo, El flautista de Hamelin es de 1842, siglo XIX, él es de alrededor del 1750… siglo XVIII. Cerca de 100 años… antes que se publicara ese libro…

-Me explican…-Pregunto Defteros que ya se había vuelto a perder.

-El Flautista de Hamelin es un libro alemán, uno de los favoritos de Kanon si no me equivoco, y Sorrento de Saren es alguien que odia a Kanon y tiene una flauta… ¿Entiendes?-Milo le miro, por lo cual Defteros entendio a que venia la comparacion.

-¿Como sabes que Kanon le gusta ese cuento?-Saga recordó cuando Kanon pedía, una y otra vez, que se le leyera el cuento de pequeño.

-Concurso de prendas…-El caballero de Escorpio se encogió de hombros.- Era decirnos un recuerdo bonito de su infancia o besar a Afrodita…-sonrío de medio lado, el hubiera preferido ver el beso.- Dijo que uno de sus más bonitos recuerdos, era cuando le leían el Flautista de Hamelin.

-Mi maestro tenía una forma curiosa de narrar la historia, siempre le cambiaba algo para hacerla más entretenida. -soltó un suspiro, jamás creyó que Kanon fuera a recordar un dato tan pasajero.

-Eh…-Defteros les miro, de nuevo, se había perdido- Una duda… ¿Porque le dicen "don Sardina" al dios Poseidón…? Deberían tenerle más respeto.

-Mira Def-Saga le miro- Poseidón perdió todos nuestro respeto cuando Kanon lo dejo, a la vista de todos, con un bóxer de corazones…-en sus ojos había un pequeño brillo travieso.

-Esa vez se lucio…-Informo Camus, también algo burlón- Mira que seducir a Poseidón… La verdad que tu hermano se pasa…-Defteros le miro algo sorprendido ¿Seducir? A caso Kanon...- Hizo caer a Poseidón en una ilusión de una chica muy guapa… este se puso totalmente…-busco la palabra correcta- Emocionado…-Camus ahogo la risa al recordar ese momento- Cuando se bajo los pantalones, Kanon interrumpió la ilusión. Dejándonos ver a Poseidón y que él nos viera a nosotros .-Milo y Saga ahogaban la risa mientras se ponían rojos- Estábamos en medio de una reunión con los dioses guerreros de Odin, la representante de este en la tierra, la diosa Athena, sus generales marinos, su única sirena, TODAS LAS ORDENES de Athena, espectros, Hades y los dioses gemelos, Pandora, Apolo y Artemisa y algunos visitantes… dado que estábamos en la firma del tratado de paz entre dioses…

-Menos mal que Kanon espero a que Poseidón firmara para hacerle esa…-Milo se tapo la boca ahogando la risa.- Todavía me acuerdo el grito de Artemisa… y el de Athena… que pulmones las dos…

-Y que rápidas… Apenas le vieron así, salieron corriendo al cuarto de Athena a encerrarse…-Recordó Saga.

-¿Yo voy hacer eso…?

-Eh… si supongo que lo harás…-dijo el algo sonriente Milo- Después esta el asunto de los espectros… Durante la guerra santa, contra Hades… Kanon mato a más de la mitad del ejército de Hades él solito…-Defteros se quedo duro ante esa revelación.- y se cargo a Radamanthys de Wymber, y con toda la intención, se acostó con Pandora… por lo tanto Ratamanthys lo quiere despedazar…

-La de Pandora no me la sabia…-Camus le miro sorprendido.- Sabia que, se había acostado con Tethys… Pero con Pandora… se la tenía bien guardada.-el caballero se puso un tanto pensativo.

-Lo de Tethys es mentira…-Informo Milo, el estaba bien enterado de eso- Es solo un rumor que corrió nada más… lo de Pandora es cierto… Se la cruzo en un bar, esta andaba media molesta con Radamanthys y por simple despecho…

-SE ACOSTO CON SU NEMESIS…-Saga y Camus estallaron en risas. Defteros les observaba sorprendido. ¿Se había acostado con Pandora? Eso estaba completamente fuera de su sentido común.

-Exacto, yo estaba esa vez… También Ángelo y Afrodita… Casi nos morimos cuando vimos a Pandora coquetearle, a Kanon, en la barra.-el caballero se seco una lagrima de risa- El otro se había ido a la barra para pedir unos tragos, jamás volvió… no le vimos hasta tres días después lleno de chupones y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…-Saga se tapaba la cara por la vergüenza y la risa.

-¿Y yo donde estaba cuando eso paso?-pregunto Saga.

-Pues… creo que en el templo de Apolo con Aioros…-dijo Camus- Yo sé, porque vimos salir con Mu, a cuatro fiesteros y solo volvió Afrodita a las 4 de la tarde al día siguiente. Luego llego máscara a las 7 de la tarde y por ultimo este sátrapa-indicando a Milo con la cabeza- que llego completamente alcoholizado a las 5 de la mañana del domingo…

-¿Y tu como sabes eso?-pregunto Defteros, aun no sabia quienes eran Afrodita y Angelo. Al parecer se habian hecho la fiesta de las buenas y le llamaba la atencion que Shion no hubiera hecho nada.

-Por que el idiota siempre se pasa de casa y termina durmiendo en la cama de Aioros.-dijo Camus mientras se encogía de hombros.-Normalmente es él quien lo regresa a Escorpio, pero como no estaba nos turnamos con Mu para regresarlo apenas llegara.

-Juro que no se por qué siempre me paso de casa…-Informo Milo un tanto pensativo, Defteros le miro. ¿Pasarse de casa? ¿Pero que casa custodiaba ese tal Aioros?

-Sacando los hechos vánales…-Defteros les miro- Tienen buenas razones para querer matar a Kanon…

-Ellos se las buscan-Dijeron Saga y Milo al unisonó.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Radamanthys cada vez que puede intenta secuestrarlo… Poseidón cada vez que puede intenta lo mismo y Sorrento cada vez que puede ayuda a Poseidón.-Dijo Saga tranquilo- Por eso no queremos que salgas solo… a la que lo haces, no teniendo la experiencia- Ni el carácter de estafador de Kanon, agrego para sí- no podrás evadirles.

-¿Y los demás espectros?

-Le hacen de apoyo a Radamanthys, pero normalmente terminan en malas condiciones. Porque a Kanon le aburre jugar con ellos.-Informo Camus.- Dice que es mejor hacer enojar a la dragonzuela que a los espectros mediocres… Ni se molesta en planear algo para joderles la existencia….

-¿Y el dios Hades?

-Kanon se lo metió en el bolsillo…-informo Milo con una pequeña sonrisa- Sencillamente: "Mira se respetar a la mujer de otro, no sabía que era tu esposa. De haberlo sabido te la devolvía con moño y todo. Con una nota de lo mal que se estaba portando".

-"Y lo bien que la pase con ella…"-dijo Camus, algo burlón.- Esa parte lo dijo cuando Hades se fue… casi me muero cuando le escuche susurrar eso…

-Vaya… soy terrible…-Defteros se sentía algo sorprendido de si mismo.-No puedo creer que sea capaz de hacer tantas cosas.

-Mira, Kanon jamás le falta el respeto a las damas. Es muy educado en ese aspecto-Informo Milo- Las dos situaciones se explican sencillo.

Perséfone: Kanon de 17 años + diosa súper ardiente= hormonas alborotadas

-¿y lo de Pandora?-pregunto Defteros.

-Pandora seria así…: La "novia" despechada de mi peor enemigo + me esta meta coquetear= se la jodo todo un fin de semana… -Milo sonrío de medio lado- Sacando esos detalles, Kanon es una buena persona. Que vale la pena, esforzarse, conocer…

-mmm… Me pregunto qué dirían Kardia y Degel si se enterara que me voy a acostar con Pandora…-dijo el pensativo Defteros.

-Ya esta empezando a actuar como Kanon…-dijo en un susurro Camus.

-Lo que tenemos que hacer es sencillo, enseñarle a ser más avispado que como es actualmente…-dijo Milo de lo más ligero.- Su hermano quiere que tenga más caracter...

-En otras palabras, hacer que Defteros deje de ser Defteros…-dijo Saga algo triste- No podemos hacer eso…

-Saga- Defteros le miro- No estamos en el siglo XVIII, estamos en el siglo XX, si no aprendo las cosas estoy perdido…

-Tiene razón- Camus suspiro- Milo, explícale como actuar como Kanon… yo voy a preparar café. Tendremos para rato...

-Def... Bienvenido al lado oscuro, y placentero, de la vida-Milo le miro un tanto tetrico- Saga te enseñara los modales de Kanon, Camus te ayudara con el conocimiento y yo... te enseñare a ser el estafador innato que es Kanon...-El gemelo le dedido una mirada llena de duda con sus inocentes ojos verdes.-No me mires asi... me haces sentir un pervertido...-Saga nego con la cabeza, se sentia ligeramente igual.

_Continuara._


	8. Hay cosas que es mejor no saber

_Hay cosas que es mejor no saber._

-¿Apareció?-Sísifo se acercó a Aspros, en compañía de su sobrino. El interrogado negó con la cabeza, hacía tres días que Kanon se había ido luego del pequeño incidente en Géminis.

-Asmita dice que no puede percibir su cosmos, pero está seguro que esta con vida…-Informo Aspros con voz ausente, tenía unas considerables ojeras. No había podido dormir bien en esos tres días.- No puede ser que no podamos encontrarlo…

-Debió de ser el mejor jugando a las escondidas…-dijo inocentemente Regulus, sacándole una risa a su tío y una amarga sonrisa a Aspros.- Tal vez si dejamos de buscarlo lo encontremos…-Sugirió, los mayores le miraron.

-Podríamos ponerlo en práctica…-Aspros soltó un suspiro derrotado.- ¿Van a pasar?

-Si, por favor…- Aspros realizo una inclinación con la cabeza indicándoles que pasen.

_Playas de Cabo Sunion_

-Sí, Poseidón esta sellado de nuevo… ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer la ronda por este lugar…?-Kardia miro a Manigoldo con quien tenía que hacer la ronda.- Esto es… vaya…-comento con una ligera sonrisa- Mira quien está ahí-Manigoldo dirigió la mirada hacia donde indicaba su camarada.

No muy lejos de donde estaban ellos, alrededor de unos 25 metros, Kanon estaba acostado en la arena mientras miraba el cielo despreocupadamente. Los caballeros se miraron entre ellos para luego sonreír.

-¿Le decimos a Aspros y a los demás?-pregunto Manigoldo mientras reiniciaban la caminata, hacia donde está su camarada extraviado.

-No tengo ganas de decirles… ¿Tu?-Manigoldo negó con la cabeza. Kanon le miraba acercarse de soslayó. Ya tenía planeada la huida de esos dos, lo había planeado apenas les había sentido cerca. Se había dejado ver para que le dijeran luego a Aspros que estaba bien… Si el otro era como su hermano, de seguro no había dormido nada… Cerró los ojos, no quería que notaran que le habían visto.

-Oye, te han estado buscando…-Informo Manigoldo mientras se acercaban a él. Se detuvieron alrededor de 10 pasos de él. Kanon solo se dignó a fruncir el entrecejo, era claro que eso no le importaba.- Me entere que le faltaste el respeto a mi maestro…

-Decir lo que pienso no es faltar el respeto…-Dijo mientras se reincorporaba de un ágil movimiento y miraba fijo a las anteriores reencarnaciones de sus dos amigos.- Si él lo tomo a mal no es mi culpa…-comenzó a alejarse.

-Oye, a los patriarcas hay que respetarlos-Le reprocho Kardia- Yo me eh mandado de las mías… pero jamás le eh faltado el respeto a Sage… y jamás se lo faltare a un patriarca…-Al escuchar lo último Kanon soltó una risa burlona.

-Pues entonces escríbelo en el techo de tu cuarto y procura que nadie lo tape…-No pudo resistirse, al recordar, las veces que Milo engatusaba a Shion para salir bien parado para evitar comerse castigos. Manigoldo y Kardia se miraron- Gracias a los dioses, no son tan inocentes en mi era…-comenzó a alejarse de ellos con paso calmo por la playa. Ambos se miraron un tanto ofendidos ¿Inocentes ellos?

-Oye quien… ¿Dónde está?-Manigoldo busco a Kanon por todos lados con la mirada no había rastro de él por ningún lado. Kardia se rasco la nuca con aire perdido- Mejor volvamos…

_Casa de Aries._

-¿Lo vieron?-Aspros sentía más ligero al saber que Kanon estaba bien y que andaba paseándose por la playa…

-Si… y nos llamó "Inocentes"-Kardia puso una cara de completa indignación.- No sé con qué derecho nos llama así… Manigoldo y yo de criaturas inocentes no tenemos nada…

-Qué curioso…-Asmita parecía pensarlo un poco- A mí y a Sísifo también nos llamó inocentes por causa, de no entender, un comentario hecho por él…-los demás se quedaron pensativos…

Sísifo le había preguntado a El Cid… por que podría interesarle su arco y su flecha, principalmente lo segundo, a su sucesor y este admitió no saberlo. El Cid se seguía preguntando a que venía ese pensamiento… Trataba de encontrar la razón por la que su sucesor tuviera interés en las armas de Sagitario. En ese embrollo también estaba Degel, que había sido testigo de la pregunta y que luego había sido consultado por ella. De Degel la duda paso al patriarca y el sabio de Jamir que negaban, haber escuchado alguna vez, del interés de un caballero de Capricornio hacia las armas de Sagitario. Al poco tiempo media orden dorada se preguntaba a qué venia ese pensamiento.

-Pues no sé cuándo aparezca… le preguntaremos…-Dijo Shion. No muy lejos de ellos, detrás de una columna, Kanon ahogaba la risa. Se tuvo que sentar contra esta, para ahogar la risa se había tapado la boca con ambas manos. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no estallar en carcajadas… Había llegado a Aries porque quería darse un baño y para ello tenía que subir hasta Géminis. En el camino, oculto en las sombras había escuchado la conversación de los caballeros dorados y se había detenido.

-Puede ser…-Ese era Regulus, Kanon trato de guardar silencio para poder oírle- ¿Que tal vez el sucesor de El Cid quiere saber si la flecha de Sagitario es rival para la Excalibur….?

- SI, la Excalibur de Shura se muere por conocer la flecha de Aioros-dijo Kanon en voz baja, muerto de risa… Su cara estaba roja, ya no podría contener más la risa que pedía a gritos salir de su garganta. Tuvo que taparse la boca con las manos, si seguía ahí morirá del ataque de risa… Como pudo se levantó, ahogando la risa… Ya se reiría cuando estuviera en el baño… Veloz como una flecha, y silencioso como un fantasma, el gemelo abandono Aries.

Aspros se dio vuelta, había percibido algo por el rabillo del ojo. Los demás le miraron, siguiéndole la mirada hacia las sombras de las columnas.

-¿Qué sucede Aspros?-Pregunto Aldebarán.

-Pues… Creo que Kanon nos estaba escuchando…-dijo mientras daba vuelta y comenzaba a subir las escaleras- Si no estoy equivocado, esta en Géminis ahora o esta llendo hacia Géminis.-Los demás se miraron, ninguno ni siquiera Asmita le había sentido cuando entro a Aries.

-Pues yo quiero que me explique a que vino eso de llamarme inocente…-Kardia comenzó a subir las escaleras, pero fue detenido por la mano de Asmita.

-La idea, es que vuelva a recuperar algo de confianza en nosotros…-le informo mientras un le sujetaba el brazo- Si vas tras él… no le encontraras… desaparecerá antes que le veas si quiera…-Kardia soltó un bufido molesto y asintió con la cabeza.

_Casa de Géminis._

Hasta antes de la vuelta de Athena, la vida en el santuario era bastante rustica, por lo tanto no le fue difícil prepararse el baño… Se quitó el sudor y la mugre de los últimos tres días, solo había vuelto porque ya no podía tolerarlo más… Odiaba estar sucio, jamás le había gustado… Él y Saga tenían esa maña, a ninguno le gustaba cargar con la mugre y el sudor de varios días, todos los días se bañaban… Se sintió mejor, y mucho más relajado, cuando termino de limpiar el cuerpo. Se vistió lentamente mientras, cómo podía, se secaba su larga cabellera… en ese momento extrañaba la electricidad y el secador de pelo.

* * *

Aspros fue el primero en entrar a Géminis ocultando por completo su cosmos, descubrir donde estaba Kanon no le llevo más de 5 minutos. Luego bajo a Aries a decir que Kanon estaba en Géminis, pero no dijo que estaba haciendo. Al rato, justo cuando Kanon terminaba de domar su indomable cabellera, o mejor dicho la de Defteros, que al parecer no concia algo llamado acondicionador… Salió del baño luego de limpiarlo, no quería que Aspros se diera cuenta que había estado ahí, no planeaba quedarse en Géminis… Aún estaba molesto con el guardián de esa casa…

-Qué pena… que no exista el acondicionador…-se lamentó mientras se acomodaba un poco el cabello de Defteros…- Este pelo es insoportable…

-¿Qué es el acondicionador?-Al escuchar la pregunta de Regulus, se maldijo a si mismo por bajar la guardia de esa forma.

-Es algo que te pones en el pelo, para que no te quede duro…-le informo secamente.

-¿Eres refinado Kanon?-pregunto Manigoldo burlón.

-No, solo soy limpio…-le dijo burlón- Tengo modales, eso no lo niego, pero seguro a ti te faltan y mucho…-Al oír esto la sonrisa de Manigoldo se esfumo.

-¿Que me dijiste…?

-Si no lo entiendes en griego con gusto te lo digo en otro idioma…-le dijo sumamente burlón- pide el que quieras… hablo diez diferentes… Si quieres, te lo digo en italiano…con algo de suerte,, lo entiendes...-Manigoldo no se pudo contener más y se arrojó sobre Kanon. Que lo evadió, sin problema alguno, poniéndole la traba y haciéndole caer de cara al suelo.

-¿Parler français?-pregunto de pronto Degel.

-Oui, ils parlent français-le replico Kanon, con acento incluso, sin sacarle la vista de encima a Manigoldo que se sentía por completo humillado. Kardia reprimía la risa, ver a Manigoldo caer al suelo por una zancadilla, había sido digno de ver.- ¿D'autres questions?

-No…-Degel le miro- Me sorprende que sepas hablar varios idiomas… Defteros…

-No soy Defteros-le corto Kanon- Ser su reencarnación solo quiere decir que tengo su alma… no que soy él. ¿Todavía no lo entendieron?

-Eres él… solo que tu carácter es más fuerte…-dijo tranquilo Asmita, Kanon le atravesó con sus fríos y calculadores ojos.- Sin darte cuenta has demostrado que posees una buena parte de Defteros en ti, eres parte de él… eres él solo que un poco más atrevido.

-¿Un poco?-Kanon sonrió de forma burlona.

-Creo que te quedaste corto Asmita…-Le dijo Manigoldo mientras se reincorporaba- Este es mucho más astuto que Defteros.

-Grazie per il riconoscimento (Gracias por el reconocimiento)-Manigoldo miro sorprendido a Kanon, de nuevo hablaba en otro idioma con acento y pronunciación perfecta.

-Pensé que me bromeabas cuando dijiste que podías hablar en italiano.-Varios no salían de su asombro, jamás hubieran podido creerlo… Se negaban a creerlo.

-A parte de inocente, ingenuo…-Kanon, comenzó a caminar con la intención de abandonar Géminis.

-Oye…-Regulus le tomó del brazo, ganándose una mirada helada que sostuvo firmemente.- ¿Por qué dijiste lo de la flecha dorada y Capricornio?-La cara de Kanon fue poblada por la sorpresa en solo unos segundos, con el baño relajante se había olvidado de ese detalle. Una sonrisa burlesca adorno sus labios, para luego mirar a los mayores.

-¿Quiénes quisieron resolver eso por medio de la lógica? Levanten la mano-Pregunto ahogando la risa y manteniéndose lo más serio que le permitía esta. Ante la pregunta levantaron la mano: Asmita, Sísifo, El Cid, Degel, Dohko, Shion, Aldebarán, Regulus (que lo había consultado con Tenma y Yato), Albafika y Aspros. Manigoldo y Kardia se miraron… no se habían molestado en analizar la frase, porque sabían que los otros lo harían…- ¿A qué conclusiones llegaron?-los demás comenzaron a exponer sus hipótesis, mientras Kanon para sus adentros se torcía de la risa. No podía creer que fuera capaz de permanecer serio ante eso. O estos son muy inocentes o son normales y nosotros somos un montón de pervertidos… Pensó para si el gemelo, manteniéndose serio… como si estuviera escuchando la lección de un alumno que debía evaluar.

-Es claro que las conclusiones de los chicos son erradas-Kardia le miro suspicaz una vez todos hubieran expuesto sus conclusiones- Yo no me moleste en tratar de encontrarle lógica a esas palabras… Por lo tanto dinos su significado…-Kanon cerró los ojos y lo medito un poco.

-Regulus, afuera… Espera en las escalinatas…-El menor le miro algo sorprendido, para luego mirar a su tío que se encogió de hombros.-Si quieren que les diga que significa esa frase… que Regulus espere afuera…

_-Después cuénteme…-_le pidió el menor por cosmos a Manigoldo y a Kardia, quienes disimuladamente asintieron.

-Regulus ya está en las escalinatas de Géminis…-informo Asmita…- ¿Qué significan esas palabras?-Kanon abrió los ojos mirándolos con un brillo travieso y embozando su mejor sonrisa psicópata de repertorio… Los demás le miraron algo sorprendidos, no esperaban que pasara de la seriedad absoluta a esa expresión…

-Pues… significa…

* * *

Regulus estaba sentado en las escaleras, cuando escucho a alguien riéndose con todas sus fuerzas… Kanon pasó a su lado secándose las lágrimas de risa. El menor les vio descender aun riendo y tomándose el estómago. Parecía que en cualquier momento se doblaría y se partiría, a la mitad, por la risa.

-¿Que habrá pasado…?-pregunto mientras le miraba alejarse con el codo aun recargado en la rodilla y el mentón aun apoyado en la mano.

-MALDITO CABRON… SE ESTUBO RIENDO TODO EL TIEMPO EN NUESTRA CARA…-Al escuchar las palabras de Kardia el menor se reincorporo y entro a Géminis, donde todos comenzaban a salir de su estupefacción…

-¿Que paso?-pregunto Regulus alarmado.- ¿Por qué grito así Kardia?-Asmita comenzó a reírse, nunca antes le habían visto reír de esa forma.

-Creo que será la última vez que le pregunte algo que no entienda…-El rubio se limpió las lágrimas ocasionadas por la risa, poco a poco los otros fueron uniéndose en las risas…- En comparación con él… en definitiva somos inocentes…-Manigoldo y Kardia también se reían con ganas.

-Mira que tenernos a todos con la duda…-Manigoldo trataba de contenerse- Sin duda nos vio la cara a los 11…-se llevó las manos al estómago. Regulus le miraba no entendiendo.- Cuando seas más grande… te explicaremos cual es el chiste…

-Oigan…-Albafika fue uno de los primeros en retomar el control sobre sus risas- Si dijo que nosotros somos muy inocentes en comparación con nuestras reencarnaciones… ¿Eso no quiere decir que…?

-Defteros esta jodido…-Kardia estallo en risas.- Si esto nos vio la cara de tonto a los 12 y es uno solo, no me quiero imaginar lo que le pasara a Defteros es a la inversa…-Aspros dejo de reír de golpe y fue tras Kanon. No había tenido en cuenta esa idea.- ¿Qué dije?

-Una verdad que todos pasamos por alto-Dijo Asmita quien también, había dejado de reír como todo los demás.

_Escaleras de Aries._

Kanon como podía trataba de controlar la risa, sintió el cosmos de Aspros descender por las doce casas. Bueno si le quería pegar se la tenía merecida… además por la risa no era capaz de darle pelea.

-¿Qué le pueden hacer tus amigos a Defteros?-La pregunta hizo que dejara de reír por un momento, para luego renovar las risas.

-No te preocupes…-le miro por encima del hombro, mientras los otros se acercaban- Milo sabe que hacer… Mejor preocúpate de lo que podrá hacer Defteros cuando vuelva…-Sonrió burlón- Recibirá cátedra del mejor… Si Milo no le enseña a cuidarse de mis camaradas y de los que están afuera del santuario… Nadie podrá hacerlo… De Milo aprende cualquiera…-soltó una risa burlona.- Yo seré medio terrible, pero hay veces que Milo me gana…

-¿Cómo sabes que Milo ayudara?-pregunto Asmita.

-Si sabes la respuesta para que preguntas…-respondió Kanon limpiándose las lágrimas, Asmita lo pensó un poco… Ahora entendía por que Kanon había ido a Acuario.

-¿Ellos son amigos?-Kanon asintió- Ahora entiendo… ¿Crees que lo vaya a ver…?

-Conociendo a Camus, seguramente…-los otros no entendía a que venían esas palabras.- ¿Que tramas Asmita?

-Aspros me dijo que le dejaste un mensaje a tu hermano…-El gemelo abrió los ojos, un tanto sorprendido, para luego arrugar el entrecejo- ¿Crees que si el deja una nota para Defteros ahí él también la vera?

-Ya te eh dicho… conociendo al caballero de Acuario de mi época, seguramente… Pero no es prudente que lo toquen… el papel puede perderse…-Miro a Aspros- Escribe algo, lo que quieres decirle a tu hermano en este momento…-Aspros le miro sorprendido- Lo pondré junto a la nota que le deje a Camus en uno de los libros de Degel.-El mencionado arqueo una ceja, cuando había entrado Kanon a su biblioteca. Aspros asintió y comenzó a subir hacia Géminis.

-¿También podemos escribirle una nota a Defteros?-Pregunto Kardia como quien no quiere la cosa… Kanon se encogió de hombros, a él le daba igual.

_Continuara._


	9. Recuerdos del pasado

_Recuerdos del pasado._

-¿Habremos hecho lo correcto?-Dijo Camus mientras con Milo volvían a sus casas.-Digo… está bien enseñarle a alguien ser otra persona…

-No le enseñamos a ser otra persona… le dijimos que fingiera ser Kanon, si para eso tiene que aprender a ser un estafador nado… Pues problema suyo-Milo sonrió burlón.- No es nuestra culpa que Kanon tenga mente tan retorcida… ¿Cómo lo prefieres manso como Defteros o vivo y astuto como Kanon?

-mmm…Creo que prefiero a Kanon…-Admitio el galo.- No se por qué… pero prefiero a Kanon, él no se… tiene algo que me hace preferir su carácter por encima del de Defteros.

-Kanon es un reto, una ecuación que estas horas para resolver… Defteros es un 1+1, si no sabes dominar esa cuenta, eres un idiota…

-De donde sacaste esa analogía-Camus miro sorprendido al griego.

-No, se… supongo que de Kanon… Cuando quiere marear a Mascara, le habla así…-se encogió de hombros, ya estaban dentro de Escorpio-Nos vemos Camus… quiero dormir un poco.

-Nos vemos…-el caballero comenzó a subir hasta su casa-Espero no habernos equivocado….

_Casa de Géminis._

-Def…-El joven miro al otro gemelo.- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy procesando la idea de lo terrible que soy en esta era…-admitió un tanto socarrón.-Quisiera saber que me llevo a ser así…-Saga se mordió el labio… no podía ni quería responder a esa pregunta. Defteros no era tonto, sabía que algo grande había pasado en un momento de todo ese tiempo que no le habían contado.- Cuando Aspros quiere ocultar algo, hace el mismo gesto…-le miro atento, atravesándole con sus fríos ojos verdes. No tenían la misma intensidad de Kanon, cuya mirada cortaba como cuchillo, pero muy lejos no estaba no como al principio.- ¿Qué me hiciste para que fuera tan así? -Saga al escuchar esa notoria acusación sintió que la ira le invadía ¿Yo? Yo no le hice nada a Kanon… el responsable de todo… Dejo de apretar con fuerza las manos, el había puesto también una buena parte de acciones… para hacer a Kanon como era.

-Es larga historia y no… puedo contarla…-Saga cerró los ojos-Esas palabras… sonaron como algo que diría Kanon…-le intento elogiar-Muy bien… Milo sin duda hizo un buen trabajo…

-Soy él…-le dijo Defteros sencillamente- es claro que sonare como él. ¿Por qué no quieres decirme?

-Por… no puedo es…-cerro los ojos, no creía lo que estaba a punto de decir…-necesario que me odies… Si no me odias… muchas cosas importantes no pasaran…-Cerro los ojos, esas palabras le sabían a ceniza…

Si Kanon no me odia, si no me peleo con él y lo encierro en Sunio… Ares no tomara mi cuerpo, no intentara matar a Athena obligando a Aioros escapar del santuario… Athena no será adoptada por el señor Kido, los santos de bronce no serán reunidos… Pegaso podría jamás llegar a este santuario… tal vez hasta incluso perdamos la guerra santa contra Hades, el combate contra Lucifer, el combate contra Apolo… Es un mal necesario… tengo que pelearme con Kanon… por que es necesario para él futuro… Si no Kanon jamás se arrepentirá de sus acciones… seguiría albergando odio contra Athena en su interior y yo seguiría siendo asechado por Ares…

Sintió que le ponían una mano en el hombro, cuando miro Defteros le miraba, él le estaba poniendo la mano en el hombro… con la otra mano limpiaba las lágrimas…

-No llores…-le dijo Saga puso una mano sobre la mano de Defteros… Un recuerdo vino a su mente, no era muy antiguo… Había acontecido poco después de volver a la vida, cuando él y Kanon estuvieron solos y frente a frente. Kanon quería irse del santuario… Decía que su presencia era innecesaria…

Habían discutido por ello, parecía que no había forma de hacerle cambiar de opinión cuando creyó que estaba solo… Comenzó a llorar, no podía seguir viviendo si su hermano se iba… de pronto sintió una mano sobre su hombro… Kanon le miraba de la misma forma que lo hacia Defteros ahora, y le dijo esa misma palabra… Luego Kanon se quedo y no volvió a mencionar el tema… Se preguntaba que le había hecho cambiar de opinión… Kanon no era de los que se convencía con unas lagrimas… no debió de ser otra cosa algo que ignoraba…

-No lo hare, no te preocupes…-Saga embozo el fantasma de una sonrisa y se fue al corredor...

-No creo que tu y él se hayan llevado mal siempre…-Saga se detuvo en la puerta que daba acceso al sector privado de la casa.-debieron de haber tenido sus momentos felices…

-Tal vez… haya alguno que otro…-Saga le miro.- ¿Por qué?

-Me vendría bien saber algo de "mi" infancia por si las dudas… se cual es el libro favorito de ese tiempo… Pero no otros datos…

-Te diré, pero no hables de ella frente a los otros, Kanon es muy austero con ese tiempo… No lo menciona a menos que otra opción no le quede…

-mmm… bueno… Cuéntame la infancia de Kanon…

-Te contare la parte que no tiene que ver con los entrenamientos… ¿Entendido?-Defteros asintió.-Por donde empiezo…-Saga se sentó en el suelo con la espalda recargada en el sillón… Defteros le miro atento y asintió.-bueno…-Saga se masajeo las sienes…- Te contare…mmm… Cuando conocimos a Milo…-Saga soltó una pequeña risa…-pobre niño, lo confundimos un monton ese día…

_Recuerdo…_

_Habían aprovechado que su maestro estaba en una misión, para saltarse el entrenamiento y tener un día de descanso. Se habían dirigido hacia una zona de árboles frutales que crecen en el santuario. La idea era sencilla, robarse varias manzanas y comer hasta cansarse… _

_-¿A quien le toca subir…?-pregunto Saga, cuando quedaron frente al árbol de manzanas._

_-A ti… yo subí la vez pasada… dame tu cinta…-le dijo mientras se quitaba una cinta azul, de la mano, y la intercambiaba con la de Saga, de color verde oscuro._

_-Recuerda si te hablan…-comenzó Saga._

_-Tengo que hacerme pasar por ti… y tu procura que no te vean… por poco nos descubren la última vez…_

_-Que suerte que no lo hicieron…-Saga se ato la cinta a la muñeca, mientras Kanon hacia lo mismo- imagínate como se hubiera puesto el maestro si nos descubrían..._

_-Pues… no sé, ejercicio extra para ti… y a mi… no se… ejercicio extra y algún que otro coscorrón…-admitió Kanon.- Apresúrate a subir y bajar las manzanas, "Kanon"-Saga soltó una risa burlona y se trepo al árbol. Deberían tener unos 12 años… tal vez 13 cuando paso eso…_

_Las manzanas comenzaron a caer, pero antes de tocar el suelo se apilaban en forma de pirámide a un costado. Gracias a la telequinesis de Kanon. Llevaban alrededor de 20 manzanas cuando Saga vio algo desde el árbol…_

_-"Saga"… tenemos compañía-dijo el gemelo, en voz baja, desde el árbol.- ¿Qué hago?_

_-Quédate arriba…-le ordeno su gemelo… mientras miraba el montón de manzanas, para luego ponerse a juntar algunas que habían caído al suelo por el viento y las revisaba… Como si fueran esas manzanas las que estaba recolectando._

_-¡Hola…!-un niño pequeño se acerco al joven gemelo, que le sonrió como toda tranquilidad. Era la misma sonrisa que Saga les hacía a los discípulos más pequeños. Su gemelo se quedo sorprendido ¿Kanon podía sonreír también así…?_

_-Hola, Milo-Al escuchar que su hermano conocía al menor, sintió un ligero alivio, él no le conocía…- ¿Te volviste a escapar?-le pregunto mientras se ponía a la altura del menor y le sonreía._

_-No, no se escapo. Gracias por avisar Saga…el otro día di vuelta el santuario buscándolo-El rostro de los gemelos se puso pálido al mismo tiempo. Ese que hablaba era Arkanos de Escorpio, vestía al igual que él menor, ropas de entrenamiento… Saga aun en el árbol, se puso pálido… Kanon no sabía nada con respecto a eso, le convenía improvisar una buena excusa antes que Arkanos se enojara o sospechara que algo andaba mal…- Te pregunte el otro día si lo habías visto… Me dijiste que no…-El hombre, de intensos ojos turquesas, le miro mientras colocaba una mano sobra la cabeza del menor- Sabes que estaba buscando a mi hijo…-Kanon sintió un ligero escalofrió ¿Ese niño era hijo de un dorado…?- me dijiste que no sabias donde estaba…_

_-Maestro Arkanos…-Kanon le miro fijamente a los ojos- Encontré al niño después de que hable con usted…Él no me dijo que era su hijo, por eso no fui a buscarle… pensé que era discípulo de otro caballero o amazona._

_-Pues ahora lo sabes…-Le dijo el rubio mientras le miraba fijamente.- ¿Cuándo lo encontraste? Si me ayudaste a buscarlo, hasta que tu maestro te llamo…-Kanon estaba atrapado, tenía que pensar una buena escusa._

_-Lo encontré en la fuente del lado sur… estaba tomando agua…-Saga se sintió aliviado, su maestro siempre les hacia entrenar en el lado sur del santuario porque era uno de los lugares menos concurridos._

_-Milo-Llamo el mayor, el niño dejo de mirar el árbol y miro a su progenitor. _

_Kanon se maldijo por ser tan idiota y no darse cuenta de lo idénticos que eran padre e hijo, solo cambiaba el color de pelo… Arkanos lo tenía rubio y Milo azul... No hacía mucho que Arkanos había vuelto de la Isla Milo con el niño… Por lo tanto no eran muchos lo que le conocían… y no eran muchos los que sabían el nombre del hijo de Arkanos…_

_-Si ¿Papa?-No me la jodas niño, pensó Kanon aterrado. Ahora me quedo sin hermano pensó Saga desde el árbol… Estaba seguro que no tendría hermano… luego que Arkanos comenzara a perder su paciencia._

_-¿Dónde estabas el otro día que te estuve buscando?-pregunto con su voz seria, que no aceptaba replicas._

_-Jugando.-dijo el niño mientras le dedicaba una mirada llena de inocencia. Su padre embozo una media sonrisa. El niño había respondido para alivio de Kanon, que intentaba decirle por cosmos la respuesta al menor sin que el padre lo notara, que había estado haciendo_

_-¿Dónde?-el nene se encogió de hombros. No concia bien, para alivio de Kanon, el santuario- Milo…-su padre se puso a su altura. El niño volvía a mirar el árbol… Saga cayó en la cuenta que tal vez el niño le estaba mirando y se apretujo un poco más contra el tronco.- ¿Qué miras?-Pregunto su padre al darse cuenta que no tenía la atención del menor._

_Fin del recuerdo._

Saga reía con ganas, Defteros le miraba no le había terminado de contar lo que había pasado esa vez… Solo se reía…

-Arkanos no te descubrió ¿no?-pregunto, al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-No porque Kanon se le ocurrió distraer a Milo… él se dio cuenta antes que Arkanos y que yo que Milo me estaba mirando…-Admitió con algo de pena.-Antes que Arkanos se diera vuelta para mirar al árbol… varias manzanas comenzaron a girar y hacer extraños movimientos frente a Milo… Desviando su atención a las manzanas.

-¿Cómo?-Pregunto Defteros, eso sonaba increíble.

_Recuerdo._

_-Manzanas…-dijo Milo que miraba atento a las manzanas que giraban delante del tronco del árbol._

_-Milo, te distraes con cualquier cosa…-Su padre, negó con la cabeza, miro fijamente a Kanon-Saga… deja esas manzanas en el suelo. -Kanon volvió a depositar en su lugar.- ¿Donde estaban cuando Saga te encontró?_

_-¿Tomando agua?-el niño le miro como algo perdido, una voz en su cabeza le decía que estaba en la fuente tomando agua… Kanon embozo una pequeña sonrisa, que borro apenas, Arkanos se dio vuelta a mirarle._

_-Saga… la próxima vez que Milo se aleje de Escorpio sin mi permiso…-le miro atento-Y me entero que lo viste y no lo llevaste con migo de regreso-Le mostro la aguja escarlata y la puso bajo el mentón de Kanon.-Te clavare las 15 agujas… ¿Entendido?-Kanon con una mueca de completo terror asintió.-Cuida a Milo, que tengo que hablar con Cefiro de Sagitario._

_-¿Cuidarlo?-Kanon miro algo sorprendido al menor._

_-Por eso vine…-Arkanos le miro atento- Milo te vio y me pregunto si podías cuidarlo, porque se aburre mientras hablo con los otros-Kanon se apresuro a asentir, no quería contradecir a uno de los 5 dorados existentes._

_Fin del recuerdo_

-¿Que le paso al padre de MIlo y a los otros cuatro?-Pregunto Defteros.

- Por alguna extraña razón… esos dorados fueron muriendo. Nadie pudo explicar que les mato…-Informo Saga. Aunque todos nos hacemos una idea quien los mato, se dijo para sí.- Solo… murieron…

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Defteros.

-Pues el padre de Milo, no le hables nunca de él, apareció muerto en las orillas del Mediterráneo en la Isla Milo… Nadie sabe cómo murió… No tenía ningún daño… no había señales de combate ni nada. Lo mismo pasó con los otros tres y mi maestro…

-¿Solo les encontraron muertos?-Saga asintió ante la pregunta de Defteros.- ¿Que hicieron mientras cuidaban a Milo…? Es claro que no podías dejarte ver…-Saga soltó una risa.

-Te juro, que no quise saber nada con árboles en mucho tiempo…

_Recuerdo._

_-Claro maestro Arkanos, cuidare a su hijo Milo.-Informo Kanon.- Ven vamos a las doce casas…-le tomo la mano al niño… para comenzar a irse._

_-Saga…-Kanon se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Arkanos.- No estaré lejos, por lo tanto quédense aquí…-Kanon logro reprimir una mueca para luego asentir.- Milo, hazle caso a Saga…-ordeno el hombre antes de alejarse._

_-¿Puedo trepar al árbol?-pregunto el niño, cuando su padre se perdió de vista._

_-No, te puedes caer…-Kanon se sentó en el suelo y miro hacia arriba de reojo- No me mires así… no tenia opción…-le dijo a su gemelo, trepado en el árbol._

_-¿Ah quien le hablas?-Milo se sentó, agarro una manzana y comenzó a comerla...- ¿al que esta subido al árbol?_

_-No hay nadie en el árbol, Milo -Kanon negó con la cabeza indicándole a Saga que no bajara... Solo que Milo pensó que era un apoyo visual a su negación sobre el asunto del chico del árbol.- Debe ser una sombra…-dijo ligeramente burlón. Que Saga probara un poco de su día a día, que fuera una sombra… por un rato. Milo miro atento al árbol, Saga se acurruco contra el tronco de una de las ramas del árbol._

_-¿Por qué se esconde…?_

_-Eres más listo que tu padre…-Kanon sonrió.- El no está ahí Milo, nadie puede saber que está ahí…_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque él…-Le hizo un gesto al menor y este se acerco.-Ven… acércate más…-Milo se acerco lo suficiente y Kanon le susurro, vaya a saber su maestro que, al oído. Lo único que pudo apreciar Saga, eran los ojos del menor abriéndose a cada palabra más y más. El niño miro a Kanon sorprendido._

_-¿Es cierto?-pregunto con una vocecita, mucho más infantil que lo normal._

_-Si, así que guarda el secreto…-le dijo Kanon en un susurro.- ¿Podrás guardarlo?-el niño asintió. –Pero recuerda, no tienes que decirle a nadie y si me tratas de hablar del tema… hare que no sé nada ¿entendido?…-El niño asintió.-Ven juguemos un rato…_

_Kanon se puso a jugar con Milo, mientras Saga permanecía parado sobre una rama con la espalda recargada en el tronco del árbol. Arkanos volvió una hora después del atardecer… Milo se había dormido, en brazos de Kanon, luego de comerse más de la mitad de las manzanas. Su hermano estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda recargada en el tronco, comiendo tranquilamente una manzana bien roja, cuando Arkanos volvió por su hijo. Milo dormía cómodamente en brazos de Kanon, como si fuera un bebe._

_-¿Se durmió? Vaya… normalmente no se duerme hasta pasadas las 10…-Tomo al niño de brazos de Kanon- Gracias por cuidarlo Saga… ven… Vamos a Escorpio…-ordeno el hombre. Kanon se levanto y comenzó a seguir al caballero. Antes de alejarse, por completo, miro por encima del hombro a Saga. Le dedico su sonrisa burlona, al parecer seria él por un rato largo más._

_-Me lleva el diablo-mascullo Saga mientras bajaba del árbol, sentir suelo bajo sus pies era todo un placer.- Ni siquiera sé por donde entra este infeliz, para no ser visto…-Mascullo el gemelo mayor mientras comenzaba caminar de regreso a las doce casas. A mitad de camino, para su alivio, se encontró con su maestro…_

_-¿Kanon…?-le llamo, mientras miraba atentamente, a su alumno.- ¿Dónde estabas?_

_-En la arboleda…-informo tratando de sonar como Kanon._

_-A eres tú…-su maestro al escuchar la respuesta le miro atentamente.-Supongo que el que está con Arkanos es él ¿no?_

_-¿Cómo se dio cuenta? Si estoy con la "pulsera" de él…-Pregunto Saga mientras su maestro le indicaba, como tenía que hacer, para entrar a las Doce casas sin ser visto._

_-Están con migo desde los 5 años… las pulseras son para que el patriarca les distinga…NO yo._

_-jeje… ¿Nos va a castigar?_

_-¿A ti que te parece?_

_-Fue Idea mía, no castigue a Kanon..._

_-Sí, idea tuya claro…-su maestro le indico que se apresurara.- TU no tienes el cerebro, de tu hermano, para planear una tetra capaz de engañar a Arkanos…-el caballero de Géminis le miro atento-Apresúrate "Kanon"._

_-Si maestro Set.-el chico corrió rápido por las dos primeras casa vacías y entro veloz a Géminis. No vaya a ser que el señor Cefiro, caballero de Sagitario y padre de Aioria y Aioros, le viera._

_Fin del recuerdo._

-¿Tu maestro sabia que cambiaban lugares y lo permitía?-Defteros le miro atento- ¿Kanon se ah hecho pasar ahora por ti?

-Aunque quisiera, su cosmos… posee una diferencia con el mío…-admitió Saga-Aunque cuando lo oculta no se nota la diferencia…

-Si han cambiado de lugar…-Confirmo Defteros- Con Aspros jamás hemos hecho eso…

-Tienes que saber la forma de actuar del otro como se mueve para…-Saga guardo silencio y lo pensó un poco. -_Camus, Milo, Dohko vengan un momento…_

-¿Que sucede?-Defteros le miro algo dudoso.

-Pues… tienes mis modales educados y mi mirada de cordero degollado…-admitió Saga burlon- Tal vez, podamos ocultar lo de Kanon fuera del santuario… por un tiempo…

-¿Cómo?-Saga solo sonrío burlón, una sonrisa muy propia de su hermano.

-¿Cómo crees? "Saga"… no seas idiota.-Dijo Saga hablando y haciendo gestos típicos de Kanon…

-Vaya Def, te salió mejor de lo espe…-Dohko fue el primero en llegar y miro a los gemelos- Ya veo que encontraste la solución para el problema fuera del santuario…

-Solo será temporal, Dohko…-le informo Saga volviendo a su actitud normal- No sé cómo piensa Kanon, podre imitar sus acciones fuera del santuario… pero no podre ser como el… todo el tiempo…

-Por el momento nos servirá para mantener engañados a los de fuera… Enséñale los gestos de Kanon a Def… Milo ya le enseño cuales son las actitudes, nos falta sus gestos…-dijo el antiguo, ahora joven, maestro.

Continuara…


	10. Maestro, hermano y padre

_Maestro, hermano y padre._

-Hola, Aspros…-Sísifo se acerco en compañía del patriarca.

-Si lo buscan, no le eh visto luego desde ayer a la noche…-Informo este, Sage realizo una pequeña mueca-Disculpe la falta al protocolo, patriarca.

-¿Alguna idea donde puede estar…? -pregunto el patriarca, Aspros solamente negó con la cabeza.- Ese chico nos matara de un disgusto.

-Eso parece…-Sísifo miro a superior y a su cámara.-Al que tampoco hemos visto Regulus en Leo.

-Paso hace un rato… fue a Rodorio con Manigoldo y Kardia.

-¿Manigoldo y Kardia?-Sísifo le miro algo preocupado-No puedes dejar que mi sobrino este a solas con ellos… Te dije que si lo veías con ellos…

-Sería peor que estuviera a solas con Kanon…-Aspros le miro, Sísifo lo medito un poco y asintió-Ya lo dijo él… Manigoldo y Kardia son solo niños a su lado…

-Creo que hay algo que no me cuentan…-el patriarca le miro fijamente.

-Patriarca, Kanon ya nos aclaro el asunto de Capricornio…-Sísifo se puso un tanto rojo.

-¿Que sucede?-Miro a Aspros que también parecía bastante incomodo…-Hablen.

_Rodorio._

Kardia, Manigoldo y Regulus, caminaban tranquilos por las calles de Rodorio llevando sus armaduras en sus respectivas urnas.

-¿Ese es Aspros o es Kanon?-Pregunto Manigoldo mientras miraba al caballero de Géminis, mirando una fruta, pago por ella y se retiro.-Vamos por Kanon… Reg… ¿Dónde?

-Haya idiota…-Kardia soltó una risa, Regulus ya estaba alcanzando a Kanon. Los otros dos también se apuraron y se pusieron a la par del dúo.

-Oye… Kanon ¿Cómo son las bromas en tu tiempo?-Pregunto Manigoldo sonriente- Dado que obviamente somos primitivos junto a ti…

-Honestamente no quiero hablar de ellas…-Kanon saco uno de los gajos a la mandarina y se lo dio a Regulus que le miro algo dudoso- ¿Nunca comiste?-Regulus negó con la cabeza- Pues te lo pierdes…

-No dame…-Regulus se la metió en la boca.

-Cuidado con las semillas…-Regulus escupió una semilla que casi le parte el diente.

-Gracias por avisar… Esta rica…-dijo el niño.- ¿Como era tu maestro? Según me dijeron el de Aspros y Defteros era muy estricto.

-¿Estricto o malo?-Kanon le miro atentamente.- Hay una gran diferencia entre un maestro estricto y un maestro malo…-Termino de comerse la fruta.

-¿Y cómo era el tuyo?-Kardia le miro atento.- Supongo que más que estricto era malo… para el carácter que tienes…

-Era estricto, pero te puedo asegurar que es una de las pocas personas que realmente eh llegado a tenerle estima.-Informo mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos a Kardia.

-Entonces no eres retorcido por culpa de tu maestro…-Manigoldo le miro- Por obra de quien la reencarnación de Defteros, o sea tu, eres tan asi…

-¿Tan maldito?-Kanon le miro-No puedo decirles…

-El mío fue, por así decirlo, Krest de Acuario.

-Sage de Cáncer…-Manigoldo miro fijamente a Kanon, que para su disgusto no hizo ninguna mueca.- El patriarca.

-El mío es mi tío Sísifo, de seguro ya lo sabías-Kanon asintió.- ¿Te acuerdas como se llamaba tu maestro?-Era una pequeña treta que había armado Manigoldo y estaba usando la inocencia de Regulus para sacarle información a Kanon.

-Set.

-¿Qué?-los tres le miraron, no sabían que quería decir esa palabra. Tal vez Kanon estaba hablando en otra lengua de nuevo.

-Se llamaba Set.-repitió Kanon.

-¿Como el dios egipcio?-Regulus y Manigoldo miraron a Kardia- Cuando Degel no me quiere en Acuario, comienza a leer en voz alta lo que sea que está leyendo… Algo inevitablemente me queda…

-No, ese Seth se escribe con H… Mi maestro no era un dios Egipcio…-Dijo Kanon mientras cerraba los ojos y abandonaban Rodorio.- Además ese es un dios traicionero que mato a su propio hermano, mi maestro era todo lo contrario…

-¿Como era?

-Era una buena persona…-dijo Kanon tranquilo, con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.- Creo que una de las pocas personas que no merecían la muerte…

-¿Como murió?-Kardia le miro suspicaz.

-Nunca supieron explicarnos, como demonios, mi maestro… una persona sana… Apareció muerto, sin un solo rasguño, en los límites del santuario.

-¿Así no más murió?-Manigoldo lo dijo con un tono ligeramente burlón. Kanon se detuvo al escuchar esa pregunta y bajo la mirada.- Oye hermano… seamos honestos… es…-Kardia y Regulus abrieron los ojos de forma desmesurada, al ver a Kanon apretándole el cuello a Manigoldo.

-Es una muerte imbécil… en combate o misteriosa… NO DEJA DE SER LA MUERTE DE ALGUIEN IMPORTANTE…-Kanon le soltó, arrojándole a varios metros de distancia, luego de asestarle un puñetazo en el vientre.-Se sospecha que lo mato, pero no tenemos pruebas… El padre de uno de mis mejores amigos murió de la misma forma… Así que cuida tus palabras, por que no tienes idea de lo importante que fue Set para mí y para mi hermano…-Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a marcharse.

-Te la re aplico…-Kardia se acerco a su amigo mientras Regulus iba tras Kanon.- Tiene razón, un maestro es importante para cualquier aprendiz… Dice que su maestro fue una buena persona, eso quiere decir que tiene doble valor para él.

* * *

Regulus se puso a la par de Kanon, quien ni se digno a mirarlo o a echarle. Se acercaron a un arroyo donde el mayor sacio su sed. Regulus le vio morderse el labio y hacer una notoria mueca de ira. Para luego descargar su rabia con un poderoso puño en la tierra, el brazo del Géminis se enterró hasta el codo.

-¿Quieres hablar?-Pregunto el menor.

-No quiero la lastima de nadie…

-No te estoy dando mi lastima, solo te pregunte…-Kanon sonrió burlón.

-Para que luego vayas a contarle a los otros o a tu maestro… No gracias, prefiero guardarme las palabras para mi…-Regulus se sentó en el suelo y le miro.

-Yo no diré nada, lo prometo… ¿Cómo conociste a tu maestro? Lo recuerdas…-Kanon asintió.

_Recuerdo._

_Los niños corrían fuera de la casa, se alejaban de ella… Solo tenían 5 años, pero sabían distinguir cuando sus vidas estaban en peligro y ahora lo estaban. De los ojos del mayor caían lagrimas de terror, mientras que del más chico de angustia y dolor. Su padre había asesinado a su madre a golpes y ellos eran los siguientes… Los cardenales que tenían en el cuerpo, como recuerdo de anteriores palizas, lo decían… Mientras su progenitor estuviera ebrio de alcohol y locura no habría lamentos que les salvaran…_

_-Corre Kanon…-el que iba a delante, llevando al menor de la mano, tiraba con más fuerza de su hermano._

_-Ya no doy más…-admitió el más pequeño, sus pulmones ya no daban más, el llanto y la angustia no les permitían respirar bien.-Quiero a mami…_

_-QUIEREN A MAMI, LES LLEVARE CON SU MAMI…-su padre les dio alcance y los agarro de las remeras…-YA IRAN CON MAMI…-Las criaturas de pelo azul, y ojos verde jade, comenzaron a forcejear para soltarse de su progenitor. Kanon se salió de la remera, que le quedaba algo grande debido a su cuerpo delgado y ligeramente raquítico, y comenzó a correr espantado… Cuando Saga quiso imitarlo su padre le agarro del brazo e impidió que el mayor escapara._

_ Kanon se metió al bosque, por donde habían comenzado su escape… En la corrida choco con algo, cuando levanto la vista se encontró con dos jóvenes. Deberían tener unos 18 años, más no, estaban envueltos en capas de color blanco. Le miraban entre sorprendidos y preocupados._

_-¿Qué paso pequeño?-Pregunto uno de corta cabellera marrón y ojos celeste oscuro._

_-VA A MATARLO TAMBIEN…-Grito el niño asustado.-VA A MATAR A SAGA…_

_-¿Qué?-ambos jóvenes se miraron.- ¿Donde?-dijeron al unisonó. -Kanon les indico con el dedo._

_-VA A MATARLO COMO MATO A MAMA…-Dijo entre llantos. Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a correr como si pudieran ver el camino, que indicaba a Kanon, perfectamente trazado. El niño les siguió, con paso tembloroso… ellos podían morir en manos de su padre y ahora tenía miedo. Cuando llego a la pequeña cabaña que por 5 tormentosos años fue su hogar… Encontró a uno de los chicos con Saga, en brazos, tratando de calmarle.-SAGA…-El niño corrió junto a su hermano, que salió del abrazo del joven de cabellera castaña y corrió al encuentro de su gemelo._

_-Quiso cortarme con el hacha…-dijo Saga entre llantos…-quería cortarme con el hacha…_

_-Maldito perro…-Escucho que mascullaba el otro de los jóvenes, de cabellera roja.-Hacerle eso a sus propia familia…-tenia un curioso asentó francés, pero eso no importaba ahora.-Lo que importaba eran los dos niños._

_-Calma Blaise…-El castaño se paro, al hacerlo Kanon pudo ver que tenía una especie de armadura dorada.- Vengan pequeños, ya están a salvo…-Le informo el hombre mientras se acercaba a ellos y les abrazaba.-Ya paso… calma…-les acariciaba con cuidado el cabello a los niños.-Mi nombre es Set, Set de Géminis… y prometo cuidarles…_

_Fin del recuerdo._

-¿Tu padre quería matarlos?-Regulus le miro horrorizado-Si tu maestro no llegaba, hubieran muerto…

-Si yo no me zafaba de la camiseta… mi maestro y Blaise de Acuario jamás hubieran llegado a salvar a Saga…-Dijo Kanon mientras cerraba los ojos y veía el agua del arroyo correr.

-El era muy importante para ti no, por eso te enojaste ante el comentario de Manigoldo…-Kanon asintió.

-De nuestro salvador, paso a ser nuestro maestro, de eso pasó a ser como un hermano mayor… y de ahí… Con Saga comenzamos a verle como nuestro padre… Le queríamos como a uno…-Kanon cerró los ojos mientras lagrimas caían- Cuando me di cuenta, y me arrepentí, de mis errores, fue uno de los primeros rostros que se me vinieron a la mente… Creo que fue una de las personas que más me dolió haber defraudado…

- Tu maestro debió de ser una gran persona…

-Era una gran persona, jamás hacia diferencias ente Saga y Yo… si uno se quedaba sin postre el otro también. -soltó una risa burlona- Si premiaba a uno, también de alguna forma hacía sentir bien al otro para que no nos sintiéramos menos que él otro. Nos leía cuentos todas las noches o nos cantaba alguna canción… jugaba con nosotros cuando éramos pequeños… Me enseño a esconderme de la vista de todos por un "juego de escondidas"… Juego sencillo, cuando alguien se acercaba tenía que esconderme y si no me descubrían… a la noche teníamos manzanas con caramelo…

-Una bonita forma de enseñarte a ser la "sombra" de géminis… ¿Tu maestro era el caballero de Géminis?

-Sí, formaba parte de la guardia de honor…

-¿La guardia de qué?-Regulus le miro atento.

-Regulus, deberías leer un poco sobre las normas del santuario de vez en cuando. -Kanon puso los ojos en blanco-La guardia de honor so caballeros que reencarnan entre guerra santa y guerra santa. Para proteger al patriarca y al santuario mientras transcurre el tiempo, entre una reencarnación y otra de la diosa Athena.

-Tu maestro era de la guardia de honor… Pero ¿No tenía un gemelo?

-Si lo tenía, un hermano mayor… pero murió. -Kanon suspiro- No nos dijo de pequeños como es que murió… Luego me entere que Abel, su hermano mayor, se quito la vida para que Set dejara de ser su sombra… -Kanon le miro.- Su recuerdo era lo que impedía que dejaran que me trataran menos que Saga, él no quería que Saga cometiera la misma locura… A pesar que yo estuviera obligado a "no existir"… Mi maestro cada tanto nos permitía cambiar lugares…

-Eso suena entretenido…-Regulus le miro, le parecía una decisión un tanto "alocada" la tomada por el hermano del maestro de Kanon, y le sonrió al escuchar del "permiso de cambio de lugares".- Tuviste un buen maestro…

-Sí, Set fue una gran persona… y un gran padre… para mí era mi padre… -Kanon suspiro.

-¿Solo él, el patriarca y Balise de Acuario sabían eran gemelos?-Kanon asintió, Regulus le miro atento- Los otros… como hacías cuando eras niño… para jugar… ¿Solo jugabas con tu maestro...?

-No, jugaba también con los otros discípulos haciéndome pasar por Saga.

-¿Y ellos estaban creídos que era Saga?

-Siempre fui bueno a la hora de actuar y Saga también sabe hacerlo… Hasta engañamos al patriarca cuando éramos pequeños…-Y lo seguimos haciendo cuando Saga no tiene ganas de ir a alguna misión… agrego para sí.

-¿Pudiste engañar a tu patriarca?-Regulus le miro sorprendido.

-Como dice Milo… "Soy capaz de engañar al diablo si me lo propongo…"-Kanon estallo en risas, eso era cierto… Había engañado a Poseidón y también visto la cara idiota (cornudo) a Hades.

-Eres terrible… ¿Me enseñas?

-¿Qué cosa?-Kanon le miro.

-A poder mentir… no puedo ocultarle cosas a mi tío, me descubre siempre… Quiero tener de vez en cuando mis secretos… como son… Secretos.

-Regulus… Mentir es un arte-Kanon le miro.-Manipular es un don… y ocultar una bendición…-El chico le miro y luego de pensarlo un poco asintió.

-¿Me puedes enseñar?

-Podría…-Kanon le miro de reojo- pero tú tendrías que hacer algo por mí…

-¿Qué?

-No decir que me viste llorando y que te conté de cómo es que conocí a mi maestro.-dijo rapidamente.

-Eh… está bien, no diré nada… Lo prometo por Athena.-informo el menor mientras levantaba su mano.

_Casa de Aries._

-Hola Shion… ¿Hoy no estamos imperativos?-Pregunto Kardia burlón.

-Cállate… juro que me veo tentado de matar a Kanon…-Shion soltó un suspiro resignado.- ¿Manigoldo qué te pasa…?

-Se burlo del maestro de Kanon y este le metió un puñetazo digno de un dorado…-Dijo Kardia.

-¿El maestro de Kanon?-Sage llegaba en compañía de Aspros y Sísifo, quien buscaba con la mirada a su sobrino.- ¿Como es eso?

-Le preguntamos por él, nos dijo que se llamaba…-Manigoldo trato de hacer memoria-Tenia un nombre similar a un dios…

-Set… sin h…-recordó Kardia. Degel que se acercaba le miro atento, ¿Set sin H?- Se llama igual al dios, pero su nombre se escribe sin H…

-¿Set sin H? Significa sustituto-Degel se acerco mientras los otros le miraban.- Es un nombre hebreo… Hablando de un sentido bíblico, significa "sustituto de Abel". Set era el tercer hijo varón de Adán y Eva, nació como sustituto de Abel que fue asesinado por Caín.

-Qué bonito…-Aspros realizo una mueca, no sabía porque, pero algo le decía que ese tal Set no era el gemelo mayor.-Gracias por la lección de catecismo… ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste de su maestro?-Miro fijamente a Manigoldo.

-Nada malo, pero creo que mal interpreto mi palabas… Tengo que evitar sonar burlón todo el tiempo.

-Que le abras dicho…-Sage le miro atento.

-Según Kanon, su maestro apareció muerto en los límites del santuario, sin ninguna señal de pelea. Su muerte fue completamente misteriosa y sigue en misterio…-Informo Kardia- Además, antes que Degel comience con sus conjeturas-Dijo al ver que su amigo estaba por hacer un comentario- Dijo que su maestro estaba por completo sano…

-Una persona sana no muere por que si…-Degel acomodo sus lentes. -Kanon tal vez oculta algo…

-No miento con la causa de su muerte…-Kanon llegaba en compañía de Regulus- Mi maestro murió cuando tenía 13… La última vez que lo vimos, vivo, nos dijo a mí y a Saga que estaría haciendo la ronda por el lado norte, creo. Al amanecer vino el patriarca a despertarnos y decirnos que nuestro maestro apareció muerto… Que no tenía un miserable rasguño en la armadura o en el cuerpo… Solo tenía los ojos abierto por la sorpresa… como lo que fuera que le hubiera matado, lo hubiera tomado desprevenido…

-¿Y cómo sabes que no fue una muerte natural?-Sage le miro atento.

-Por qué no se producen 5 muertes de la misma forma, por causa natural.-Le espeto Kanon.- Mi maestro, los padres de dos amigos y dos caballeros más murieron bajo las mismas condiciones. Los cinco eran de la guardia de honor…

-El patriarca se queda sin escolta y los aprendices de rango dorado sin maestro…-Sage le miro atento- ¿Qué pudo matar a cinco dorados tan fácilmente?

-Nos hacemos una idea, pero no tenemos pruebas…-Kanon comenzó a atravesar Aries.

-Como que saben y no tienen pruebas-Degel le miro-Eso es imposible.

-No tenemos pruebas, por que el maldito tomo cuerpo físico dos años después… Por eso no podemos probar que la muerte de mi maestro, la del padre de Milo y de los otros tres… fue culpa de él-Salió de Aries y siguió su camino hasta Géminis.

-¿De quién habla?-Aspros se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta del patriarca.

_Continuara._

Set.

Según la biblia nació como "el sustituto de Abel"… Su nombre significa "sustituto".

El nacimiento de Set se nombra en _Génesis_ 4:25 «Y conoció de nuevo Adán a Eva, su mujer, la cual dio a luz un hijo y llamó su nombre Set, porque Dios (dijo ella) me ha sustituido otro hijo en lugar de Abel, a quien mató Caín»


	11. Sorpresa

_Sorpresa._

Ver a Saga actuar como Kanon, la verdad sorprendió a sus camaradas. Dohko, Milo y Camus no podían creer que Saga fuera capaz de comportarse como el terrible gemelo menor. Defteros también se sorprendía, miraba cada gesto de Saga con atención y trataba de imitarlo.

-Por precaución, hasta que Def pueda actuar como Kanon, Saga… préstale tu armadura.-El gemelo asintió y la armadura abandono su cuerpo y cubrió al de Defteros.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer yo?-pregunto el gemelo.

-Sencillo, no soy muy sociable y suelo quedarme en Géminis… Solo tienes que ser cordial… y te aviso que te matare si te pasas de listo con mi novia.-dijo Saga, mostrandose un tanto receloso con lo ultimo.

-¿Tu qué?-pregunto no entendiendo el ultimo termino. Los cuatro dorados del siglo XX se miraron.

-¿Nos tomas el pelo supongo?-dijo Saga mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-No.-dijo Defteros tranquilamente.

-Saga, mejor dile, a Luna, que tu y Kanon quieren sacarle un par de canas verdes a Shion y que cambiaron de lugares.-dijo Dohko al ver que tendrían para rato.- Milo… instruye a Defteros.

-Me haces sentir un pervertido…-dijo el otro mientras embozaba una sonrisa llena de burla.-Ven Def… te tengo que explicar un par de cosas del siglo XX…-el gemelo miro y siguió a Milo, la verdad que no le gustaba como pintaba el asunto.

_Cocina de Géminis._

-¿Estás seguro de la orden que le diste a Milo?-Saga miro a Dohko mientras preparaba un poco de café.- Le diste al playboy del santuario una misión de doble filo…

-Sí, lo sé… pero conociendo a Def. Solo utilizara lo que le será necesario. ¿Eh?

-Ángelo…-dijo Camus, por lo bajo, al reconocer el cosmos de quien entraba a la casa.

-¡Dragón!

-Me buscan…-dijo Saga por lo bajo- ¡Estoy aquí cangrejo!-Mascara entro a la cocina-No grites, sabes que al idiota bipolar le molesta. -Dohko y Camus evitaron mirarse. Ver a Saga insultarse a si mismo era por demás curioso.- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Se te escaparon algunas almas de Cáncer? ¿O ya les tienes miedo?

-No seas idiota…-gruño el otro.- Quería preguntarte por hoy a la mañana…-ignoro por completo a los dos presentes.

-¿Hoy a la mañana?-Saga arqueo una ceja, de la misma forma que lo hace Kanon cuando no entiende de que le hablan- Dime que hice en un pasado, porque yo lo desconozco.

-¿Saga?

-Con Milo en la biblioteca…-dijo este como si nada mostrando una indiferencia, que era completamente normal en Kanon, absoluta al asunto- supongo que estará tratando de enseñarle valores al bicho…

-Pues el día que Milo aprenda valores morales, yo me vuelvo sacerdote.-el otro soltó una risa luego de decir esas palabras. Camus sintió una ligera punzada de rabia… como podían hablar así de Milo. Estando él y Dohko presentes.

-¿A qué viniste Ángelo…?-gruño Camus.

_-Camus, calma._-le dijo por cosmos Saga.

-Esta casa es Géminis, así que no me ladres aguador…-le dijo burlón.- dedícate a llenarle la copa a Milo…-dijo burlon, a lo que Dohko tuve que sujetar a Camus del brazo para que no atacara a Cancer.

-Ya deja en paz a Camus-le dijo cortante Saga- si viniste a causar problemas vete, no quiero que Saga me ande molestando por tus estupideces cangrejo.

-Está bien… Ya que mencionas a Saga…-le miro atento- Juraría que hoy a la mañana eras otro…-Dohko y Camus se tensaron, Saga estallo en risas.

-¿Otro? Como que otro…

-Pues actuabas raro… y Saga parecía nervioso…-Informo el otro-Juraría que no eras tú, hasta llegue a pensar que Saga te había hecho el Satán imperial, todo para mantenerte sumiso...-dijo con algo de preocupación,a pesar que intentara disimularlo, en la voz- Me dijiste que el otro día se pelearon realmente feo…-Saga realizo una mueca, tan propia de ambos gemelos que Ángelo no sospecho nada.

-De ahí a hacerme el Satán Imperial hay un buen trecho…-dijo el otro, aunque lo dudo un poco. Tal vez no sería la respuesta que diera Kanon.

-Supongo.-se encogió de hombros.- Pero si Saga te lo llega hacer algún día…-comenzó a irse y se detuvo en la puerta.- Ten por seguro que lo tiro de cabeza al Yomotsu… nadie se mete con mis amigos…-salió de Géminis…

* * *

Dohko se dejo caer en uno de las sillas del comedor… eso había estado cerca. Camus aun estaba algo molesto por las reacciones de Mascara hacia Milo. Saga llevo las tazas de café a la mesa y se las tendió.

-Estas avisado Saga…-dijo Dohko tratando de aligerar la situación.- Pórtate mal con Kanon y Ángelo te asesina.

-Nunca llegue a sospechar que fueran tan amigos…-dijo Saga mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo.- Al parecer si noto a Defteros hoy a la mañana…

-No le culpo, cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta que ese no era Kanon…-dijo Camus distraído.

_Casa patriarcal. Al amanecer._

Defteros estaba callado, había estado pensando la nueva información otorgada por Milo… Llegaron a la casa patriarcal, por poco y se para detrás de Saga. Este con la mirada le recordó que él tenía que hacerse pasar por "Saga"… El gemelo mayor se paró un paso atrás de Defteros. Quien sentía una extraña sensación de orgullo, por vestir Géminis de nuevo. Miro a todos sus camaradas, todos en posición de firmes. Le llamo la atención ver a Piscis con el pelo corto…

_-Saga._

_-¿Si?_

_-¿Como se llama Piscis?_

_-Afrodita, pero todos le dicen Afro…_

_-¿Siempre tiene el pelo corto?_

_-Perdió una apuesta con Mascara mortal de Cáncer y se tuvo que cortar el pelo._-Informo Saga mientras sonreia burlon, Defteros reprimió la sonrisa que quería formarse en su rostro. Tenía que comportarse como imponía el protocolo.

_-¿Nombres?_-pregunto al fin.

_-Mu de Aries, Aldebarán de Tauro, Ángelo/Mascara Mortal de Cáncer, Aioria de Leo, Shaka de virgo que ya le conociste, Aioros de Sagitario, Shura de Capricornio._

_-Gracias._-La reunión paso con calma, pudo ver que más uno reprimía un bostezo. Levantarse al amanecer no parecía ser algo que les agradara. Cuando la reunión termino comenzaron a alejarse. A nadie le sorprendió que Saga y Kanon se fueran solos… va que caminaran solos apartados del resto…

-He Kanon…-Saga miro por encima de su hombro… Mientras, muy sabiamente, Defteros seguía descendiendo las escaleras vistiendo Géminis. Aioria se le acerco y le dirigió una mirada a "Saga" que seguía bajando las escaleras.- Ya sé donde esconder el regalo de cumpleaños de Saga… cuando puedas traerlo a Leo.-El caballero logro controlar sus emociones y no delatarse. Faltaba un mes para su cumpleaños y el condenado de su hermano ya había comprado su regalo y planeaba dárselo a Aioria para esconderlo.

-En un rato lo llevo…-dijo con voz tranquila- procura que no lo vea…

-Tu hermano no va a revisar Leo…-dijo el otro sonriente.- ¿Vas a ir al bar hoy?

-Lo pensare…-dijo Saga mientras se apresuraba a alcanzar a Defteros.

_Casa de Géminis._

-¿Un regalo de cumpleaños…?-Defteros hizo una mueca- ¿Dónde pudo haberlo escondido?

-Si no lo llevo, Aioria sospechara…-Saga se refregó las sienes.-Anda a saber donde lo escondió el otro...

-Tendrás que revisar su habitación…-dijo Defteros.

-Ni siquiera sé qué diablos me compro…-Saga se refregó las sienes, mientras entraba al ordenado cuarto de Kanon.- ¿Donde lo habrá escondido…?

-Piensa… Eres su gemelo… Tienes que saber en donde normalmente esconde las cosas…-Saga cerró los ojos…

-Cuando éramos pequeños…-Saga mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras hacía memoria…-Kanon escondía los regalos…-se palmeo la frente, el sabia donde era que Kanon escondía los regalos que le harían a Blaise o a su maestro para las navidades o sus cumpleaños.- ¿Dónde era que lo escondías…? Me canse de verte esconder regalos de pequeño…-dijo para si.

-¿Lo recuerdas?

-Sí y no…-dijo apenado… SI no querían que descubrieran a Defteros… Tenía que recordar donde era que Kanon escondía los regalos.

-Puedo… usar una de las técnicas de Géminis… y sacar ese recuerdo…-Saga soltó un suspiro al escuchar esas palabras… Para luego asentir… Se sentó en la cama de Kanon y le miro… Por precaución dormiría en el cuarto de su hermano, no quería levantar sospechas.

-Bloqueare al acceso a todos mis otros recuerdos…-le dijo mientras le miraba atento-Solo podrás ver ese…-Defteros asintió para luego aplicar la técnica en Saga.

_Recuerdo._

_Saga y Defteros miraron como dos pequeñas criaturas de ocho años, miraban hacia el interior de una habitación… En la cama dormía un joven de cabellera marrón corta. Los niños sonrieron y comenzaron a alejarse por el pasillo…_

_-¿Dónde lo escondiste?-pregunto uno, ambos niños vestían pijamas._

_-En el mismo lugar de siempre…-dijo el otro sonriente- Siempre escondo los regalos ahí…-se acercaron a la puerta del sótano y la abrieron.-Esta muy oscuro… ve a buscar una vela…-el otro niño asintió… Saga y Defteros le siguieron… Ese era el pequeño Saga… Tomo una vela de la mesada y la prendió con la encimera. Volvió con su hermano y le tendió la vela._

_-¿Me vas a mostrar?_

_-Si…-las criaturas bajaron por la fría escalera de mármol. _Saga recordaba el frio mármol contra sus pies descalzos…

_-¿Dónde está?_

-_Ahí…-indico un baúl marrón.- Debajo de la sabana…-Los niños se acercaron al baúl y quitaron la sabana. Luego abrieron el baúl, Kanon reviso entre las viejas prendas de tela y demás contenido. Kanon saco un paquete marrón y se lo mostro a su hermano._

_-¿Ese es el regalo?_

_-SI, vamos a llevárselo al maestro.-Los niños comenzaron a subir las escaleras y fueron al cuarto de su maestro. Set seguía durmiendo, por la ventana abierta Saga y Defteros pudieron apreciar el inicio del alba._

_-¿Sin duda eran madrugadores tu y Kanon?_

_-Solo unas pocas veces al año nos levantábamos tan temprano…-dijo Saga-El cumpleaños del maestro, el de Blaise y navidad.-Las criaturas se acercaron a su maestro y le sacudieron suavemente._

_-¿mmm?-el joven solo se movió un poco en la cama.- ¿Qué pasa chicos? ¿Otra pesadilla…?-pregunto sin moverse de su posición y con los ojos cerrados todavía._

_-¡FELIZ CUMPLE!-Gritaron las dos criaturas al mismo tiempo, dándole un susto de muerte a su maestro que no esperaba ese grito. Set se levanto de golpe completamente despabilado…_

_-Niños… no hagan eso… Yo no les despierto de la misma forma…-se refregó los ojos-gracias.-los niños le tendieron su regalo.- ¿Para mí?-las criaturas asintieron, su maestro abrazo a los dos al mismo tiempo y luego abrió el regalo. En un pequeño portarretrato había una foto de ellos tres.-Es hermoso chicos… gracias.-Abrazo a las criaturas.- ¿La foto se las dio Blaise?-los niños asintieron._

_-¿Le gusta?-pregunto uno de los gemelos._

_-Me encanta.-dijo mientras le revolvía el pelo a los niños…_

_Fin del recuerdo._

-Ya sabemos dónde puede estar el obsequio…-dijo Defteros. Con Saga se dirigieron al sótano, antes de entrar, el gemelo mayor apretó un botón y el sótano se ilumino. Mucho más limpio y ordenado que en el recuerdo… Dado que Kanon se juntaba con Milo y los otros ahí a hacer de las suyas… Su hermano le había dado un aspecto más acogedor a ese lugar… Pero el baúl seguía estando ahí… solo que ahora no había sabanas que le taparan en parte.

-¿Estará aquí?-Saga se arrodillo delante del baúl y lo abrió… Habia ropa vieja de ellos y un par de cajas de vete a saber que contenido… En el fondo del baúl había un paquete de color verde con un cartelito que decía "Felices 30… IDIOTA : D".-Este es el regalo…

-¿Treinta?-Defteros miro a Saga que sacaba el regalo, su forma era cuadrada. Vio que Saga le agitaba un poco para escuchar su contenido. Si ellos cumplirian treinta les hacia mayores a él y Aspros... Creia que tenian la misma edad...

-Si tenemos 29… hace dos años que termino la guerra santa contra Hades.-informo distraído-que será…

-Sera mejor que se lo lleves a Aioria…-Saga que era picado por toda la curiosidad soltó un suspiro.

-Sí, tienes razón… Ve a cuidar la entrada de Géminis mientras le llevo el regalo a Aioria. -Defteros asintió y cada uno fue a hacer lo que le correspondía.

* * *

En el camino hacia Leo, Saga se vio tentado más de una vez en abrir el obsequio. Pero sabía que si lo abría Kanon se enojaría… Bueno se enojaría cuando supiera que reviso en el baúl y se entero que sabía de su regalo de cumpleaños.

_Casa de Leo._

-Aioria…-llamo una vez hubiera entrado al corredor. El guardián de Leo salió a su encuentro, al poco tiempo le siguió Marín.

-Eh… bueno… No contaba con que Marín estuviera aquí…-dijo el rubio- Por favor guarda el secreto. -Pidió mientras recibía el regalo de manos del gemelo. Saga contuvo las ganas, tendría que espera un mes hasta saber que sería ese regalo.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto la amazona reprimiendo su curiosidad.

-El regalo de cumpleaños de Saga-dijo el gemelo… Mientras se maldecía para sus adentros, maldita la hora en que el otro tonto decidió comprar su regalo un mes antes y que tuviera la brillante idea de decirle a Aioria que lo escondiera. El guardian de Leo sacudió suavemente la caja.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto mientras miraba al gemelo.

-Tendrás que esperar a nuestro cumpleaños…-dijo ligeramente socarrón-No lo abras, no vaya a ser que te vayas de lengua frente a Saga.-el rubio asintió.

-¿Te lo alcanzo el día de tu cumpleaños como acordamos?-pregunto el rubio. Saga asintió…-Nos vemos luego y no te preocupes… nadie sabrá que tengo el regalo de Saga…-el gemelo comenzó a volver hacia Geminis.

_Casa de Géminis._

-Ya te tomaste la molestia de comprarme un regalo…-Saga se acostó en el sillón- no sé si tener el cuenta el detalle o no… Me pregunto que será…-cerro los ojos, repasando mentalmente las posibles opciones de regalo.-con que tu estés de regreso me conformare… sería el mejor regalo…

Defteros escuchaba al gemelo desde la cocina… había entrado a tomar agua y escuchado a Saga entrar… El recuerdo y las palabras de Saga le daban una perspectiva que a pesar de los roces… esos dos se querían mucho.

_Continuara._


	12. Escondidas

_Escondidas._

-Ya Kardia… Deja de molestar.-Le dijo Aspros mientras se masajeaba las sienes. Hace un rato largo, que se habían reunido en Aries.

-Pero es cierto… Actúa muy raro…-El otro le miro atento-Y no pueden negarlo…-Miro a todos los demás reunidos en Aries.- Hay cosas que obviamente no dice y a mí me pone un poco nervioso…

-¿Por qué?

-No se… hay algo en él que me pone nervioso.-admitió. Algunos se miraron, si había cosas de Kanon que les ponía algo nerviosos.

-Es normal que actué así…-dijo Asmita tranquilo- recuerden que esta no es su era… Es normal que se muestre distinto…

-Una cosa es distinto y otra muy diferentes… es su comportamiento.-dijo Hakurei.- Admito que también su carácter me tiene intrigado…

-Hakurei son casi 250 años…-informo una tranquila voz, Kanon entro con paso calmo, parecía muy relajado-No hay posibilidad de que me comporte, de la misma forma, con la crianza del siglo XX… Es distinto-Informo el géminis con calma.

-Para mí que mientes…-Kardia le miro atento-Para mí tu eres el géminis malo… y no Defteros… me parece que se equivocaron de reencarnación… y que se confundieron cuando le pusieron la máscara a Def...

-Ni si quiera sabes como soy realmente-Kanon le dedico una mirada helada, volviendo a su actitud normal- Ni sabes cómo fue mi infancia o que paso en mi adolescencia…-tomo una bocanada de aire- Por lo tanto cierra el pico.

- ¿Y qué paso…?-Sage le miro atento-Cuando entraste juraría que eras Defteros… -Kanon abrió un momento los ojos por sorpresa, para luego bajar la mirada y seguir su camino hacia Géminis.- ¿Por qué no quieres hablar?

-Porque es mi vida… y no se la cuento a nadie… y menos a personas que creen que estoy maldito…-miro fijo a Kardia- Lo que paso con migo y con mi hermano...-guardo silencio y se alejó de ahí, casi se va de lengua…-vendría bien que supieras cerrar la boca… como Milo. Idiota…-le dijo cuándo paso al lado de Kardia…

-AHORA SI…-Kardia se lanzó contra Kanon quien lo evito sin problema. Kanon solo se dignó a evadir los ataques de Kardia-Vaya eres rápido…

-Ni siquiera estoy elevando mi cosmos…-Dijo Kanon luego de bloquear un puñetazo con la palma de su mano.-Te lastimaras… para.

-¿Me presumes…? AGUJA ESCARLATA…-Kanon evadió las agujas… apenas elevando su cosmos. Sage, Aspros y Hakurei abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa.- ¿Cómo?

-Entreno normalmente con mi hermano o con Milo… la aguja escarlata no es nada nuevo…-dijo tranquilo…

-Pero el octavo sentido, si es algo nuevo-Sage le miro atento… Asmita se mordió el labio disimuladamente, había sido solo un segundo.- ¿Cuándo lo despertaste?

-¿OCTAVO SENTIDO?-Los ostros 11 miraron sorprendidos a Kanon, el muchacho no replico nada y solo se dignó a cerrar los ojos.

-Ja, si te venzo será una gran victoria…-dijo el sonriente Kardia.

-¿Quieres conocer el polo norte?-Pregunto Kanon tranquilo- Serás el primer griego que lo conozca… Déjame de molestar o te mando por la otra dimensión…-Kardia frunció el entrecejo- Si no quieres conocer el frio no molestes… Siberia te parecerá Hawái al lado de ese lugar…

-¿Hawai?-todos se miraron. Kanon puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a irse.

-Es imposible hacer eso que dices…-Dijo tranquilo Aspros-Solo nosotros podemos atravesar las dimensiones, cualquier otro que entre sin nuestra ayuda terminara perdido…

-Te aseguro-Kanon se dio vuelta y le miro atento-Que puedo enviar a cualquiera de ustedes a la otra punta del mundo… sin necesidad de usar la tele transportación de Shion… Con los chicos nos hemos cansado de recorrer el mundo de esa forma…-dijo recordando las veces que habian ido a las tabernas de Irlanda, con Milo y compañia, cuando se suponia que estaban en los bares de Atenas.

-Te digo que es imposible…-dijo gruñón Aspros-No puedes, quien entra a ese lugar y no maneja dimensiones queda atrapado…

-Claro, si tú lo dices…-Kanon se encogió de hombres y continuo caminando- Sabes te lo recordare cuando te vea con la amazona de Liebre, a punto de irte a un lugar paradisiaco para pasar la noche… "Saga"-Dijo mientras se iba.

-¿Con quién?-Aspros se quedó duro.- ¿Como que una amazona…?

-Aspros…-Sísifo miro a su camarada- ¿tiene esposa?

-Novia… ni que fuera estúpido para casarse…-Kanon se puso las manos en la nuca, mientras salía de Aries.- Hace dos años que son novios… no están para casarse…

-¿Novios es lo mismo que cortejo?-Pregunto Degel mientras se ponía a la par de Kanon, cosa que hacia rabiar internamente a Kardia… Degel estaba hablando mucho de Kanon y eso había provocado la punzada de celos… El escorpiano, no quería que Kanon tuviera toda la atención de su mejor amigo.

-No. Novios… sería un cortejo con una buena cantidad de permisos…

-¿Y eso cómo sería?-Pregunto Regulus que se había acercado.

-La respuesta... no es apta para menores…-dijo tranquilo Kanon, Degel se ruborizo un poco. Cuando Kanon decia eso no era prudente sacarse la dudas.

-¿Eh?-Regulus le miro mientras agarraba a Kanon de la remera y le hacía detenerse.- ¿Apto para menores…? Nunca voy a aprender nada si me tratan siempre como niño-le miro fiero.

-A ver… como te lo explico…-Miro a Sísifo que ya les daba alcance- ¿Este sabe lo que hacen los casados?-Sísifo hizo una pequeña mueca y realizo un gesto de maso menos.

-Pues… que luego te lo explique tu tío…-Sisifo le atravesó con la mirada, el gemelo soltó un bufido- Saga sin estar casado… Hace, con su novia, lo que hacen las personas casadas…-Degel le miro sorprendido- En otras palabras… Se olvidaron del matrimonio y hace mucho adelantaron la noche de bodas…-Hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano, para no reir ante la cara de los tres... Al parecer se habia roto una costumbre "sagrada".

-Pero… pero eso no es correcto… Se supone que la mujer debe llegar pura al altar-Dijo Degel bastante rojo-Aspros… ¿como te vas a atrever a romper algo santo?-dijo Degel mientras miraba al sorprendido gemelo.

-Si todavía no hice nada. No me retes...-le dijo Aspros tambien rojo, al igual que el resto habia escuchado... Y al igual que el resto estaba rojo por el pudor...

-Chicos… La pureza de la novia no importa-Dijo Kanon mientras subía las escaleras.

-Estas diciendo un sacrilegio-Aspros le miro un tanto espantado.

-Lo que importa es que ella te amé y tú a ella.-Kanon les miro por encima del hombro-Lo de arreglar matrimonios dejo de hacerse hace mucho tiempo… en mi tiempo.-Todos le miraron con la boca abierta.

-Oye… Aunque yo jamás me casaría -Kardia le miro fiero-Me cuesta creer que algo así de importante ya no importe…

-Kardia…-Kanon descendió un par de escalones y quedo a la altura del escorpión-Tengo 29 años y no de idiota… ¿Qué te molesta? Por qué no creo que me andes atacando porque si…

-¿Tienes 29?-Kardia le miro algo sorprendido, Aspros arqueo una ceja al escuchar la edad del gemelo.- ¿Eres más grande que Def y Aspros?

-Si seguimos las teorías espacio tiempo…-Kanon le miro arqueando una ceja- Ellos son mayores que yo.

-Aspros y Def tienen 27…-Informo Sisifo...

-Qué curioso… Saga fue libre a la misma edad…-Se dio vuelta y continuo caminando.-Al parecer llegamos a esa edad y todo cambia…

-¿A qué viene eso? -Kanon no le respondio... Aspros se le adelanto y le bloqueo el camino- ¿Por qué demonios te cayas cuando te refieres a Saga o a ti…? Aun no hiciste nada… Se puede cambiar.

-No se puede, aunque me duela. No se puede cambiar… Nada sucede porque si… cometeré mis errores y tú serás por desgracia verdugo y victima… Es necesario, nos guste o no… Destino… cruel destino-Se corrió y siguió caminando. Aspros cerró el puño, no dejaría que cometieran un error tan grande, o eso creía, de nuevo.

-KANON…-El gemelo se dio vuelta, al mismo tiempo que fue víctima de la ilusión demoniaca. Inmediatamente, apenas descubrió lo que tramaba Aspros, tuvo la sutileza de "levantar escudos mentales"… Para negarle el acceso a sus errores y los de Saga…

-ASPROS QUE HICISTE…-Grito indignado Degel. Todos fueron embargados por la ilusión, que se proyectó, de los recuerdos de Kanon.

_**Ilusión/Recuerdo.**_

_-Ya vasta…-Un joven, de cabellera corta marrón y ojos de un celeste puro, miro a los niños de casi seis años que entrenaban.- Saga no bajes la guardia… Kanon casi te acierta más de un golpe-El niño sentado en el suelo, junto a su gemelo asintió. Los dorados miraron a las criaturas, de rosadas mejillas debido al entrenamiento y piel bronceadas por el sol. Las cabelleras largas, ropas de entrenamiento… Era un recuerdo de la infancia de Kanon…_

_-¿Son sus recuerdos?-__Regulus miro atento a las criaturas__- Porque tienen cintas distintas…-__Les indico las cintas que los menores tenían atadas en las muñecas derechas… Una azul y otra verde oscuro._

_-¿Podemos jugar?-pregunto él de cinta verde. El joven, vestido con ropas de entrenamiento también, les miro._

_-¿Que quieren jugar?-se sentó en posición de loto frente a las criaturas.- ¿Escondidas? Si tardo 5 minutos en encontrarles… o Kanon no es visto por nadie… tienen manzanas a la noche._

_-SIIIIIIIIII…-Los niños se pararon y comenzaron a saltar de alegría._

_-Quietos…-El joven de unos 20 años se paró…-No griten ¿qué les eh dicho?_

_-Que guardemos silencio cuando entrenemos…-dijo el de cinta azul._

_-No mentía con que lo de las manzanas-_Dijo Asmita, el también veía ese recuerdo como todos los demás_- eran sus premios por hacer bien los ejercicios…-_aclaro ante la mirada del patriarca.

_-Él debe de ser Set, su maestro.-_Dijo Degel.

_-¿Jugar con los discípulos…?-_Sage miro el sol_-Aun es muy temprano para esas cosas… aparte se nota que esos niños no hace mucho que entrenan…_

_-En realidad les sigue entrenando-_dijo Regulus tranquilo_- Kanon me dijo que su maestro le enseño a ser una sombra, a esconderse de todos por medio del juego de las escondidas… Para él es un juego, para su maestro… Es parte del entrenamiento._

_-Yo cuento ustedes escóndanse…-El joven recargo los antebrazos en un pilar cercano y la frente en los brazos, para no poder ver a los menores-1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6-Los niños, tomados de la mano, comenzaron a alejarse veloces._

_-Mejor le seguimos…-_Sugirió Sísifo. Comenzaron a caminar detrás de las criaturas.

* * *

_En un lugar de columnas derribas había un joven, de cabellera roja y ojos azul intensos, leyendo un libro de encuadernación azul, la armadura que poseía era de oro._

_-¿Maestro Krest?_-Dijo el sorprendido Degel, Kardia también… miraba al joven de 20 años que leía tranquilo.

_La risa de los niños no se hizo esperar. El joven miro de reojo a quienes importunaban el silencio de su lectura._

_-Kanon… según tengo entendido… El juego consiste en que nadie te vea.-El chico no levanto la vista del libro-Y yo les estoy viendo a los dos…-Las criaturas se detuvieron y miraron el lugar- ¿Qué hacen?-El joven miro sobre su hombro. Las dos criaturas se escondieron, detrás del pilar que estaba sentado… Uno de ellos, él de pulsera azul, tomo la capa del guerrero y la uso para tapar a él y a su hermano…-Esto que están haciendo no está bien…_

_-Por favor…-una de las criaturas se asomó.- No le digas al maestro ¿sí?_

_-Kanon…-el caballero soltó un bufido ¿Como decirle a unos niños que su capa no era para jugar…?_

_-Saga…-corrigió la criatura mientras le mostraba la cinta, verde, atada perfectamente en su mano.-Soy Saga…_

_-Bueno ya sabemos cuál es cual…-_dijo Hakurei._- distinguir a los gemelos por una pulsera…_

_-Me parece más sensato eso, que hacerlo con una máscara.-_dijo el tranquilo Asmita. Sage realizo una mueca, cuando Asmita podia siempre hacia un comentario al respecto.

_-Saga… Tienen…-guardo silencio al mismo tiempo que Saga volvía a meterse detrás del pilar tapándose con la capa.- ¿Escondidas de nuevo?_

_-Si… me quedan dos minutos todavía…-informo el joven maestro de los gemelos.-Esta vez se escondieron bien… normalmente se esconden detrás del primer pilar que encuentran-El joven pellirrojo sonrió, disimuladamente, mientras volvía su mirada a la lectura- ¿Donde se metieron…?-miraba todo a su al redor, de forma calculadora._

_-¿Un dorado prodigio no encuentra dos simples criaturas de seis años? Que desilusión…-dijo el chico tranquilo…-Esta mal Set…-dijo cuando su amigo se alejaba._

_-¿Los viste Blaise?_

_-Responderte significaría romper una regla esencial del juego. Pero estas helado ahí…-informo cuando su amigo se alejaba.  
_

_-Si los viste…-el chico cambio de rumbo…-Veamos cuanto tardan en comenzar a reír…_

_-¿Hacemos una apuesta?-dijo, de pronto Blaise, mientras le miraba atento. El otro arqueo una ceja y se acercó._

_-¿Qué clase de apuesta?-le pregunto un tanto dudoso._

_-Si para el atardecer no encuentras al dúo…-el joven pareció pensarlo- Le robas a Arkanos la manzana, que seguramente estará comiendo, cuando baje para hacer la ronda…_

_-Eso sería suicidio…-le dijo el otro sonriente-Arkanos es muy peligroso… ¿Qué pasa si los encuentro?_

_-Pues…-lo pensó un poco- Le saco la rosa, que siempre tiene en el pelo, a Mauricio…_

_-Eso es doblemente suicida…-le miro algo preocupado- Mauricio y Arkanos son de carácter traicionero, nunca puedes confiarte, porque siempre reaccionan de forma distinta…_

_-Por eso nadie en su sano juicio les provoca…-Dijo el tranquilo Acuario.-que dices ¿Aceptas? Dado que seguro encuentras a tus discípulos antes del atardecer… Faltan tres horas…-dijo mirando el cielo- Seguramente lo haces en 10 minutos… Aunque pensándolo mejor… hagámoslo más interesante… Tienes que encontrar a Kanon… a los dos… Pero a Kanon principalmente, porque es quien tiene que aprender a esconderse… ¿Aceptas o no?_

_-Pues de por sí, ya hablando con vos, se me fueron los cinco minutos de gracia-Lo pensó un poco-Está bien… tenemos un trato… Pero si Piscis te lanza la rosa sangrienta…-El otro le miro preocupado-Fue un placer tenerte de amigo…-dijo embosando una sonrisa sardonica.  
_

_-Lo mismo para ti si, Arkanos, te lanza la aguja escarlata…-dijo el otro sonriente mientras su amigo se alejaba. -Kanon…-un niño se asomó- Si quieres que te regale el libro, que te preste, tienes que esconderte._

_-Arkanos de Escorpio y Mauricio de Piscis…-_dijo el pensativo Degel.-_curiosos nombres. _

_-¿Eso no haría perder la apuesta a mi maestro?-pregunto la criatura de inocentes ojos verdes. Todos se miraron... El Kanon de seis años tenia una mirada enternecedora, el de veintinueve una que cortaba como navaja. ¿En que momento la mirada tierna habia desaparecido?  
_

_-Eh…-el joven sonrió-No, solo quiere decir que le restamos posibilidades de encontrarte no que hará que pierda… directamente.-dijo el otro mientras volvía a su lectura. Él menor le miro confundido. Para luego meterse debajo de la capa de nuevo._

_-Yo salgo, hace frio…-dijo uno de los niños…_

_-Vete a esconder Saga, porque seguro te ve…-dijo el pelirrojo, al niño que salió corriendo a esconderse detrás de un arbusto… En su muñeca llevaba la cinta verde._

_-Ese es Kanon…-_Dijo Regulus_.-No sé por qué… pero estoy seguro que es él._

* * *

_El atardecer había comenzado a caer… Cuando Set volvió con cara pensativa. Los niños seguían donde antes: uno detrás de Blaise, quien continuaba leyendo, y el otro, aparentemente, durmiendo detrás del arbusto… La espera le había causado sueño…_

_-Te quedan cinco minutos…-dijo el pelirrojo burlón.- Ya quiero ver la cara de Escorpio… ¿Ya planeaste que harás para obtener la manzana?_

_-Todavía no pierdo…-le dijo el otro. Miro para todos lados hasta que diviso al niño que dormía- Sera mejor que haga algo con Kanon… últimamente no duerme de noche…-dijo mientras se acercaba a la criatura que parecía dormir, porque no lo hacía, el niño dormitaba. Al escuchar el "Kanon", Blaise dejo de leer el libro y le miro sorprendido ¿Kanon?. Cuando el joven se puso de cuclillas para levantarlo, el niño se sentó en el suelo mientras su maestro miraba la cinta.- ¿otra vez?_

_-Detrás de Blaise hace frio…-dijo el niño._

_-¿Qué cosa?-Blaise abrió sus ojos de forma desmesurada, mientras Set desataba la cinta (mal atada) de la muñeca del menor._

_-Saga…-llamo el castaño, el niño salió con la cinta azul que sujetaba en una mano.- ¿No la pudiste atar?-el nene negó, mientras su maestro le ponía la cinta verde… Esta quedo sujeta de forma fija en la muñeca del menor.-Dame la mano Kanon…-el otro niño se la entrego y realizo la misma acción, que con el gemelo mayor, solo que ato la azul.-Al parecer gane…-el otro soltó un bufido…-Lleva a Saga.-indico al niño de cinta verde-A Géminis, que yo me llevo a Kanon… tiene que aprender los caminos secretos. -Blaise realizo una mueca y asintió-Cuando estos dos estén en Géminis, vamos a ver cómo le sacas la rosa blanca al pelirrojo de la doceava.-le dijo burlón._

_-Debi a verlo suponido...-dijo Blaise mientras cerraba el libro...- Resultaste muy pillo Kanon.-el niño sonrio._

* * *

El recuerdo cambio de forma improvista. Ahora Set entraba, a Géminis, llevando de la mano a uno de los niños.

* * *

-_Llegamos primero…-dijo la alegre criatura._

_-Correcto…-dijo el joven sonriente… mientras le soltaba la mano- Vamos Kanon, vamos a preparar el caramelo… ¿Kanon?-La criatura se detuvo en la entrada luego que su maestro le soltara la mano, miraba algo… Parecía por completo asustado. El joven volvió al lado del niño.- ¿Kanon qué pasa?_

_-¿Qué hace aquí?...-dijo con voz ligeramente aterrada._

_-¿Quién?-El chico miro hacia donde miraba Kanon, el pasillo estaba vacio...- ¿Quien está ahí?_

_-El que hace llorar a Saga…-su maestro le miro como no entendiendo. _

_-Kanon… ahí no hay nadie…_

_-Está ahí…-dijo en un susurro-esta sonriendo y me da miedo…_

_-¿Quién? Kanon yo no veo nada…-le respondio en el mismo tono.  
_

_-Yo tampoco…-_dijo Sage que también miraba a ese lugar_.- No hay nada ahí…_

_-Hay alguien ahí_…-Asmita les miro, sentia, pero tampoco le veia_- Siento su presencia y el terror que emana de ella… Dicen que los niños son más susceptibles a ciertas cosas… Supongo que Kanon, podía ver lo que nosotros no… mientras era niño._

_-¡MAES…!-Saga entro corriendo sonriente, se detuvo de golpe y miro aterrado al mismo punto que miraba Kanon… Directamente ver "eso", causo que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas de terror…_

_-¿Saga que te pasa?-Blaise entro detrás de él y luego miro al otro gemelo que estaba igual- ¿Qué sucede?_

_-No sé, dicen que hay algo… Pero no veo nada…-admitió su maestro, con notoria preocupacion  
_

_-Pues… son gemelos, lo que siente uno lo siente el otro… Muchos dicen que los gemelos de vínculos fuertes pueden percibir cosas…_

_-No me digas lo que ya se…-le gruño Set-Te recuerdo que fui el primero en saber lo que estaba haciendo Abel…-dijo mientras miraba a otro lado- Vengan… vamos adentro…-Tomo a Kanon en brazos y luego a Saga. Ambos niños escondieron sus cabezas en el cuello del mayor.- ¿Que les aterra?-escucharon que preguntaba Set. Blaise se fue detrás de ellos, luego de mirar por ultima vez donde se supone estaba lo que habia asustado a los niños. Los miembros de la orden dorada del siglo XVIII también les siguieron._

* * *

– _¿Me van a decir que pasa?-los nenes, abrazados el uno al otro, negaron con la cabeza.- ¿Por qué no?_

_-Porque dice que te matara… si te decimos.-informo el de cinta verde, Saga.- No queremos…-Set se mordió el labio, como muestra fisica de la impotencia que sentia, sin duda no sabía qué hacer._

_-Voy hablar con el patriarca…-informo luego de acariciarle las cabecitas...-Vere si el sabe algo... ¿Los cuidas?-Blaise asintió. Los niños no se separaban de donde estaban. El pelirrojo suspiro y dejo su libro en la mesa._

_-Chicos…-las criaturas le miraron.- ¿Qué es lo que les dice esa persona?-los niños cerraron los ojos- Díganme, no le diré a Set, lo prometo-Informo mientras se ponía de cuclillas para estar a la altura de los hermanitos.- Vamos… díganme…_

_-Te matara…-dijo una de las criaturas._

_-No lo hará, soy uno de los caballeros dorados… lo más fuertes que sirven a Athena.-Dijo Blaise tranquilo.-Nadie me matara…_

_-Quiere que hagamos cosas malas…-dijo una de las criaturas…- Quiere que Saga haga cosas malas…_

_-Kanon… ¿Quién es?-la criatura negó con la cabeza._

_-Hace llorar a Saga… cuando el maestro no mira… Le dice cosas… a mi también.-dijo la criatura comenzando a llorar-Yo no quiero ser malo, él dice que lo soy… yo no soy malo.-El caballero de Acuario abrazo a las criaturas, que comenzaron a llorar._

_-Kanon, tú no eres malo y Saga… ese ser no puede hacerte hacer cosas malas…-les dijo con voz calma. Los dorados del siglo XVIII se miraron. "Quiere que hagamos cosas malas", "Quiere que Saga haga cosas malas", "Yo no quiero ser malo, él dice que lo soy... yo no soy malo"... ¿Pero que era eso que atormentaba a las criaturas?- Es solo su imaginación… Están cansados por los entrenamientos… Set dice que no están durmiendo…-Blaise se mordio el labio- es eso… Ese ser no existe… estan cansados... Necesitan dormir...  
_

_-Si existe… Mato al conejo de Saga y se aseguro que el maestro creyera que fui yo.-dijo Kanon entre llanto-Yo no lo hice…-vieron a Blaise morderse el labio… sin duda ahí había un problema.-yo no hice nada…-dijo Kanon entre llorosos…_

_-¿Por que matar un conejo y echarle la culpa a un niño…?-_Pregunto Aspros_.- Cuanto tiene Kanon ahí… ¿seis o siete años?-_Aspros le miro sorprendido.

_-Tal vez, para que creyeran que realmente es malo… y fuera marcado como nacido bajo la estrella maldita…-_Dijo tranquilo Degel.

_-¿Pero qué es lo que les aterra…?_-dijo Asmita, ver a esos niños asi de aterrados le preocupaba-_ ¿que es esa persona…?_

_-Algo que esta fuera de su comprensión…-_De pronto Kanon estaba parado a su lado_-Me costó encontrarles… Ya dejen de fisgonear en mis recuerdos…-_La visión se interrumpió.

_**Fin de la visión.**_

-¿Por que matar un conejo y echarte la culpa?

-No era un conejo…-Kanon le miro atento... Mientras lo otros pensaban cualquier cosa sobre ese conejo- Era la mascota de Saga…-Kardia le miro creyendo que Kanon le tomaba el pelo- Mi maestro le regalo el conejo… para nuestro cumpleaños… A mí me regalo un libro "Los cuentos de los hermanos Grim"-Kanon cerró los ojos-Mi maestro me regalo el libro porque a mí me gustan las historias… A Saga le regalo un conejo, porque a él le gustan los animales…

-¿Y cómo murió el conejo…?-Pregunto Regulus, seguia sin entender eso.

-Alguien lo acuchillo-Dijo este tranquilo... aunque era obvio que no lo estaba...-Yo llegue de entrenar y vi un cuchillo, en el suelo, manchado de sangre y lo tome... Mi maestro entro a los pocos minutos con Saga… me vieron con el cuchillo y luego Saga vio a su mascota…

-Y te creyeron responsable-Dijo el tranquilo Asmita… Kanon asintió.

-Ahora si no es mucha molestia…-Miro atento a Aspros-No te atrevas a hacerlo de nuevo… no podrás saber que hicimos con Saga…-se alejo… siguiendo su camino por las escaleras.

-¿Como estas… Tan seguro?-Pregunto Aspros con una mirada desafiante.

-Te diré lo mismo que le digo a Saga…-Kanon se cruzo de brazos y le sostubo la mirada- no naci ayer y tenemos la misma técnicas… Tengo que ser idiota para no saber bloquearlas…-Dijo Kanon para seguir su camino.

-Tulle…-mascullo Degel por lo bajo.

-Me sigo preguntando quien le asustaba cuando eran niños…-dijo Sage.

-En el recuerdo…-Dijo el tranquilo Asmita- Kanon decía que esa persona quería que Saga hiciera cosas malas… y que él era malo…

-Ese…ser debió ser…-Comenzo Hakurei.

-Esperen.-Aspros les miro estaba ligeramente pálido- Cuando sucedió lo de la otra noche… Kanon me dijo que Saga no era directamente responsable de lo que pasaba… Y si esa persona… lo que asustaba a Saga y Kanon fuera responsable… De todo lo que pasara…-los otros se miraron entre si.

-Si fuera así…-Sage miro a los caballeros- Kanon es el único que sabe que paso…

-Kanon no hablara.-Dijo Regulus- Su pasado es su pasado, me lo dijo… Por más que ese pasado fuera causa de su dolor… y fuera una prisión… No puede evitarlo…-Los otros le miraron.- Dijo que es importante… todo lo que pasara es importante para que Athena esté lista para la guerra contra Hades…

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo te dijo eso?-pregunto sorprendido Sage.

-Cuando volvíamos el otro día de Rodorio… cuando paso lo de Kanon y Manigoldo… Él me dijo…-Regulus lo penso un poco, algunas de las cosas que pasaron… Penso tristemente- Me dijo que su corazón fue intoxicado y que lo mismo pasó con el de Saga… solo que esa persona se confundió… El corazón de Saga quedo a la mitad… mitad intoxicado y mitad a salvo… Le produjo… como dijo. -Regulus hizo memoria-Un quiebre en su psiquis… que lo dejo vulnerable… O algo así…

-Te conto…-Hakurei le miro atento- ¿Por qué?

-Por que los niños no decimos mentiras…-dijo para luego alejarse hacia Leo.

_Continuara._


	13. Pequeño problema

_Pequeño problema._

-¡DRAGON!-Saga y Defteros estaban en la entrada de Géminis, el mayor de los gemelos miro al responsable del grito. Mientras Defteros, quien vestía la armadura y se hacía pasar por Saga, se preguntaba el por qué el apodo de "Dragón".

-No grites Ángelo, que no soy sordo…-le gruño Saga. A modo típico de Kanon cuando el Cáncer entraba así a Géminis. Ángelo, Afrodita, Milo y Aioria se acercaban vestidos con ropas casuales… Que en cierta forma sorprendió a Defteros, dado que hasta el momento no había visto ese tipo de prendas.- ¿Vienes?-Saga le miro arqueando una ceja y recordó lo dicho por Aioria a la mañana.

-Claro, no me vendría mal unos tragos luego de soportar a Saga todo el día -Respondió el gemelo mayor, mientras Ángelo ahogaba una risa y Milo le guiñaba el ojo, disimuladamente, en forma de aprobación.-Esperen que me cambie… -entro al sector privado de Géminis.

-Saga… ¿Vienes?-pregunto el pisciano de pelo corto. Milo disimuladamente negó con la cabeza, para indicarle la respuesta.

-Tengo que hacer guardia hoy, será para la próxima vez chicos.-dijo Defteros cordialmente. A lo que muy disimuladamente, Milo asintió.

-Nos vamos…-pregunto Saga que salía tranquilamente cambiado, vistiendo ropa de Kanon ni que fuera tan idiota de ponerse la suya.- Dita… tu perdiste una apuesta con migo la otra vez-le recordó mientras miraba al Piscis.- Tienes que pagar todo lo que bebamos…-los otros soltaron risitas ante eso. Mientras el Pisciano soltaba un bufido.

-Yo solo hago una apuesta con el más peligroso, de la orden dorada… Vamos…-los cinco se retiraron dejando solo a Defteros. Una vez que estuviera solo, el gemelo soltó un bufido.

-"él más peligroso de la orden dorada"…-susurro por lo bajo- ¿Que me ocultan con respecto a Kanon…?

-Yo me pregunto lo mismo, pero con respecto a ti… "Saga"-Dijo una voz tranquila a las espaldas del guerrero. Cuando el gemelo se dio vuelta se encontró con Sagitario… Defteros hizo memoria… Su nombre es similar al de Aioria… Son hermanos ¿Cómo se llama?

-¿Por qué las dudas…? Sagitario.-pregunto lo más tranquilo mientras salía al exterior y miraba las estrellas. Quería tener algo de tiempo para recordar el nombre del caballero dorado. Solo que no tuvo en cuenta que…-AG…-Capricornio (quien se había rodeado toda la casa para poder interceptarlo) le salió al cruce, lo tomo del cuello y lo estrello contra un pilar. ¿Pero que la tienen todos con mi cuello? Dioses… Este debe ser Shura… la reencarnación de El Cid.- ¿Shura?... suéltame…. ¿Qué te pasa?-Shura murmuro unas palabras en una lengua que no conocía.

-¿Por qué no respondes la pregunta de Shura?-Sagitario le dedico una mirada cargada de duda y frialdad. Después de todo lo vivido por esa orden, era de esperarse esas reacciones cuando hubiera una duda.-No eres Kanon… Hay veces, aunque sean contadas con las manos, que nos damos cuenta cual gemelo es el que usa la armadura… Y tú no eres ni Saga ni Kanon.

-Me estas ahorcando…-Informo mientras Shura no aflojaba su agarre- No responderé hasta que me respondan las mías…-quería hacer algo de tiempo mientras Dohko y Camus acudían a su rescate.

-Nuestras dudas son sencillas…-Shura intensifico su agarre.- Y me las confirmas por un hecho…

-¿Cuál?

-Chicos… ese es el cuerpo de Kanon…-dijo una hetera voz-Si tienen dudas… me las hubieran ido a consultar a mí. -Shaka llego caminando con su típica calma.- Shura suelta a Defteros…-El capricorniano, soltó al gemelo que inmediatamente se refregó el cuello.

-¿Defteros?-Aioros le miro arqueando una ceja, mientras Shura tensaba los músculos de su brazo derecho y llevaba una buena cantidad de cosmos a este. El gemelo sabía que significaba eso, al primer movimiento probaría la Excalibur de Shura.

-¡CHICOS!-Dohko fue el primero en llegar, al poco tiempo llego Camus. Quien no tenía recuerdo de haberse corrido tanto, y tan rápido, en su vida.

-Espero que nos expliquen que pasa…-dijo Shura sin quitarle la vista de encima a Defteros, que no se movía del pilar donde Shura lo había estrellado.

-Vengan… se lo explicaremos adentro…-Informo el tranquilo Shaka. Los caballeros de la novena y décima casa le dedicaron una atenta mirada al gemelo.- Def… ven. Tu presencia será necesaria.

_Ya salido el alba (cinco horas después)_

-En otras palabras… Kanon, está en el cuerpo de Defteros y Defteros en el de Kanon.-Aioros se masajeo las sienes.- Me sigue quedando la duda de "como paso".

-Ni nosotros lo sabemos.-Informo el tranquilo Dohko.- Yo no guardo memorias… de que paso. Tengo recuerdos borrosos… Eso quiere decir…

-Que modificaron tu memoria y la del patriarca.-concluyo Shura.- De seguro Kanon puso el santuario de revés.-comento ligeramente sardónico. Dohko ante esas palabras se encogió de hombros.

-O tal vez dijo algo que no debía…-Camus se refregó el puente de la nariz- ¿Recuerdan lo que paso la última vez, que realmente, discutieron?

-¿La ilusión que se produjo del recuerdo de Kanon?-Pregunto Aioros, en sus ojos parecía albergarse una gran pena ante ese recuerdo. Defteros miraba a unos y otros- Si, yo lo recuerdo.

-Todos lo recordamos… -comento Shura- nunca creí que Saga perdería tanto los estribos y usara la ilusión diabólica con Kanon… y mucho menos que nos viéramos atrapados en su recuerdo…-Todos parecieron incomodarse ante esas palabras… Defteros para sus adentros estaba desesperado. ¿DE QUE RECUERDO HABLABAN?

-Me dicen que paso…

-Nada Def, es cosa de Saga y Kanon…-comento Dohko que recordó la presencia del gemelo del siglo XVIII.- Algo que tiene que ver con ellos… -el gemelo se mordió el labio. Iba a decir algo, pero sintieron la llegada de los otros cinco.

-Vamos a ver quiénes se pasaron de copas…-Informo Camus- Ya me veo cargando a Milo hasta Escorpio.

_Corredor de Géminis._

-¿no está ninguno borracho?-pregunto el sorprendido Dohko. Los cinco parecían estar sobrios o casi sobrios. Habían bebido, pero no se habían descontrolado.

-Estaba la dragonzuela cerca…-informo Milo con cara de pocos amigos.- Algo se debe de traer entre manos…

-Dijo algo de darle a Kanon por donde más le duele…-comento el pensativo Piscis.- No creo que se refiera a hacerle "eso" a Kanon- Defteros entendió las palabras y se puso rojo como un tomate- Saga… no es para tanto… Creo que se refería a hacerte algo a ti.

-¿Por qué a mí?-Pregunto un tanto sorprendido- ¿_Quién es la dragonzuela?-_pregunto por cosmos, para los que si sabían la verdad.

_-Radamanthys de Wyvern.-_Le informaron todos al unísono.

-Sencillo, eres el talón de Aquiles de Kanon- el tranquilo Ángelo se encogió de hombros como si fuera la cosa más obvia. Saga se mordió el labio, pequeño detalle que se le pasó por alto… y que desconocía. A pesar de ser lo más obvio del mundo-Si te quieres vengar de alguien, ataca a sus seres queridos…-informo el caballero, que más sabia sobre la temática de venganza.

Los demás dorados se miraron, tenían un problema bien grande ahí…

-Ya váyanse a dormir que como muy tarde a las siete tiene que estar arriba... Si no quieren que Shion les mate por irse…-les informo Dohko. Todos se retiraron menos Aioros, Camus y Shura.

-Tenemos un buen problema entre manos…

-Váyanse chicos… Mañana lo solucionaremos-comento Saga mientras cerraba los ojos.

_Sala de Géminis._

-¿Que paso cuando le hiciste la Ilusión Diabólica a Kanon?-Al escuchar la pregunta, Saga se detuvo de golpe y bajo la cabeza. Había comenzado a caminar hacia el baño. Quería sacarse el olor a cigarrillo y sudor que se le había pegado en el boliche.

-Nada.

-No creo que sea nada… Si me dicen que confié en ustedes, deberían de confiar en mí y decirme lo que paso... Yo no diré nada…-Informo, la verdad que tanto secreto ya le tenía, con la paciencia al límite.

-Cuando Kanon tenía 13…-comenzó con un tono helado Saga.- Algo le amenazo, yo había salido para realizar mi primera misión, y ese "Algo" le exigía que le dijera mi paradero… o algo malo pasaría.-Saga apretó los puños con fuerza- Vimos ese recuerdo… ese recuerdo atormenta a Kanon. ¿Satisfecho?-Se fue sin decir otra palabra. Defteros sintió, y escucho, el portazo que dio Saga al cerrar la puerta.

-Creo que no debí preguntar…-dijo al fin un tanto apenado.

* * *

Se quitó la armadura dorada y comenzó a caminar por la sala. Podía escuchar el ruido de la regadera… no quería estar en Géminis. Sabia, porque era claro, que Saga estaba enojado. Miro por encima de su hombro, hacia el pasillo, podía salir un poco… No le haría mal a nadie, que saliera a caminar y explorar un poco el santuario. A fin de cuentas, como esconderse de la vista de todos lo tenía muy en claro. Dejo una nota sobre la mesa. Le llamo la atención la lapicera... en su opinión un gran invento. "Fui a caminar."

_Baño de Géminis._

-¿_Que le dijiste?_

_-La verdad a medias, Aioros._-Saga cerró los ojos. Dejo que el agua se escurriera por su cabello y recorriera su cuerpo.- _Le dije que algo amenazo a Kanon, que yo no estaba en el santuario que es verdad y que ese malnacido le amenazo para que le dijera donde estaba._

_-¿LE DIJISTE DE ARES?_

_-NO. Ni que fuera tan idiota. Solo le dije que algo amenazo a Kanon, pero no le dije con qué era la amenaza… Solo le dije que ese "algo" le exigió que revelara mi paradero… Nada más._

_-Entonces no sabe de Ares…_-Aioros guardo silencio unos momentos.- _El patriarca prohibió que se le revele ese dato. Siento pena por todo lo que tuvo que pasar Kanon y tú también… Pero como bien sabemos es necesario… _

_-Sí, lo se… Es necesario que mueras, que yo encierre a mi hermano y que se desate una guerra interna en el santuario y que se desate la guerra contra Poseidón…-_Saga apretó con fuerza el puño.-_ Odio… Como odio que no podamos evitarlo y estemos atados de manos…_

_-Si lo se… tenemos a alguien que "podría" evitar que pasara… Pero no podemos revelarle la verdad… Hasta yo siento impotencia por eso…_

_-Seguramente… Camus, Milo, Dohko, Shion, Shura y Shaka están pensando lo mismo… Tenemos la posibilidad… Pero no podemos utilizarla…_

_-Lo se… será mejor que dejemos de pensar en eso… ¿Dónde está Defteros?_

_-Lo deje en la sala… Debe estar ahí o en mi cuarto… No te preocupes… Con Dohko y Camus hicimos desaparecer todo lo que pudiera revelar algo de lo que paso._

_-Eso es un alivio… Mañana hablamos… Creo que tendrían, que decirles la verdad a los demás._

_-Sí, creo que tienes razón…_

_-Solo hay algo **malo** en eso…_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Que de seguro "pervertirán" a Defteros-_Al oír lo malo, Saga estallo en risas. Sin duda, si dejaban a Defteros a solas con los amigos de Kanon… Este terminaría por completo descontrolado.

_Zona alejada del coliseo._

Defteros caminaba tranquilo, aprovechando el silencio que había en ese lugar. Solo se había cruzado con un par de soldados. Que un muy educado "Buenas noches Señor Saga" le saludaron y se alejaban de él para continuar sus guardias.

-Qué noche tan bonita…-dijo mientras miraba las estrellas y aspiraba el aire fresco.

-Sin duda…-acoto una voz a su espaldas. Defteros se dio vuelta encontrándose con un espectro.

-RADAMANTHYS-Se puso en posición, pero le llamo la atención que el otro no lo hiciera y solo se dignara a sonreír.

-Calma Saga… Recuerda que están los tratados de no agresión… ¿Acaso quieres desatar una guerra como tu hermano?-Defteros se sintió tensar… ¡DESATAR UNA GUERRA! ¿Pero qué diablos había hecho Kanon para desatar una guerra?

-¿Qué quieres aquí espectro…? Estas muy lejos del infierno…-le dedico una mirada helada, en ese momento realmente parecía Saga.

-Solo quería tener un intercambio de palabras con vos, con respecto a tu hermano… No te hare nada… De eso no te preocupes…-Informo embozando una enigmática sonrisa. Defteros no bajo la guardia…

-No si querías hablar con migo… No era necesario que te metieras en plena noche al santuario…-le gruño, además no tengo idea de cómo reaccionaría Saga ante esta situación… Aparte que no se qué diablos a pasado… Sintió un golpe seco detrás de él, cuando volteo velozmente, se encontró con Valentine de Harpía. Radamanthys, aprovecho que el gemelo le daba la espalda, le tomo sorpresa y le coloco un pañuelo impregnado con un aroma ligeramente dulzón… Defteros intento soltarse, pero el agarre fue muy fuerte y el aroma… Le llevo a la inconsciencia… Solo logro hacer algo antes de caer en la oscuridad…

_-Asmita…-_llamo.

-Vayamos al castillo, Kanon no tardara en venir por él…-ordeno Radamanthys mientras Valentine cargaba al inconsciente gemelo.

_Casa de Virgo._

Shaka meditaba tranquilamente, no tenia sueño e iba a aprovechar eso para continuar con sus meditaciones. _Asmita. _Escuchar el nombre de su anterior reencarnación le hizo perder la concentración. Descendió de la flor de loto donde solía meditar y se dirigió veloz a la entrada de Virgo.

_-¿Defteros? ¡Defteros!...-_Llamo, no sabía por qué…Pero, desde que el gemelo estaba aquí, sentía un gran deseo de proteger al que en el siglo XVIII fue su mejor amigo-_ ¡Responde…!-_ordeno.- MALDICION…-comenzó a correr hacia la tercera casa.

_Casa de Géminis._

-"Fui a caminar" Idiota le dije que se quedara en Géminis.-Saga arrugo el papel e invoco su armadura. Cuando salía al corredor, con la clara intensión de ir a buscar al gemelo "fugitivo"- Debí haber supuesto que no me haría caso, a fin de cuentas es Kanon…-comenzó a correr hacia la salida.

-¡SAGA!

-¿Shaka? ¿Qué sucede?

-Creo que algo le paso a Defteros…-le informo el rubio.- Me llamo por cosmos… Me dijo Asmita… Creo que esta en problemas.

-Yo no eh sentido ningún cosmos…-Saga comenzó a correr- Vamos a revisar el santuario… Por todo los dioses… que no le haya pasado nada…

_Castillo de Pandora, cinco horas después._

Defteros fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, sentía un extraño sabor en la boca. Su lengua estaba en contacto con algo áspero. Lentamente los sentidos fueron saliendo de su letargo… Tenía las manos hacia arriba, sujeta con algo frio y duro. Se encontraba, casi, de rodillas sentía el frio suelo a través de la tela de su pantalón. Sus ojos terminaron de adaptarse a la oscuridad.

¡PRISIONERO!

Su mente le mando la respuesta a la suma de esos datos. Intento mover una de sus manos, pero el grillete se lo impidió. Lo mismo pasaba con la otra mano… Tenía grilletes también, en los tobillos y una mordaza en la boca. Gruño por su estupidez… No debió abandonar Géminis, los muchachos tenían razón era muy peligroso que lo hiciera. Ahora soy prisionero de los espectros, que suerte la mía… Si se dan cuenta que este es el cuerpo de Kanon, estoy perdido.

_Casa patriarcal, Santuario de Athena._

-Hay Defteros…-Shion se masajeo las sienes ante la información, cortesía de Shaka y Saga. De que el gemelo no aparecía.- _Toda la orden dorada, preséntese ante mí._-En poco tiempo, todos los miembros de la orden estaban presentes.- Escuchen todos lo que les tengo que decir… Es necesario que esto no salga de esta habitación.-Los caballeros asintieron- Si se filtra esta información, la vida de un camarada quedaría expuesta.-Los guerreros volvieron a sentir… Eso no sonaba nada bien. Un par buscaban con la mirada a cierta persona que no estaba presente.

-¿Kanon donde esta?-pregunto al fin Mascara, parado al lado de Saga.

-Justo de él se trata este asunto…-Shion soltó un suspiro y comenzó a explicar desde el principio lo sucedido.

* * *

-Entonces… Yo no estaba equivocado, ese no era Kanon. -Shion asintió ante las palabras de Mascara.- ¿Por qué no nos dijeron antes? Esto pudo haberse evitado…-comento el muy molesto Cancer- Ese tal Defteros es un bebe en nuestro siglo… No se puede comparar el siglo XVII con el siglo XX… Tendríamos que haberlo sabido desde el principio. -Shion soltó un suspiro. Afrodita y Aioria mostraban las mismas caras de disgusto. Principalmente Afrodita, habia formado una buena relacion de amistad con el gemelo menor.

-Se que tienes razón…-Shion miro atentamente a los caballeros de la orden dorada- Deberían haber sido informados desde el comienzo de la situación…

-Si lo agarraron los marinas, esta jodido… Si lo agarraron los espectros esta doblemente jodido, para no decir el triple…-Mascara les miro con reproche.-Puedo ir al Inframundo y averiguar si lo agarraron.

-Yo puedo hablar con Isaac, él le tiene mucha estima a Kanon, y a mí, no me mentiría…

-¿Como no le va a tener estima? Si Kanon fue su segundo maestro.- Afrodita de Piscis hizo una mueca- Kanon entreno a todos los miembros de la orden de Poseidón… Son sus discípulos... Isaac tiene dos maestros, Cristal y Kanon... Por eso todos perdonaron a Kanon, a fin de cuentas es su maestro y no fue malo con ellos... Si los utilizo, pero al parecer fue un buen maestro con ellos.

-El único que no le ah perdonado, es Sorrento… los otros no creo que tengan problema en decirnos si lo tienen o no.

-Está bien… Averigüen quien tiene a Kanon, Camus averigua de los Marinas-El caballero asintió- Ángelo al inframundo… El resto revise Rodorio y los pueblos aledaños.

-Como ordene señor-Todos se retiraron. Rogando que el gemelo perdido estuviera por ahí, sanito, y no respondiera a sus llamados, por que le había agarrado la "gran Kanon" (osea le habia dado una rabieta e ignoraba a todo el mundo).

* * *

-Dohko… Realmente espero, que este en Rodorio o en algún pueblo mirando los autos y toda esa cosa…-Shion cerró los ojos con pena. Realmente lo deseaba.

_Continuara._


	14. Arena y lagrimas

_Arena y lagrimas._

-¿Te gusta el mar?-La voz de Regulus saco de sus pensamientos a Kanon. Quien estaba sentado en la arena mirando el atardecer.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto sin sacar su vista del horizonte.

-Es descortesía responder una pregunta con otra, me toca ronda…-informo el menor.

-Sí, me gusta el mar… -informo luego de un largo silencio...- Ustedes están en tiempos de paz… Los espectros están sellados… ¿Por qué tanta vigilancia?

-No se… supongo que costumbre.-Dijo Regulus mientras se sentaba a su lado.- ¿Tu hermano tiene discípulos?

-¿Saga?-Kanon soltó una risa.- Tuvo uno… y creo que después de ese no quiso saber nada más…

-¿Quién?

-Milo de Escorpio… Que niño…-solto una pequeña risa- Fue discípulo, de mi hermano. De los 13 a los 15, Saga, se hizo cargo de su entrenamiento… Luego lo enviaron a la Isla Milo, donde tuvo otro maestro y obtuvo su armadura…

-Pero… Karida fue entrenado por Krest de Acuario… ¿Por qué no le entreno Blaise?

-Por que Blaise estaba muerto… Murió cuando Milo tenía cinco… Milo era alto para su edad y todos le daban uno o dos años más… Lo mismo pasaba con migo y con Saga… Siempre nos dieron más de la edad que teníamos, por ser altos.

-¿Por que murió Blaise…?-Kanon le miro- Claro me dijiste que murieron misteriosamente…-Regulus pareció pensarlo un poco- Tu no tuviste discípulos.

-Si tuve. -Regulus le miro sorprendido ¿Tuvo discípulos?

-Pero.. eres el segundo Géminis, sin ofender.

-No ofende…

-¿Cómo es que terminaste teniendo un discípulo?

-No tuve un solo discípulo, tuve seis… y no puedo decirte.-Dijo mientras volvía su vista al mar, la brisa meció suavemente su melena azul. Mientras Regulus pensaba ese detalle, seis discípulos.

-Que paciencia…-elogio.

-Y mucha… No sabes lo que fue entrenarlos… Cuando llegaron ni hablaban griego, por lo tanto tuve que aprender idiomas…-Kanon soltó una pequeña risa- Si no lo hacía no podía hablar con ellos, mientras les enseñaba griego.

-Que problemita…-Regulus soltó una risita- ¿Cómo se llamaban?

-Se llaman, Regulus, están vivos…-le corrigió Kanon, ignorando que eran escuchados.- Io...

-¿Tuviste una discípula?-pregunto al escuchar el primer nombre.

-Es niño, a pesar de tener nombre de mujer-soltó una pequeña risita- Sorrento, Krisna, Kaza, Baian, Isaac y Tethys… ella si es niña.

-Vaya, tener una amazona como discípula… Debió de ser todo un problema.- Kanon se mordió la lengua, no quería aclarar que sus discípulos en realidad eran la marina de Poseidón.- ¿Qué armaduras?

-No puedo decirte.-le informo rápidamente… Claro que no podía, Regulus podría averiguar que esas eran escamas y no armaduras.- Y Tethys fue la que menos problemas causo… Los peores fueron Krisna y Kaza… Esos eran los más tercos… cuando les entrenaba-puso los ojos en blanco.- Kaza que me cuestionaba todo y se metia en problemas... Krisna que siempre andaba con la cabeza en cualquiera lado, al principio, y de más grande cuando quería me replicaba todas las ordenes que le daba...-Regulus estallo en risas.

-¿Y los menos tercos?

-Io, Baian y Sorrento.-informo con una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada llena de añoranza. Como si recordar eso momentos hiciera feliz-Niños listos y rápidos de comprensión. Ellos entendían rápido lo que les ordenaba, pero lloraban como marranos si se lastimaban... cuando eran niños y recien comenzaban sus entrenamientos-hizo una mueca- Me pasaba horas tratando de calmarlos… Aunque eran buenos niños… Los seis son buenos chicos, realmente fueron buenos años...-cerro los ojos- Siempre estuve ocupado, cuando terminaba con uno me aparecía otro…

-¿Quien llego primero?-pregunto Regulus con una mirada llena de curiosidad.

-Io. Él fue en primero de mis discípulos, luego llego Baian y después Sorrento. Krisna y Kaza llegaron algo grandes… Por último Tethys e Isaac, que también llego bastante grande. Ellos, Tethys e Isaac, son los más chicos junto con Io y Sorrento.

-¿Qué edad tenia Io?

-¿Cuando tuvo la "desgracia" de caer bajo mi cargo?-pregunto ligeramente burlón. Regulus asintió- Cinco… fue el que menos edad tenia…

-O sea…-Regulus lo penso un poco- ¿te hiciste cargo de él desde lo cinco?

-Sí.

-¿Qué edad tiene Io ahora?

-19…-soltó una pequeña risita y ya viendo venir las preguntas del muchacho- ¿Me vas a preguntar como es? –Regulus asintió, justo le iba a preguntar eso- Io tiene el pelo rosa, los ojos de un color medio marrón carmín- Soltó un suspiro, nunca hablaba de sus discípulos… era raro que lo hiciera.- Es un guerrero de honor-reconoció mientras bajaba la mirada- defiende lo que cree correcto… Es capaz de sacrificarse por los demás y por lo que cree… Sin duda un gran muchacho y un poderoso guerrero…

-Vaya… un gran guerrero sin duda. -Kanon asintió, ante las palabras de Regulus- Seguramente Athena estará feliz de tener un guerrero como él a su servicio-Kanon de nuevo se mordió el labio. Ese detalle no le paso por alto al chico.- ¿Y los otros?

-Sorrento. Ahora tiene 18… Fue quien más claro le quedo lo que significa la palabra lealtad…-sonrió ligeramente.- Es un buen muchacho, una excelente persona, tiene un corazón muy noble y puro… No es de los que disfrutan de los combates violentos. -Sonrió ligeramente- Realmente un gran guerrero… Un orgullo haberle entrenado…-cerro los ojos- Un orgullo haberlos entrenado a los seis…- y soy un idiota por haberles traicionado… Pensó con pena. Ellos confiaban en mí... y los traicione como la peor basura.- Sorrento no vacila en atacar, si crees que está defendiendo lo correcto, a su adversario o en cuestionar a alguien de quien sospecha… Pero aun así, no es una persona violenta… Es de todos él más calmado. Sin duda, un excelente alumno y persona.

-Mi maestro me dijo: que no hay mayor orgullo, para un maestro, que ver a tu alumno portar su armadura por primera vez.

-Y Sísifo tiene razón. –Embozo una pequeña sonrisa- Nunca me sentí tan orgullosos de ellos, hasta que les vi vestir las… armaduras.-casi digo escamas, tengo que tener más cuidado.- sin duda… Fue un orgullo verles portar por priemra vez, la armadura por la que habían entrenado tanto.

-¿Baian?-pregunto al fin luego de procesar, esas palabras, el muchacho.

Kanon no era una mala persona, se notaba que quería a sus discípulos, a pesar que estos ya estuvieran crecidos. Regulus sonrio, luego de llegar a esa conclusion. Los que escuchaban pensaban lo mismo… Kanon no era mala persona, era austero y terco. Pero se notaba que tenía un buen corazón… y al parecer Regulus era capaz de hacerlo salir.

-Baian… Ese sí que es todo un caso… Ahora tiene 20…-sonrió ligeramente.- Su nombre significa valiente… y creo no le queda mal…-sonrió- De todos fue él que menos miedo, mostro… Jamás se asusto con nada de pequeño, es valiente y leal como el acero…-soltó un suspiro- Sabe perdonar… A pesar que no lo hace a la ligera... Un excelente muchacho. Al igual que los otros…-miro atentamente el atardecer- Un guerrero que sabe tener honor y entiende lo que significa lealtad. Un buen muchacho…-alguien que duele traicionar, cuando tienes la cabeza en frio.

-mmm… ¿Krisna?

-Haber como te explico cómo es Krisna…-se masajeo las sienes- ¿Viste Asmita?

-Sí.

-Pues imagínate a Asmita moreno, pelo blanco y parado y de 21 años.-el chico soltó una risa. Mientras que Asmita soltaba un suspiro y un par ahogaban las risas.- Krisna es un hombre que sabe respetar a sus oponentes, no importa si son enemigos… Le gusta meditar mucho, parte de su entrenamiento consistió en enseñarle la meditación… Realmente, es una buena persona… La seriedad es algo que le caracteriza… y me fue de mucha ayuda cuando los más chicos se me ponían inquietos…

-¿Te ayudaba a cuidar a los más chicos?

-En algunos casos… La gran mayoría del tiempo, Krisna se dedicaba a meditar…-cerro los ojos- Eso era algo que le beneficiaba en mejorar las técnicas de combate que poseía.-sonrió. Asmita al escuchar eso arqueo una ceja. ¿Había entrenado a alguien que necesitaba meditar para desarrollar sus técnicas? Eso sonaba muy interesante-Por lo tanto, cuando meditaba trataba de mantener a los otros lejos de él… No quería que le molestaran mientras entrenaba.-sonrio al recordar las veces que tenia que sacar a los más pequeños de los terrenos que correspondian al pilar del Oceano Indico- Una persona muy elocuente, una persona con la que es agradable tener una charla y una amistad...

-¿Kaza?-Al oír ese nombre Kanon hizo una pequeña mueca.

-Pues… creo que me pase un poco con su entrenamiento…-soltó una pequeña risita- La idea era que supiera usar ilusiones… y las termino volviendo una de sus mejores técnicas. A parte que después de cierto tiempo, tuve que enseñarles a todos los demás a bloquear sus mentes, por que aprendió a leerlas…-Soltó una pequeña risa- Es medio sádico, pero es buen chico… -si le sacas la manía de sacarte de quicio. Agrego para sus adentros.- tiene su temperamento, pero cuando quiere es buen muchacho.

-¿Qué edad tiene?-Pregunto el curioso Regulus.

-23, es el más grande, junto con Krisna de 21…

-¿Te ayudaba a cuidar a los más pequeños?-Al escuchar la pregunta, Kanon soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Te juro que jamás le pediria ayuda a Kaza… si de cuidar niños de tratara el trabajo-estallo en risas- A los más chicos, les amenazaba con dejarlos con Kaza si no se comían las verduras… Para que te hagas una idea…-Regulus le miro arqueando una ceja- del terror que le tenían los más pequeños… -contuvo las risas- Aunque fuera un guerrero leal y buena persona en el fondo… Los más pequeños le tenían un terror… Todos menos Baian… a él le daba igual.

-¿Qué edad tenía cuando comenzaste a entrenarlo?

-Kaza nueve años y Krisna siete. Sorrento, seis; Io cinco; Baian siete; Isaac once; Tethys seis.

-¿Isaac?

-Él cuando llego tenía 11… Es muy frio, pero es leal y buena persona… -cerro los ojos- a su modo muestra el cariño que le tiene a los demás. Respeta a sus mayores y superiores… Jamás le eh podido reprochar nada.-solto un suspiro- Es un chico de corazón noble, al igual que Sorrento e Io. Sería capaz de sacrificar su vida por defender lo que considera correcto… Cualquiera estaría orgulloso y complacido de tenerle de discípulo.

-Vaya….-Comento Regulus, su maestro nunca dijo algo asi de él. Kanon sonrió…- ¿Quién me falta?-Puso cara pensativa.

_No muy lejos de ahí._

-¿Kanon tuvo discípulos?-Sísifo miro atentamente al dúo sentado en la arena.- Se nota que les tiene estima… la forma en que habla de ellos…

-El tono en que habla… yo diría que los extraña-comento Asmita- su aura incluso cambia mucho, parece ser… que recordar a esas seis personas le trae calma… le hace feliz. Y se nota que se siente orgullosos de ellos.

-No le hacía capaz de tener discípulos…-Comento El cid.- Pero al parecer conoce bien a sus aprendices… aunque estoy ya han crecido.

-Se nota que formo un vínculo fuerte con ellos…-comento Sísifo- por lo menos de su lado…

-Shh…-les chisto Asmita. Degel y Kardia mantenían silencio ante todo eso… Él escorpiano se estaba armando otro mapa del geminiano. Tal vez estaba equivocado, luego "trataría" de pedirles disculpas al gemelo.

_En la playa._

-Tethys… ¿Como fue entrenar a una niña?

-Pues Tethys…-lo pensó un poco-Un orgullo entrenarla… Es lo único que puedo decir de ella. Para mí fue un placer entrenarla.

-¿Aprendía rápido?

-Sí, ahora tiene 17… y todos los demás la cuidan como si fueran los hermanos mayores. Sin darse cuenta… entre ellos terminaron formando lazos fraternales muy fuertes…

-¿Son como una familia?-pregunto Regulus, aunque realmente no era una pregunta.

-Correcto, se cuidan unos a otros.-el cerro los ojos- Como una familia. Y saber que se cuidan mutuamente… me hace estar tranquilo…-A pesar del daño que les hice… chicos- realmente los quiero… Sin duda, fueron y serán, lo mejor que me paso en mis años malos…-una solitaria lagrima abandono sus ojos- nunca me arrepentí de entrenarlos… me sentía bien cuidándolos… leyéndoles cuentos o contándoles historias cuando los más chicos se negaban a dormir…-embozo una sonrisa nostálgica- Ver a Sorrento tocar la flauta cuando atardecía y a Tethys cantando al compas de la música…-otra lagrima cayo de sus ojos- La carita de felicidad y satisfacción cuando lograban realizar alguna técnica, por primera vez, a la perfección.

-¿Los extrañas?-Kanon asintió.

-¿Realmente?-Regulus asintio- Mucho… y cuando les cause daño… Me arrepentí realmente…-otras lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos con mayor frecuencia- Hasta ese momento, no me había dado cuenta de la estima, real, que les tenía.-su voz parecía al borde del quiebre.

-¿Daño? ¿Qué daño?

-Algo paso… y fue mi culpa…-varias lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos- Eso le costó la vida a todos, menos a Sorrento…

-que…-Regulus le miro sorprendido…

-Hubo un pacto entre los dioses… y los guerreros muertos fueron revividos… Sorrento jamás me perdono la muerte de los chicos…-eso y que traicionara a Poseidón. Agrego para sus adentros.- Entiendo la ira que me tiene… y el desprecio con el que me mira… Y no lo culpo, yo en su lugar haría lo mismo.

-¿Y los otros?

-Los demás me han perdonado…-Kanon soltó un suspiro-A veces pienso que no me merezco su perdón…

-¿Qué paso?

-Yo cargaba con algo, muy pesado, y ellos terminaron enredados…-admitió en un susurro, su voz estaba cargada de dolor- cuando era aprendiz… algo paso… Poco después de la muerte de mi maestro… -dijo en un susurro.

-Que paso…-Regulus le miro cargado de pena.

-Tuve que elegir… y esa elección no solo perjudico a mi hermano… Sino también a mi mismo…-Apretó con fuerza el puño- No sé que me hizo el malnacido, luego que le dije donde estaba Saga…-se mordió el labio- Pero cuando desperté odiaba a mi hermano y me moría de celos porque él fuera el caballero dorado. -soltó un suspiro mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que se habían escapado.- Hasta antes de esa noche… yo no quería saber nada con portar Géminis, si para vestir Géminis, Saga tenía que morir… No la quería…-miro fijamente a Regulus con ojos llorosos, el menor vio la sinceridad en los ojos del mayor.- Realmente me negaba a portar Géminis, si mi hermano tenía que morir…

-Pero…

-Se lo dije al patriarca…-le interrumpió Kanon- Le dije que si para servir a Athena, tenía que perder a mi hermano…-Kanon cerró los ojos, mientras las lagrimas seguían su curso- que prefería ser tachado de traidor… Antes que dejar que mi hermano muera.

-¿Qué paso?

-Me dejo quedarme en el santuario… Me dijo que podía servir a Athena, sin necesidad de portar una armadura… Y yo acepte. Renuncie al derecho que tenia sobre Géminis…-soltó un suspiro, mientras quienes escuchaban se quedaban con la boca abierta- Todo iba bien… hasta que ese maldito...-apreto los dientes- apareció para jodernos la vida… Sera mejor que te marches… -Regulus le miro sorprendido- Las rondas tienen itinerarios… y aunque no lo creas… El patriarca de seguro se entera que te saltaste más de la mitad…-sonrió ligeramente sardónico.- Vete Regulus… no quiero que te reten…-Miro el atardecer que ya no estaba… Ahora el cielo era reinado por la luna que trazaba un camino plata sobre las aguas.

-Nos vemos…

-Hasta luego-Kanon se limpio las lagrimas-Regulus-El menor se detuvo- No le digas nada a los demás.

-No te preocupes, no diré nada.-el niño sonrió y se fue. Siguiendo su camino por la playa… ignorando al igual que Kanon, la presencia de los otros dorados.

_No muy lejos de ahí._

-Esto explica mucho del carácter de Kanon…-comento al fin Degel, Sísifo mantenía la cabeza gacha. Por alguna razón sentía el dolor del gemelo.- ¿Creen que esa persona era la misma que "aparecía" en su recuerdo de la infancia?

-Eso parece… Se nota que Kanon odia a esa persona…-comento El Cid.

-Se había negado a portar Géminis…-Kardia lo dijo en un susurro- La debilidad no debe estar presente en un guerrero…-comento frunciendo el entrecejo. Las palabras del gemelo, y la razón, por la que se había negado a portar la armadura le había tocado una fibra sensible... que odiaba.

-Valora mucho a su hermano, para permitirse arriesgarlo…-comento Asmita- ¿Que le habrá hecho…? Para que él, de la noche a la mañana, odiara a su gemelo…

-Dijo que cuando "despertó odiaba a su hermano"-comento El Cid- que tuvo que elegir… Pero ¿elegir entre que cosas…?

-Entre información del paradero de mi hermano y la vida de dos niños que no tenían nada que ver.-Al escuchar la enfurecida voz, los dorados un poco más pegaron un salto. Kanon ya no estaba en la playa, sino que estaba parado a un par de pasos de ellos con una clara expresión de… IRA- A ustedes ¿Les pagan por chismosos o lo hacen por deporte?-había sentido la presencia de los dorados y había ido a hablar con ellos por las buenas. Creyendo que acaban de llegar por qué no les había sentido antes. Pero, termino encontrándose que le habían estado escuchando todo el tiempo.

-Kanon…

-CÁLLATE-Le grito a Sisifo.- Ya déjense de meter en mi pasado… No puedo creer que utilizaran a Regulus…-les miro con una expresión cargada de odio.

-Nadie utilizo a Regulus…-le informo cortante Kardia- Nosotros siempre nos reunimos aquí… fue mera casualidad que justo escucháramos…

-Karida, cierra el pico… porque si sigues hablando… Kanon te matara.-le informo Degel.- ¿La vida de quienes a cambio de la información de Saga?

-La tuya y la de Kardia…-Kanon abrió un portal dimensional y abandono el lugar.

-Bueno…-Kardia cerró los ojos.-Esa información no me la esperaba…

-Nadie la esperaba…-comento Asmita- Al parecer a cada momento nos equivocamos más con Kanon… Tendríamos… que dejarle tranquilo y perder la curiosidad hacia él… Eso al parecer solo nos hace cometer errores cada vez más grabes.-Los otros asintieron, incluso Kardia.

_Salón del trono, Santuario Submarino._

Kanon miro las siete escamas con suma pena y dolor.

-Realmente…-miro los trozos de metal que permanecían en posición totémica.- Lamento el daño, que les eh causado chicos…-Kanon cayó de rodillas- Preferiría que me odiaran… como lo hace Sorrento, no hay peor castigo para mi… Que verles como me sonríen y me dicen que no me odian…-lagrimas comenzó a caer de sus ojos- ¿Por qué no me odian? Si es lo que me merezco por engañarlos y ser responsables de su muerte… Perdónenme… por haberles fallado, por haberles traicionado... Por no valorarles hasta que los perdí…

_Continuara._


	15. Serios problemas

_Capitulo corto lo sé, pero espero que les guste._

_Serios problemas_

Defteros traba de liberarse, todo lo que intentaba era en vano. Sintió el ruido del metal al chocar contra el suelo, por lo tanto trago saliva… Ahora si no la contaba, la puerta se abrió dejando paso a un espectro, reconoció la armadura y se mordió el labio. Era Radamanthys.

-Perdona esto Saga… pero también tengo una cuenta pendiente con vos…-le asestó un puñetazo al gemelo.-Eso es por engañarnos… -él reprimió la queja que quiso salir de sus labios. Maldito Radamanthys, estoy encadenado y me golpea en el estómago… Ahora entiendo por qué le tienen tanto desprecio- Te informo, que ninguno ha olvidado el chistecito de engañar al señor Hades, para que les diera una vida temporal de espectros, para poder ayudar a Athena al inicio de la guerra santa- Defteros logro controlar sus gestos y no exteriorizar su sorpresa. ¿Regresar como espectros? ¿PERO QUE DIABLOS HABIA PASADO?

-Púdrete…

-Ya quisieras, pero quien se pudrirá en el infierno-comenzó Radamanthys mientras salía de la celda- será la rata traicionera que tienes como hermano… El mortal que engaño a un dios…-Defteros tuvo que contener sus deseos de obtener información… Radamanthys, tenía la información que se le había negado. Y no podía nada. Si supieran quien era, eso ponía en riesgo la vida del cuerpo de Kanon.

_Santuario de Athena._

-Tengo muy malas noticias.-Camus entro y miro a sus camaradas reunidos en el salón del trono.- Isaac asegura, y jura, que Poseidón no ah tramado nada contra él… Por alguna razón, al parecer, ya no quiere atacar al gemelo.

-Y eso solo indica una cosa…-Saga puso cara de pena.-Lo tienen los espectros…

-Lo debieron de confundirlo con vos, ellos dijeron que atacarían al corazón de Kanon…

-Qué suerte la nuestra…

-¿Qué haremos? Con los tratados de paz no podemos realizar actos bélicos abiertos.-Afrodita se sopló el flequillo indignado.

-buscar alguna solución…-comento Mu-pero el problema es que no sabemos cuál sería la correcta.

-Disculpen-un soldado entro- un mensaje para Kanon de Géminis.-Saga tomo el papel, tenía que seguir fingiendo que era Kanon. El soldado se retiró presuroso, tantos dorados juntos aterraba.

-¿Qué dice?

-Un intercambio… "Saga", por mi…-el gemelo arrugo la nota con rabia-malditos infelices…

-Él se entregaría-informo Mascara sin dudarlo- tu hermano se entregaría para garantizar tu seguridad…

-Lo sé, eso es lo que me preocupa… También me preocupa lo que puede estar pasándole a Defteros ahora y saber si lo tienen en el inframundo o en el castillo.

_Castillo de Hades._

-Vaya, si es el poseído…-dijo una burlona voz, cuando Defteros miro se encontró con Minos de Grifo. ¿Poseído? El gemelo realizo una mueca de frustración, no porque le dijeran poseído, sino por no saber de qué diablos le hablaban.- ¿Cómo andas Saga? ¿Ares intento usarte como su contenedor de nuevo?-el gemelo se mordió el labio. ¿Saga el contenedor de Ares? Apretó con fuerza los puños, Minos lo tomo como la reacción física de la rabia del gemelo. Dado que supuso que el gemelo no quería tentar a su suerte.-Siempre me pregunte que se sintió ser poseído por 13 años… 13 años sin poder realizar un solo movimiento con tu cuerpo.

-Cierra el pico.

-¿Por qué iría a cerrar la boca?-Minos le miro divertido-si Ares te hizo hacer tantas cosas divertidas, empezando con encerrar a Kanon en Cabo Sunion, matar al patriarca, intentar matar a Athena y mandar a matar a tu mejor amigo cuando usurpaste el puesto del patriarca-la cara de Defteros se pobló de rabia. Por lo cual Minos estallo en risas-sin duda Ares se lució con todo lo que te hizo hacer, mientras fuiste su contenedor… 13 años siendo prisionero en tu propio cuerpo, para terminar suicidándote…-Minos negó con la cabeza.-me acuerdo que fue una decisión difícil elegir a donde mandar tu alma pecadora-el juez sonrió y tomo a Defteros del mentón- pero el bosque me pareció el mejor lugar, dado que tu muerte fue por suicidio, te mataste a ti mismo golpeándote en el corazón… Ares cometió un terrible error al dejarte libre en esos momentos.

-Cállate, no sabes de lo que hablas-y yo tampoco, agrego para sus adentros. Ahora entendía por que tanto hermetismo. Saga había sido el contenedor de un dios, y bajo el control de este había hecho muchas cosas malas. Por eso tanto problema, para decirle que había pasado.

-Tienes razón, no sé de qué hablo…-miro fijamente a Defteros.-pero tú tampoco… Defteros de Géminis.-la cara de Defteros fue poblada por el completo pánico, el sujeto que tenía enfrente fue rodeado por un aura roja y cambio de forma.-Las ilusiones de Saga, siempre fue algo que me resultaron interesantes… Me presento.-comenzó el hombre de cabellera negra y ojos rojos.-Soy Ares, dios de la guerra.

-¿Tu ordenaste secuestrarme?

-No, ordene secuestrar a Saga… lo malo muchacho-el dios tomo del mentón al gemelo.-es que tú no eres Saga, como tampoco eres Kanon, eres un extraño y no me eres útil…-deslizo sus dedos hacia el cuello del joven y le apretó con fuerza.- me llevo mucho tiempo corromper los corazones y almas de los gemelos… Ambos me servían para contenedor, pero tenía que elegir a uno… Kanon estaba mejor preparado para hablar idiomas, sabe de medicina, de estrategia y muchas cosas más-El dios embozo una cruel sonrisa mientras seguía apretando el cuello del gemelo-pero no tenía la armadura… la armadura la tenía Saga. Y claro está, me decidí por Saga cuando me entere-soltó a Defteros quien tosió un poco, mientras el aire volvía a sus pulmones- que Kanon había renunciado al derecho de ser caballero de Géminis-Defteros abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. ¿Qué Kanon había hecho que?- Se dedicaría ser sanador en el santuario. A curar y cuidar de los enfermos, por eso tuve que matar a Set. El muy imbécil, había arruinado a Kanon dándole sueños estúpidos y haciéndole creer útil… Espantando a toda la discordia que a mí me ayudaba…

-¿Mataste al maestro de Saga y Kanon?

-Mate a Set de Géminis, Arkanos de Escorpio-sonrió con burla- Céfiro de Sagitario, Blaise de Acuario y Mauricio de Piscis… los cinco eran estorbos… Tenía que eliminarlos y siendo un dios, matar a humanos era un simple chasquido para mí…

-Maldito…-gruño Defteros.

-Shh…. Cuidado con tus palabas-el dios sonrío- los espectros pueden descubrir que tienes una cicatriz sobre el corazón.-el dios puso su mano sobre el corazón del joven- Esa cicatriz es la marca física que el tridente de Poseidón dejo en el cuerpo de Kanon, la marca de expiación de culpas… Cuando Kanon se interpuso entre el tridente y Athena… Cuidado, porque ese dato se me puede escapar delante de los espectros…

-¿Para qué me retienes?

-Sencillo, cuando Saga venga… Por qué lo hará-el dios sonrío con crueldad.- lo dejare inconsciente y revelare tu identidad como Kanon de Géminis… Los espectros tienen al responsable de 78 muertes de los suyos… y yo recupero a mi contenedor…-acaricio la mejilla de Defteros con burla- Tendré que encerrar a Saga y esperar a que se debilite psíquicamente, pero solo será un tiempo. Saga no soportara saber que lo poseeré de nuevo, su mente se debilitara antes de lo que él imagina.

-No te atrevas a hacerle algo a Saga…-Defteros quiso abalanzarse sobre el dios, pero las cadenas se lo impidieron. Sus brazos ya estaban entumecidos y los hombros le dolían por tener los brazos en posición vertical tanto tiempo.

-Me acabas de dar una grandiosa idea-el dios amplio su sonrisa- Kanon, siempre fue la debilidad de Saga, desde que eran niños…-entrecerró los ojos-hacer que Saga vea como te torturo, sin duda destruirá mucho más rápido su psiquis…

-Canalla.

-Como se nota que no eres Kanon, el me insultaría de formas más "elocuentes"-Defteros le dedico una mirada llena de odio y rabia, si pudiera soltarme…-esa mirada es propia de Kanon… Sin duda muy en el fondo eres Kanon.

_Exterior del castillo de Hades._

-¿Estás seguro?

-Ya te eh dicho que si Milo-Saga miro a Milo, luego a Afrodita y Angelo- estoy muy seguro de lo que estoy por hacer… Vamos.


	16. Eterno tormento

_No sé porque, pero me es más fácil escribir la parte de Kanon… Me gusta hacerle sufrir xD._

_Eterno tormento._

-¿Te perdiste, quieres pensar o simplemente estar solo un rato?-Regulus se detuvo y miro hacia el árbol donde había provenido la voz.

-Gua… esta vez rompiste un record…-se acerco al pie del árbol- Hace cuatro días que no apareces.

-Me eh desaparecido un mes completo en mi tiempo…-informo Kanon sin bajar del árbol, donde estaba sentado cómodamente.- Es cierto…-sonrió con burla.- Ángelo le llama "Rabieta nivel Kanon" o la "gran Kanon" a la que decido esconderme, nadie me encuentra. Ni siquiera Athena, solo vuelvo porque ella me llama. –Regulus embozo una pequeña sonrisa y reprimió la risa.

-¿Quién es Ángelo?-pregunto al fin el niño. Kanon bajo del árbol con un ágil salto, tenía reflejos de gato y caminaba sin hacer el menor ruido.

-Tú lo conoces como…-Regulus le miro atentamente, quería saber quién era Ángelo... -Manigoldo.

-¿Manigoldo de Cáncer se llama Ángelo?-Regulus soltó una risita por lo bajo.- de seguro a Cáncer no le hará gracia.

-Ángelo… Tampoco gusta de su nombre… Qué manera de reírme con él… -el mayor soltó un suspiro.- con todos… -cerro los ojos.

-¿Manigoldo será tu amigo en el futuro?-pregunto algo sorprendido Regulus, dado que aquí Kanon y Manigoldo tenían muchos roces.

-Sí, también lo es Kardia… -Kanon sonrio con burla, al ver la sorpresa en el rostro del más chico.

-¿Kardia? Pero si se llevan como perro y gato ahora…-Regulus le miro atentamente.

-Kardia, en cierta forma, es distinto a Milo…-Informo, para luego mirar atentamente hacia un costado.-Piedra libre, para Asmita, detrás del árbol.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?-pregunto el rubio que salía detrás del árbol.

-Se dice cuando encuentras a alguien que está escondido. -soltó un bufido.-deja de esconderte.

-No estaba escondido. -informo el otro- solo estaba caminando… -comento el rubio- Aspros está preocupado, cuatro días sin aparecer… Es todo un record en el santuario.

-Como le acabo de decir a Regulus, en mi tiempo me eh llegado a desaparecer un mes entero…-miro fijamente al rubio- y ahí si tienen motivos para preocuparse…

-Mencionaste que Manigoldo y Kardia son tus amigos…-comento el tranquilo rubio de voz hetera.- y aquí chocas a todo momento.

-Ellos no son… Ángelo y Milo…-cerro los ojos.-no son las personas con la que eh pasado cientos de agradables momentos.

-Son ellos…-informo Asmita, Regulus a todo momento se mantuvo mudo.- solo que tienen otros nombres y sus actitudes son un poco distintas. –El menor se mantenía callado, no le combenia meterse en ese asunto.

-¿Un poco?-Kanon sonrió con burla- Para mí… _Milo_ es mi _**mejor amigo**_ y _Ángelo_ _**mi segundo mejor amigo**_…-miro fijamente al rubio. Al mirar a un costado vio que Cáncer, Escorpio y Piscis se acercaban. Se notaba por las caras, de los dos primeros, que habían escuchado como eran calificados para el gemelo.- Albafika no me dirige la palabra aquí-el mencionado le miro arqueando una ceja, mantenía una buena distancia de los otros dos.-Pero el Piscis de mi época -soltó un bufido- me eh cansado de quedarme hasta bien entrada la noche, hablando y riendo con él…-miro a Asmita- son solo sus almas… no son ellos.-comenzó a irse.-NO son mis amigos…-recalco el no.

-¿Y por qué con migo eres amigable y con ellos no?-Kanon se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras.

-Por qué me recuerdas a cierto enano…-le miró fijamente-que no critica, no duda de los corazones y acepta a las personas como son… Sin cuestionar sus actitudes…-siguió caminando.

-¿Y quién es esa persona?-Ahora era Asmita quien hablaba.

-Se llama Shun.-Se detuvo y les miro fijamente- es el caballero de Andrómeda, un buen muchacho que jamás pierde la esperanza en las personas y cree que dentro de todos hay luz… Ahora déjenme en paz…-comenzó a irse.

-Andrómeda es una de las armaduras que no tienen portador…-informo Asmita-Interesante…

- Andrómeda solo protege a aquellos de corazón noble, que creen que hasta el alma del hombre más cruel puede redimirse…-se cruzó de brazos y miro a los cinco.- Una vez le escuche decir algo… una parte me molesto-soltó un suspiro, al recordar las palabras de Shun ante el espectro de Barlog- dado que él, no es de los que disfrutan de hacer justicia ejerciendo la fuerza… Pero es un buen muchacho y un poderoso guerrero. Al igual que su hermano…-soltó un suspiro- Son el día y la noche. Ambos son el tipo de persona que agrada…-cerro los ojos- tener cerca.

-Al parecer conoces mucho a tus compañeros…-comento Albafika con su voz calmada.

-A mis amigos…-corrigió el joven, antes de irse con la otra dimensión.

-Vaya, no jodía… si puede hacer la otra dimensión a pequeña escala para salir de un lugar e ir a otro…-comento sorprendido Asmita.

-¿Dijiste jodía?-Manigoldo miro sorprendido a Asmita.

-Bueno, cada tanto se me pegan algunas palabras-admitió el tranquilo rubio, para luego irse.

_Bosque._

Kanon se había recostado sobre la rama de un árbol, quería un poco de tranquilidad y silencio. Y teniendo a los chismosos cerca no tendría ni una ni la otra. Cerró los ojos y dejo que la fresca brisa, con el aroma del bosque, le acariciara el rostro… Su mente, siempre traicionera, le trajo un recuerdo de las últimas semanas en su tiempo.

_Recuerdo._

_-Al final tan mal no me quedo…-comento Afrodita de Piscis que se miraba en el espejo del baño de su casa. La cara de Mascara lo decía todo, estaba muy molesto, porque su plan había fracasado. Milo, Aioria y él se torcían de la risa. Verle la carita de felicidad a Piscis y la de frustración a Cáncer. Era un momento por completo hilarante.- ¿Qué les parece mi nuevo look chicos?-pregunto el Pisciano mientras revolvía su corta cabellera. _

_-Pues no lo tomes como una ofensa Afro… pero te queda mejor el pelo corto, te hace ver más masculino.-Informo Aioria cuando logro controlar su risa. Los otros asintieron, Afrodita parecía más "chico" con el pelo corto._

_-¿Qué está haciendo el quinteto problema?-dijo una serena voz, para luego hacerse presente su portador.- ¿a qué viene tanta risa?-pregunto el sereno Shion._

_-Afrodita se cortó el pelo.-informo Milo, ya controlado-Le queda mucho mejor corto que largo. El patriarca busco al dueño de casa con la mirada y asintió como muestra de aprobación._

_-Nada mal Afrodita de Piscis, te queda bien el pelo corto…-miro a los otros cuatro-A las tres de la mañana en sus casas ¿Entendido?-los cuatro asintieron. Por lo cual siguió con su ronda._

_-Bueno… vamos al grano. -Milo se tronó los dedos-dita saca las cartas… vamos a perder el tiempo…-estuvieron un largo tiempo jugando hasta que se le ocurrió hacer una pregunta que le venía rondando hace rato._

_-Afro… ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?-pregunto el segundo gemelo mientras miraba las cartas que le habían tocado. Hacía más de casi dos años que eran amigos y no sabía si realmente Afrodita (cosa que dudaba) era en realidad el nombre del Piscis._

_-A pesar de ser sueco, Dylan -se encogió de hombros.- A mi padre le gustaba un poco la cultura inglesa y me puso un nombre inglés._

_-¿Pero no es nombre de mujer? -pregunto Milo algo sorprendido._

_-Es de hombre y de mujer… en Inglaterra es de hombre-informo Afrodita.- me toca elegir prenda.-informo mientras mostraba sus cartas ganadoras…_

_-oye… ya es la quinta vez que ganas… Estas haciendo trampa.-informo Milo, el otro negó con la cabeza._

_-El que hace trampa es Ángelo.-comento Kanon distraído. El otro soltó un bufido, pero no dio nada._

_-¿Por qué era que te pusimos Afrodita?-pregunto al fin Milo. Ya se había olvidado._

_-Porque perdí una apuesta, me vistieron de mujer y no me acuerdo que idiota me confundió con una…-informo el peli celeste soltando una pequeña y amarga risa. A lo que los otros cuatro, coreaban con risas cargadas de burla._

_-A si ya me acorde…-comento Aioria que se doblaba de la risa._

_Fin del recuerdo._

Un ruido saco a Kanon de su placentero recuerdo. Se puso alerta, no eran los chicos de la orden dorada, estos no tenían problema en dejar sentir su cosmos. Tensó sus músculos, en caso de ser necesario, tendría que utilizar su fuerza. Con un ágil movimiento descendió del árbol y dedico una inquisitiva mirada al ambiente.

-Hola. -Regulus apareció lo más sonriente.- Creo que… oye…-Kanon tomo bruscamente a Regulus y le alejo de la trayectoria de un ataque.- ¿De dónde vino eso…?-se levanto colocándose en posición de guardia.

-No sé, pero es claro que no estamos solos… y si no me despertabas… de seguro no la contaba…-informo el gemelo mayor- ese sueño, no era realmente un sueño… al parecer baje mucho la guardia y usaron una ilusión para atraer un recuerdo placentero.

-Sabes mucho…-Regulus tenso los músculos de su cuerpo, había percibido algo por el rabillo del ojo.

-Usa la misma técnica la mayoría de las veces. -Kanon elevo a penas su cosmos, eso alerto al resto de los dorados que se hallaban en la zona. Además había que sumarle el hecho que Regulus le imitaba.

-No queremos al niño, solo queremos la vida de la sombra de Géminis…-informo un hombre revestido con una armadura verde y violeta. Su armadura estaba adornada por cadenas y su cabeza cubierta por un casco.

-Ven a matarme… si tienes las agallas. -Kanon se puso en posición de combate. -Regulus vete, puedo arreglarme solo.

-Pero…

-Largo-gruño Kanon, sin quitarle la vista a su oponente. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo percibir que no estaban solos.- No puedes irte por que estamos rodeados.

-Correcto.-informo el niño, que había notado la presencia de los otros gracias al viento.

-Tienes un alma muy atormentada… Sombra-informo el hombre mientras levantaba sus cadenas.-Te irás al inframundo, recordando tus mayores tormentos…- Kanon apretó los dientes mientras elevaba su cosmos.

-Abajo.-ordeno Kanon al mismo tiempo que elevaba una mano y provocaba un estallido de Cosmos energía. Luego tomo a Regulus y le saco de ahí.-Corre… no puedo dejar que te involucres…

-Kanon…-el menor miraba sorprendido al caballero- puedo pelear…

-Son muchos y con vos cerca no puedo hacerlo, no me gusta pelear con compañía.

-RED DE TORMENTO…-Unas cadenas circularon el aire y atraparon a los dos caballeros. Por alguna razón, esta aprisiono más el cuerpo de Kanon que el de Regulus.-Sin duda, un alma muy atormentada…-comento el portador de las cadenas.- cada eslabón representa la fuerza de tus tormentos, cuanto más grandes y profundos, más fuerte se vuelven… Estas resistiéndote a tu propio dolor… a tus propias culpas. -Kanon en vano trataba de soltarse, no importaba cuanto elevara su cosmos. Las cadenas se volvían más fuertes.- Eres una pobre alma atormentada…

-¡Regulus! ¡Kanon!-Manigoldo, Asmita, Albafika y Kardia llegaron en auxilio de sus camaradas.

-Rosa piraña.-las rosas no lograron hacerle daño a las cadenas.- Imposible, la rosa negra destruye todo lo que toca…

-Al parecer, los tormentos de Géminis son lo suficientemente fuertes como para resistir a tu ataque…-informo el hombre quien tiro de las cadenas, provocando que estas se tensaran más sobre el cuerpo de sus víctimas. A Regulus le comenzaba a faltar el aire, la cadena estaba enroscada en su cuello.

-KARDIA, ALBAFIKA ¡DESTRULLAN LAS CADENAS DE REGULUS!-ordeno Kanon-LO AHORCA.

-ROSA PIRAÑA

-AGUJA ESCARLATA.-la combinación de las dos técnicas provoco el quiebre de la cadena de Regulus. Mucho más débil que la que sujetaba a Kanon, el chico cayó de rodillas tosiendo un poco. Sentía el sabor de la sangre en su boca. Kanon elevo su cosmos, teniendo en mente otros pensamientos… No lo que le atormentaba a cada momento de su existir, sino los buenos recuerdos… Los que provocaban que el creyera que valía la pena seguir viviendo. Las cadenas se rompieron, ante la aterrada mirada del incognito guerrero.

-¡IMPOSIBLE! TU ALMA PADECE LOS MÁS GRANDES TORMENTOS Y CULPAS… NO PUDISTE HABERTE LIVERADO SOLO…

-Tienes razón, mi alma se atormenta por mis errores pasados-Kanon le dedico una mirada sumamente fría- pero se redimir con mis acciones presentes… mis errores pasados.

-MALDITO… AHORA SI TE DESTRUIRE… RED…

-EXPLOCION DE GALAXIAS-La técnica Kanon la ejecuto con una sola mano, la izquierda, ante la sorprendida mirada de los presentes. El oponente, quedo competentemente destruido al impacto de la poderosa técnica.

-Vaya, con que así luce la explosión de galaxias realizada con el octavo sentido…-comento burlón Manigoldo.-La hacía más poderosa…

-No use todo mi poder.-informo Kanon, que se acercaba a ellos con paso calmo…-eso no fue el poder del octavo sentido…

-Chicos…-Aspros, Degel y Sísifo se acercaron veloces- ¿Que sucedió?

-Regulus -Sísifo se arrodillo junto a su sobrino.- ¿estás bien?-el menor asintió, aun se seguía masajeando el cuello.

-Atacaron a Regulus y Kanon-informo Asmita.-Se perdieron algo muy interesante…-el rubio "miro" a Kanon- sin duda, lo que eres capaz de hacer… no lo había "visto" nunca… Eres el primer hombre que veo capaz de superar sus propios tormentos.

-No los eh superado-Kanon miro hacia otro lado- solo los escondo bajo la alfombra para que no molesten…

-¿Esa es una frase de tu tiempo?-pregunto Degel.

-Quiere decir que hago lo imposible para evitar que arruinen mi presente… solo lo ignoro.-informo Kanon, que seguía negándole la mirada a los demás.

-Sera mejor que volvamos…-comento Aspros.- y no te desaparezcas así de nuevo.

-Sí, mamá.-le respondió gruñón Kanon, atravesando con la mirada al gemelo.

-Ustedes no se van a ningún lado bonitos.-escucharon una repentina voz de mujer.- Maquiavélica ilusión.-los guerrero quedaron atrapados en una ilusión. Kanon en vano intento defender su mente…- bienvenido a tu peor tormento.

_Ilusión._

_Kanon estaba en la cocina de Géminis, debería de tener unos 15 años, la habitación estaba alumbrada por un par de velas, el joven comía su cena en solitario._

_-"Saga"…-los caballeros de la orden dorada dejaron de mirar al adolescente y dirigieron su vista hacia el recién llegado. Detrás del caballero de Acuario venia una pequeña criatura de cabellera azul marino y ojos celestes y otro de cabellos azul añil y ojos turquesas.- ¿Qué haces?_

_-Cenar…-respondió el chico con una tranquila risa, mientras miraba con dos ojos jade que parecían poseer la más calma y bella de las miradas.- ¿Quieren cenar? -pregunto con una expresión esperanzadora.- Me siento raro cenando sin él…_

_-¿Quieres venir a cenar a Acuario?-pregunto Blaise sin rodeos.- Milo se quedara con migo, hasta que le asignen un nuevo maestro…-el pelirrojo acaricio el cabello del menor, con un claro carácter paternal, en ese momento notaron la profunda tristeza de los ojos de la pequeña criatura._

_-¿El enano que decía que tenía cinco cuando en realidad tenía cuatro?-pregunto distraído- No se… todavía estoy ofendido, con él, por la mentira…-Dijo mirando para otro lado, era claro que le jugaba a la criatura._

_-Papa. Qu'en dites-vous? je ne comprends pas- Pregunto la criatura, de cabellera azul marino, mientras daba un pequeño tirón a la capa del pelirrojo._

_-¿PAPÁ?-Degel casi sufre un ataque… si ese niño era él y el pelirrojo era su maestro Krest...Quería decir que él, seria hijo de Krets en el siglo XX._

_-Ese niño se parece a ti Degel…-dijo Kardia mientras miraba a la criatura atentamente mientras Blaise le traducía lo dicho a francés. -Serás hijo del maestro...-Kardia soltó una risa burlona.- vaya que el viejo te quería…_

_-¿Sigues enojado?-pregunto con unos tristes ojitos Milo. Claramente ese debería de ser Milo, por su parecido con Kardia._

_-¿Por qué no me dijiste tu verdadera edad?-Pregunto Kanon mientras le miraba atentamente, su mirada era calmada y tierna. El niño solo bajo la mirada, pero no respondió._

_-"Saga"-El gemelo miro a Blaise.-Las reglas dicen… que los hijos de los dorados que nazcan fuera del santuario… No pueden entrar hasta cumplido los 5.-Kanon abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.- Por esos Arkanos mintió con su edad y el signo de Milo. No quería dejar a su único hijo solo en la Isla...-soltó un suspiro.- Por eso mintió, supongo diría que en realidad Milo era de Escorpio y no de Tauro... Cuando tuviera cinco. Como ya tiene los cinco... no hay problema de que se quede… -Blaise soltó un suspiro- Supongo que Arkanos prefería comerse un castigo, antes que dejarlo solo. Del tiempo de Tauro al de Escorpio hay varios meses..._

_-Ah… pues…-Kanon tomo al niño y lo sentó en sus piernas.-En ese caso mentira perdonada. –Le sonrió con calma mientras el niño le devolvía el fantasma de una sonrisa.- Te aviso que si cocina Blaise…-bajo la voz- tendrás que condimentar la comida… La de él no tiene sabor.-le susurro al niño, quien soltó una risita._

_-"Saga"-el mayor le miro con reproche.- ¿Vienes? Y no digas eso de mi comida… ahora por eso cocinaras…_

_-Claro, por lo menos mi comida si tiene sabor.- Blaise, quien ya parecía muy cerca de los 30, le fulmino con la mirada- Vamos… Ven, Milo te llevo de caballito. -subió al niño a su espalda y comenzó a subir las escaleras, mientras Blaise llevaba al pequeño en Camus en brazos._

* * *

_-¿Estas preocupado por tu… por él?-pregunto Blaise, corrigiéndose antes de decir "tu hermano", cuando entraban a la vacía casa de Leo._

_-Caballero o no, no deja de tener 13 años…-dijo sencillamente Kanon._

_-¿13? Parece de 15-_dijo el sorprendido Aspros_- es muy alto para los 13 años..._

_-Solo espero jamás convertirme en el guardián de los gemelos…-Blaise a escuchar eso se detuvo, los demás también le miraron sorprendidos. Kanon lo había dicho, pero jamás creyeron que se encontrarían con ese recuerdo… No esperaban que el chico dijera eso... y menos de esa forma tan distante…- Antes que pienses erróneamente… -Kanon le miro atentamente.- Para portar esa armadura, él tiene que morir…-se mordió el labio, esa idea parecía atormentarle… Ahora realmente parecía un niño de 13 años, solo por su estatura parecía mayor. Esa mirada llena de miedo y él claro nerviosismo, en su voz, lo decía todo._

_-¿Cuándo te enteraste?-pregunto Blaise, ahí se dieron cuenta de dos cosas: que a Kanon le habían intentado ocultar esa verdad y que el muchacho hasta los 13 años poseía un corazón muy bondadoso y realmente se preocupaba por su gemelo. El hijo del dorado les dedicaba una mirada llena de dudas. Claro, el niño no entendía una sola palabra de su padre y él otro chico. Aunque claro, el otro si y estaba atento a la conversación.-Hablamos luego… cuando cierto pequeño escorpión este dormido…-Kanon sonrió, para luego asentir, mientras acomodaba a Milo en su espalda para que no se le caiga._

_-Ufa… nunca me cuentan nada…-se quejó Milo. A lo que varios del siglo XVII sonrieron con algo de gracia… La carita de Milo, con los cachetes inflados, era muy graciosa._

_-Cuando crezcas…-informo Kanon._

_-Papá me decía lo mismo…-dijo mientras un par de lagrimitas caían de sus ojos. El resto de la subida fue silenciosa._

_Casa de Acuario._

_Milo y Camus se fueron al cuarto del último a jugar, mientras Kanon se quedaba con Blaise en la cocina. Hubo un profundo silencio mientras el más joven cortaba unas verduras, los otros se miraron… Blaise prendía distraídamente las velas, su mente estaba pensando cómo abordar el tema._

_-Me lo explico mi maestro, cuatro meses antes de que fuera asesinado…-Kanon se mordió el labio mientras clavaba la cuchilla en la tabla.- El patriarca nos llamó, el maestro les había informado que ya estábamos listos… Pero que por prudencia deberíamos esperar, quería que Saga se acostumbrara al peso de la armadura…-Kanon apoyo el codo en la mesa.-Ahí el patriarca me dijo que yo no podría usar Géminis a menos que "algo" sucediera._

_-¿Te dijo que era ese "algo"?-Kanon negó con la cabeza.- ¿Y cómo te enteraste?_

_-¿Sabías que mi maestro tenía un hermano gemelo?-Blaise asintió._

_-Fui amigo de Abel... y de Set desde que éramos niños…-soltó un suspiro- ¿Te dijo lo debe pasar para que uses la armadura?-Kanon asintió- cierto, me lo dijiste en la escalera.-Blasie le dedico una mirada cargada de pena._

_-No la quiero, si para tenerla tiene que morir Saga no la quiero.-informo el niño con lagrimas en los ojos.- Mi maestro, le dijo a Saga que se quedara con Mauricio y a mí me ordeno que le acompañara a Géminis…-el muchacho se limpió las lágrimas- me sentía tan frustrado de que le dieran la armadura a Saga y me negaran la posibilidad de competir por ella…-se mordió el labio- Que le tenía odio, pero se me paso cuando el maestro me conto lo que debe suceder con el gemelo mayor…_

_-Kanon…-Blaise parecía pensar las palabras, no quería decir algo que pusiera en peor estado al chico… Ya de por si había abierto la puerta a las lagrimas y al dolor._

_-Mi hermano es más importante que un trozo de metal… que un título… él importa más- dijo Kanon mientras le dedicaba una mirada decidida, Blaise sonrió suavemente- Puedo servir a Athena sin necesidad de vestir una armadura._

_-Por lo que veo… lo tienes muy bien afrontado.-dijo el calmado Acuario._

_-Eso se nota…-_comento Albafika_.- es la primera vez que veo algo así… No lo hace por debilidad, lo hace por amor a su hermano…_

_-Mi maestro dijo, que no hay peor cosa… que tener que ocupar el lugar de tu hermano…-Kanon tomo de nuevo la cuchilla y siguió con su anterior labor.- Yo no quiero ocupar el lugar de Saga… me conformare con cuidarle, para que nunca tenga que ocupar su lugar._

_-Te importa mucho tu hermano…_

_-Mi hermano están importante como Athena, solo que a mi hermano lo quiero y daría mi vida y por ella daría mi vida y le debo mi lealtad.-dijo el menor tranquilamente. Él dorado sonrió, en eso pareció ver algo que mucha gracia no le dio._

_-¡CAMUS NE COUREZ! Milo deja de correr o te vas a Escorpio.-Las criaturas aparecieron en poco tiempo en la puerta.- Hablo en serio… no me hagas puchero Milo.-le dijo serio al ver al niño con carita de pena- Vayan al cuarto de Camus y se quedan ahí hasta la cena…-El peli azul oscuro tomo al otro de la mano y se lo llevo…_- _¿Qué vas a hacer?_

_-Tengo conocimientos de medicina, se preparar medicinas con flores y hablar varios idiomas…-el chico sonrió- El patriarca va a mandarme a un campamento menor para que entrene y aprenda más sobre las plantas medicinales… _

_-Serás medico del santuario… Un curador.-El chico asintio._

_-Puedo servir a Athena sin necesidad de portar una armadura-el chico no borro su sonrisa- si no hay quien cuide la salud de los caballeros… estoy no podrán hacer mucho… Se puede ayudar, no importa si eres o no un caballero._

_-Eso te lo dijo el patriarca.-el chico asintió._

_-Luego de que hablara con mi maestro, fui a hablar solo con el patriarca y le pregunte qué podía hacer para servir a Athena sin necesidad de usar una armadura o deshonrar las enseñanzas de mi maestro._

_-Vaya… nada mal Kanon-_comento Manigoldo, ahí tenían otra vista de Kanon… Lo que posiblemente el gemelo hacia…-_ me pregunto por qué a mi maestro no se le ocurrió algo similar… Se nota que quien es el patriarca en su era, es alguien que se preocupa por el bien de todos los que sirven a Athena._

_-El patriarca sabe que tú tienes esos conocimientos. -Blaise sonrió- tu maestro se lo informo, sabe muy bien que Mauricio te enseño las propiedades de las plantas medicinales, que yo te enseñe idiomas y que Arkanos te enseño a leer las estrellas.-el chico sonrió ligeramente. Eso parecía, no parecía le hacía sentir orgulloso de sus propios logros._

_-¿Sabe que el señor Céfiro me enseño geometría? Y todo lo que me ah enseñado mi maestro._

_-Sí, sabe todo lo que respecta a los aprendices…-comento Blaise mientras metía las verduras cortadas en un cuenco.- También sabe que mientras tú dominas seis idiomas, Saga solo domina cuatro.-vieron que el chico se sonrojo un poco- Jamás te sientas inferior a Saga, Kanon… Porque los dos, son iguales, cada uno tiene sus habilidades especiales… Esas habilidades se complementan cuando están cerca… _

_-"Lo que tú no haces lo hace Saga y lo que Kanon hace tu no lo haces… De esa forma siempre se complementan. De esa forma se completan"-el chico miro al mayor- nos lo dijo mi maestro cuando Saga comenzó a entrenar con la armadura… y se lastimaba. Yo lo curaba cuando se lastimaba. Había veces que no podía moverse bien debido al peso y se lastimaba los músculos..._

_-Sí, lo sé -Blaise sonrió con ligera burla- me imagino que habrá tenido más de una visita al piso…-Kanon dejo libre una pequeña risa._

_-Todos hemos tenido más de una visita al piso cuando empezábamos a entrenar con la armadura.-concluyo Asmita, todos los otros asintieron. No veían que tenia de malo ese recuerdo._

* * *

_El ambiente cambio de golpe estaban en un cuarto. Milo estaba parado al lado de una cama, tenía entre sus dedos un mechón de pelo de Kanon que tironeaba con la clara intención de levantar al mayor..._

_-Saga…-le llamaba-Saga…_

_-mmm…-el chico apenas se movió en su cama._

_-Saga…-volvió a insistir el niño al ver que el mayor seguía dormido._

_-¿Qué Milo?-el mayor se dio vuelta y miro al menor.- ¿Qué pasa?_

_-¿Puedo dormir con vos?-pregunto la criatura con voz inocente._

_-¿No dormirías con Camus?-pregunto el gemelo mientras se refregaba los ojos.- ¿Qué paso?_

_-Se levantó y no lo encuentro… ¿Puedo dormir con vos?-pregunto con mucha inocencia, hasta el caso de hacerle ver adorable para los dorados del siglo XVIII. Menos a Kardia, el hecho de verse adorable le enfermaba. Supusieron que estarían aun en Acuario, dado que el niño menciono que debería de dormir en la cama de Camus._

_-Sí, pero a la que me pateas te vas con Camus.-El niño se subió a la cama y se acostó del lado de la pared. El gemelo se volvió a acostar…- ¿Qué es ese ruido?-El gemelo hizo anden de levantarse, pero se volvió a acostar.-Mañana le pregunto a Blaise. –Soltó un bostezo, mientras Milo terminaba de acomodarse. No paso mucho hasta que quedaron dormidos, bueno casi.- Milo, quieto… me pateas…-le dijo con calma, más dormido que despierto. La puerta del cuarto se abrió, Regulus y Albafika jurarían que el picaporte bajo solo. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, dado que nadie entro por la puerta... que había permanecido cerrada durante los anteriores minutos._

_-Algo acaba de entrar al cuarto…-informo con voz temblorosa Asmita-Y ese algo es fuerte…-Vieron que la sabanas se movía sola como si algo las sujetara, para luego quedarse quietas… Kanon miro hacia la puerta, dado que había percibido un movimiento... Para luego realizar una pequeña mueca de disgusto._

_-Milo, la próxima vez cierra la puerta…-dijo para luego volver apoyar la cabeza en la almohada.-No me gusta dormir con la puerta abierta… no sé quién y cuándo es que alguien entra…-Los caballeros se miraron: "no sé quién y cuándo es que alguien entra". _

_-¿No le gusta dormir con la puerta abierta?-_Sísifo miro a sus pares_- Ahora sabemos que ese algo tenía que abrir puertas y la forma de saber cuando entraba era manteniendo la puerta cerrada…_

_-No me llamaría la atención que en la puerta de su cuarto hubiera alguna campañilla…-_comento Degel mientras miraba a los niños "dormidos". Al igual que los demás sentía la presencia de "eso".

_-Yo la cerré.-informo la más pequeña de las criatura, mientras le dedicaba una mirada somnolienta al mayor…-cerré la puerta cuando entre._

_-¿Qué? ¡COMO QUE LA CERRASTE!- Al mismo tiempo algo jalaba a Kanon fuera de la cama, todos vieron como ese algo tironeaba del pantalón del chico. La cabeza de Kanon cayó con un golpe seco al suelo. -Hag…-miro hacia lo que había causado su caída… Para luego retroceder con cara de espanto hasta la pared- ¡BLAISE…!-El grito fue de completo pánico, Milo le miraba, como no entendiendo, desde la cama._

_-Tu amigo no vendrá… ¿No escuchas el llanto de su hijo…?-la voz no tenía un cuerpo físico, aunque Asmita le sentía y los otros también. Ahora con la puerta abierta, llegaba el apagado llanto de un niño. Kanon tenía una expresión de completo pánico…-¿Dónde está tu gemelo?-Kanon no respondía, el miedo era tal que le tenía paralizado.-No esperes ayuda de los miembros de la orden dorada-dijo la burlona voz-Hace un par de horas mate a Mauricio de Piscis en Groenlandia…. y Acuario está muerto en su despacho… Al parecer quería tenerte cerca para cuidarte… para que nada malo te pase, pobre tonto… El y tu maestro, descubrieron lo que tramaba…-escucharon una áspera risa- y se lo dijeron al resto de la orden, menos al patriarca. No tuvieron tiempo para prevenirlo._

_-MILO VETE DE AQUÍ…-Fue lo único que logro articular… mientras extendía un brazo y el menor, que poseía una cara de completo pánico, era absorbido por la otra dimensión.- ¡NO TE DIRE DONDE ESTA MI HERMANO…! AG…-Todos vieron como alguien parecía tomar del cuello a Kanon y le levantaba a varios centímetros del suelo._

_-Habrás mandado al hijo de Escorpio con el patriarca… pero el niño de Acuario sigue aquí…-pudieron ver cómo, lo que sea que ejercía presión en el cuello de Kanon, se intensificaba y como este intentaba en vano soltarse. Podían ver que este tenía las manos alrededor de lo que debería ser el brazo de la persona que le ahorcaba… la mirada de pánico del chico lo decía todo... Se había olvidado de Camus.-romperle el cuello al niño será muy fácil…_

_-Cabrón… por qué no te descubres-gruño Aspros, no podía creer lo que veía.-que impotencia…-gruño mientras cerraba el puño, al igual que el resto de sus camaradas._

_-No lo toques…-logro articular… Los dorados del siglo XVIII, se sentían impotentes al ver la situación, pero no podían intervenir. Era un recuerdo de algo que ya había pasado en el tiempo de Kanon._

_-¿Dónde está tu hermano? Si me dices donde esta no matare a los niños… por más lejos que hayas puesto al pequeño Milo -podrían jurar que eso sonreía- ¿Cuánto crees que me tomara matar a un aprendiz? Si ya mate a cinco dorados…_

_-No te diré, no toques a esos niños…-informo el muchacho- No dejare que mates a Saga…_

_-¿Y cuándo te dije que quería matar a Saga? Tú y él son compatibles… me son útiles…-jurarían que ese ser sonreía a pesar que no pudieran verle- Por eso no les eh matado. Cuando vea cuál de los dos me será útil, me desharé del otro… Por lo tanto…-apretó con más fuerza el cuello de Kanon, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a hacerse visible un hombre de cabellera negra larga, pero aun no podían ver bien su rostro. Este estaba vestido con una armadura de color bronce de estilo griego antiguo.- ¿Dónde está Saga? Habla… o habrá tres muertos más esta noche… El patriarca y los dos niños… ¿Te vuelvo a preguntar…?- dijo con calma mientras se acercaba sus labios al oído del menor- Si quisiera matarles, ya lo hubiera hecho cuando eran unos niños pequeños… ¿Ahora dime donde está tu hermano? O comenzare con el pequeño francesito que está a dos puertas de aquí..._

_-El patriarca viene en camino…-logro decir el muchacho luego de un quejido. Era una pequeña esperanza, de la cual el niño de 13 años quería aferrarse._

_-Perfecto, me ahorrare la subida por la escalera…-dijo sínicamente el hombre, todos miraban la escena aterrados, el chico estaba entre la espada y la pared.- ¿Dónde está tu hermano Saga? ¿Quieres tener en tu conciencia la muerte de dos niños y la del patriarca? No matare a Saga, él muerto no sirve. Como tú tampoco, me sirves muerto…-apretó con más fuerza el cuello del menor._

_-¡Saga! ¡__Venez__aider__mon père ! (Ven a ayudar a mi papá)-les llego el grito del pequeño francés- ¡Saga!_

_-Bueno, comenzaremos con Camus-el arrojo a Kanon contra la pared. Mientras en su mano se formaba una esfera roja._

_-No le hagas daño, por favor. -Kanon lloraba y le suplicaba de rodillas. El hombre se acerco y tomo al muchacho del mentón._

_-No es necesaria la suplica, solo dime donde está tu hermano…-aun no podían ver el rostro del hombre, pero jurarían que sonreía. Las lagrimas seguían cayendo de los ojos de Kanon- solo necesito un dato… Dímelo -volvió a tomar a Kanon del cuello y levantarlo varios centímetros del suelo.- tu vida la tienes asegurada, como ya te eh dicho, te necesito por el momento vivo… Pero Camus, Milo, el patriarca…-el hombre pareció pensarlo-El pequeño Aioria y Aioros de Sagitario no tienen sus vidas aseguradas…-Sísifo cerro con fuerza los puños.- ¿Dónde está? Me dices o matare a esos niños luego de someterlos frente a tus ojos…-Kanon cerró con fuerza los ojos._

_-HIJO DE PERRA.-Bramo el indignado Kardia, los demás estaban igual. _

_-Alejandría. -El hombre soltó al niño, que cayó al suelo hecho un manojo de lágrimas. -perdóname Saga…-de los ojos del chico…_

_-Esto a un no ah terminado Kanon.-el muchacho levanto la vista, sus ojos estaban anegados por las lagrimas-aun no termine con vos.-un resplandor rojo se formo en sus manos.-estas tan débil ahora, que esto será un juego de niños. LOCURA DE GUERRA.-Todo el recuerdo se volvió negro._

_Fin de la ilusión._

Kanon estaba de rodillas en el suelo, de sus ojos caían lágrimas de completo dolor. Mientras que de los ojos de los dorados, caían lagrimas de rabia.

-Estas tan débil ahora…-comento la joven de sonrisa burlona.-qué momento más desesperante… Mi señora no ve la hora de arrancarte el corazón… ¿para qué lo necesitas?… Si solo has conocido el sufrimiento y el tormento.

-¡CALLATE! PLASMA RELAMPAGO.-la chica evadió la técnica de Regulus.

-Tanta rabia, no enfocas bien tu ataque. -Kanon comenzó a pararse, su cuerpo temblaba por la angustia que contenía desde esa nefasta noche… Esa maldita noche cuando había sido víctima de la locura de Ares.- Ya es momento que vengas con migo muchacho… PRISION DIMENSIONAL.

-¿Eh?-Kanon elevo su cosmos y evadió la técnica. Manigoldo, Kardia, Albafika, Sísifo, Regulus y Aspros no lograron escapar, dado que estaban perturbados por la rabia y no llegaron a hacerlo. Habían desaparecido… solo él y Asmita habían quedado… Busco con la mirada a su agresora, tampoco estaba ahí.- Maldición.-golpeo con frustración el suelo…-esto es mi culpa…

-No lo es…-Asmita apoyo su mano en el hombro del gemelo.- tenemos que volver al santuario y notificar lo sucedido.

-¿Revisaron el cosmos de la tabla de Guija?-Asmita se sorprendió, al escuchar esa pregunta.-Dijeron mi señora… alguien impregno con su cosmos esa tabla, para atacar a Defteros…-Kanon se paro, estaba completamente frio y distante.-Tenemos que revisar esa tabla… ¿Athena está en el santuario?

-Si…-Asmita le "miro" sorprendido- ¿Por qué?

-La de mi época, puede reconocer los cosmos impregnados en los objetos…-Kanon comenzó a irse-vamos, cada minuto es valioso para los chicos.

_Prisión._

-Maldición -Kardia en vano intentaba elevar su cosmos y soltarse de las cadenas. En el centro de la habitación estaban ensambladas las armaduras. La prisión era circular, ellos estaban encadenados a las paredes. No era el único que intentaba soltarse, los otros también en vano elevaban sus cosmos.

-¿Dónde está Asmita? ¿Y Kanon?-las preguntas de Regulus sorprendieron a los demás.- que les abra pasado.

-Dos opciones… Escaparon o están prisioneros en otro lado.-concluyo Degel, que había sido el primero en desistir al ver que era imposible. Prefería guardar su cosmos y fuerza para otro momento más oportuno.

-Kanon elevo su cosmos-Informo Aspros-lo mismo Asmita… debieron haber evadido la técnica…-Aspros se sentía frustrado consigo mismos… El manejaba las dimensiones y no había sido capaz de evadir el ataque. Era decepcionante.

-Ustedes no me interesan…-dijo una voz fría y distante que provenía de todos lados.- solo quiero arrancarle el corazón a la sombra de Géminis… Cuando lo haya hecho, les dejare libres. De mientras me serán de carnada.

-¿Quién eres?-interrogo Albafika.

-Nadie quien les incumba.

-¿Por qué quieres matar a Defteros?

-No quiero matar a Defteros-a esas palabras siguieron una risa burlona-quiero exterminar a las sombras de Géminis… Quiero romper su círculo de reencarnación… Cáncer, gracias por facilitarme el trabajo con la tabla de Guija-Manigoldo apretó con fuerza los dientes- Acabare con las reencarnación de Isycha (í̱sycha: tranquilo en griego) de Géminis… Le arrancare el corazón, para que sufra lo que yo sufrí…-la voz se retiro.

-¿Isycha?-Aspros pareció pensarlo un poco-No me suena ese nombre…

-A mí si…-Degel miro a sus pares- es un caballero de Géminis que peleo en la guerra santa del siglo X a.c… Esa guerra está registrada como la más violenta que se llevo a cabo contra Hades. Duro cinco años… Isycha suplanto a su hermano, cuando este murió en manos de Minos de Grifo…

-Pero… si Isycha murió en el siglo X a.c…-Regulus le miro algo preocupado- ¿quien es la mujer que quiere matar a Kanon…? ¿Por que quiere exterminar a las sombras de Géminis…?

-No se… lo ignoro.

_Continuara._


End file.
